HARRY POTTER Y LA MAGIA ANTIGUA
by Nigriv Guilmain
Summary: Sexto curso de Harry. A través de sus clases de DCAO nuestro protagonista descubrirá muchas cosas sobre sí mismo, su familia y sus amigos. Y tendrá algo que le enseñe mucho sobre sus padres. Sorpresas, acción, ternura y trama hasta el final.Terminad
1. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a JKR. Yo solo escribo sobre Harry Potter por diversión. En este fic tenemos un personaje nuevo, como cada curso ya sabeis que el profesor de DCAO cambia. Ese personaje y la historia que representa si es de mi propia invención.

* * *

Pues voy a comenzar a subir este fic, le he tomado mucho cariño. Lo primero quiero darle las gracias a MAHE porque es gracias a ella que éste fic a llegado a lo que es; no solo por su colaboración ya que incluso a participado con trocitos a la historia, sino por escuchar mis ideas, alentarlas e incluso inspirarlas. Ha trabajado casi más que la musa. Cuando llegue el momento ya le daré los creditos en el fic por su trabajo. Pero desde aquí quiero decirte ...   
  
GRACIAS AMIGA, POR TODO   
  
A los demás, deciros que es un fic algo lento al principio, pero había muchas cosas que quería reflejar, aunque la acción llegará, para algunos antes que para otros.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**CAPITULO 1**   
  
Aquel verano no estaba siendo tan caluroso, se podía incluso decir que era fresco pues las noches eran especialmente agradables en lo que a temperatura se refiere, por que en lo demás…. Odiaba que llegara la noche.   
  
Si el verano anterior le había parecido un infierno, éste sin duda lo era. La pena y la culpabilidad lo embargaban. El recuerdo de los últimos acontecimientos no lo dejaba vivir con tranquilidad. De día recordaba cada una de las palabras que Dumbledore le había comunicado, las oía en su mente más claras aún incluso que aquella madrugada cuando el director le contó sobre la profecía y sobre un destino ya escogido para él poco antes de nacer.   
  
_"El único con poder…"; "como a su igual…"; "deberá morir a manos del otro…".   
_  
Pero era al atardecer cuando comenzaba el verdadero martirio. La noche le traía recuerdos de Sirius, recuerdos mucho más profundos y dolorosos que cualquier otro; más incluso que los que le provocaban la muerte de Cedric y aquella noche en el cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton. Tan sólo había pasado un año desde entonces, ¿cuánta desgracia puede soportar una persona en tan poco tiempo?   
  
Le había fallado, precisamente a él, a su padrino, a lo más cercano a un padre que había conocido; a él que escapó de Azcaban, que arriesgó su vida al límite máximo no sólo por vengar a sus amigos, sus padres, sino por él. Por un niño al que no veía hacía más de diez años pero al que acudió a defender, incluso logrando lo que antes nadie consiguió sin ayuda, en cuanto que descubrió que Colagusano estaba en Hogwarts y comprendió que su vida aún corría peligro. Y él le había fallado. Pensaba que iba a salvarlo y sólo consiguió impulsarlo a caer en la trampa que acabó con su vida.   
  
_"¿Era verdad lo que le dijo Hermione? ¿Sentía un afán desmesurado por salvar a todos? ¿Por hacerse el héroe? "_  
  
Estas preguntas resonaban en su mente, tendría que pensar seriamente en ello, no ser tan impulsivo pero, definitivamente este no era el momento.   
  
Cuanto más se empeñaba en tratar de evadir esos recuerdos más fuertes le gritaban en su mente y el dolor que le provocaban en su corazón era similar al de una Cruciatus que lo atravesara una y otra vez, sin cesar, con miles de rayos punzantes, penetrantes en grado máximo, sin poder evitarlos. Sabía por experiencia lo que se sentía bajo aquella maldición, podía decir en verdad que el dolor que experimentaba era lo más similar que había sentido antes.   
  
_"Por qué nunca abrió el paquete? ¿Cuándo dejaría de tener que arrepentirse de sus actos pasados? Mejor dicho, de sus omisiones pasadas… "  
_  
Odiaba la noche… Dormía poco, porque cuando lo hacía siempre soñaba con aquel corredor, con el del Ministerio y con sus salas. Ya no corría, llegaba allí sereno, a paso extrañamente ralentizado. Abría la puerta, entraba en la sala circular y, sin dudar, se dirigía directamente a aquella otra puerta que daba paso a la Sala de la Muerte. Pero, nada más penetrar en la habitación, algo lo retenía allá arriba, en las primeras filas de bancas de la grada superior. Allí pasaba el resto de la noche, luchando y peleando como desesperado, incluso con hechizos de los que no tenía conciencia de saber; lanzando todo aquello que su mente y su varita sospecharan que podían derribar esa barrera invisible que le cortaba el paso impidiéndole alcanzar el velo objeto de su sueño. Aún desde ahí arriba aquel arco lo atraía, lo hipnotizaba e incluso desde tan lejos oía los murmullos que de él emanaban. No podía escucharlos, tampoco recordarlos al despertar. Por eso, aunque sabía que debería cerrar su mente a esas visiones -_"¿qué la experiencia no le había demostrado que la oclumencia en estos casos era útil?"-_ una y otra vez las permitía con la esperanza de que las voces algún día le indicaran el camino, el modo para hacerlo volver. Porque aún desistía en que su muerte fuera definitiva. No mientras escuchara las voces, su voz… tras el velo.   
  
No tenía noción ni del día en que vivía desde que llegó a Privet Drive. Se sentía tan vacío de emociones… Nada volvería a ser igual, ni siquiera en Little Whinging ,donde sus tíos parecían haber tomado en serio la advertencia de Moody y parecían molestarlo menos. No salí de su habitación excepto para las comidas, y no todas, pero cuando acudía al salón para escuchar el informativo al menos ahora podía hacerlo sin esconderse. Tenía que aguantar los continuos murmullos de su tío pero podía escuchar el telediario en el salón. Pero esto no servía de mucha ayuda, ninguna noticia daba la impresión de que el mundo muggle supiese lo que se avecinaba y eso era muy raro. Cuando Sirius escapó de Azcaban se alertó al mundo muggle y todos los informativos hacían eco de ello. Ahora que el mago oscuro más temible estaba de nuevo activo, que los dementotes habían abandonado Azcaban y se habían unido a él y que el mundo mágico se preparaba para una guerra en la que el mundo muggle sin duda se vería afectado… ahora nada se sabía de ello.   
  
Los primeros días de sus vacaciones fueron especialmente tristes. Nada más llegar de King's Cross se encerró en su cuarto y apenas salió. Después de tanto tiempo sin dormir bien sentía como si aquel día le hubieran dado una poción para dormir sin sueños de Madam Pomfrey, pero cuando permanecía despierto se sentía como si un dementor estuviera apostado en la puerta de su dormitorio. Tanto así que, en la madrugada del cuarto día cuando recibió la carta de Lupin preguntado como estaba fue que advirtió que en esos tres primeros días parecía no haber existido. No recordaba las últimas palabras de Moody… _"Si no tenemos noticias tuyas en tres días…"_. Con desgana y saliendo de su aturdimiento, se levantó, tomó papel y escribió "Estoy bien. No envíes a nadie". Conciso, breve, directo… Al día siguiente una nueva lechuza le trajo instrucciones "No puedes permanecer aislado. La señora Figgs te estará esperando para el té. No faltes o estaré ahí en breve".


	2. Capitulo 2

Gracias a los que leyeron el primer capitulo y dejaron reviews, me hizo mucha ilusión, de verdad. Os digo que actualizaré prontito, la historia está acabada porque la hice para un foro. Eso sí la longitud de los capitulos ya está creada también, pero no preocuparos los hay largos y cortos. Espero que os siga gustando.

**CAPITULO 2**   
  
Aquel fue el primer día que salió de casa. Nada más poner un pie fuera de la puerta, el señor Tibbles y el señor Pretencie salieron disparados desde distintas posiciones de la casa _"Vigilado por gatos, lo último que me esperaba"_ pensó mientras se dirigía hacía la casa de su vecina la cual abrió la puerta justo antes de que él llamara. No quería estar ahí, pero no tenía elección _"¿o sí?"_ .Ese día no dejó que la señora Figgs le contara nada, sólo le permitió hablar de porqué tenía que ir y cuales eran las instrucciones que "Dumbledore" requería de él. Así supo que al menos uno de cada dos días tendría que acudir a casa de Figgs supuestamente a tomar el té, y que debía mantenerla informada acerca de cualquier cosa extraña o anormal a cualquier hora, del día o de la noche. _"¿¡Extraña!? Cómo si ya quedara algo normal en mi…"   
_  
Su vida se convirtió en una rutina, sólo salía de casa los días en que debía acudir a su cita del té. Arabella ya no se mostraba desagradable con él como hacía antes, pero era él mismo quién le impedía a la mujer acercársele. Tantos años de mentiras no le dejaban margen de confianza.   
  
Julio avanzaba lentamente, los días parecían una eternidad y las noches se le hacían infinitas. Seguía teniendo el mismo sueño, cada noche, siempre igual… No tenía ninguna noticia, tampoco ninguna carta de Ron ni de Hermione. Apenas si había pensado en ellos, tampoco les había escrito. _"¿Qué les iba a contar? ¿Estarían en la madriguera? ¿En el cuartel general?"_- Una punzada de dolor atravesó más que su cuerpo, su mente-" _¿Qué hacían? ¿Qué estaría pasando? "  
_  
Un día como cualquier otro decidió que ya era hora de saber. A las cinco en punto llamó a la puerta de la señora Figgs, no era día de visita. Arabella abrió sorprendida al verlo.   
  
-Harry, ¿estás bien?- le interpeló angustiada mientras lo hacía entrar en casa apresuradamente mirando hacia todos lados- ¿Qué te pasa?   
  
La miró directamente buscando en su expresión signos de la veracidad de su preocupación y los encontró en la ausencia de luz de sus ojos. Avanzó por el salón y se sentó, como siempre, en un sillón frente a la chimenea. Un débil fuego permanecía encendido a pesar del calor. Las pobres llamas aún mostraban tonos verdosos. Se enfureció.   
  
-¿Quién me vigila esta vez?- la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la señora Figgs- ¿Mundungus, Tonks…? ¿Algún otro? ¿Por qué sólo he recibido carta de Lupin? ¿Qué hace la Orden? ¿Es que nunca vais a contarme nada? ¿Con quién hablaba hace un rato?   
  
Su respiración sonaba agitada, como si hubiera corrido los 100 metros lisos sin respirar. Arabella se dirigió hacia una mesita y tomó una tetera humeante.   
  
-¿Te apetece un té Harry?   
  
-No, no me apetece té. Quiero saber.   
  
-Ten, tómatelo, cálmate y entonces veremos qué puedo responderte.   
  
-¿Qué PUEDES responderme? Son todos iguales, unos mentirosos. Siempre ocultándome la verdad, dejándome en la más absoluta ignorancia.   
  
-Sólo podré decirte aquello que yo misma conozca Harry- dijo sentándose frente a él- Pero si has decidido que ya estás preparado para hablar, entonces ya estamos avanzando en algo. Durante más de veinte días he tratado de explicarte, de saber cómo te encontrabas… Pero tú te has limitado a sentarte frente al fuego sin pronunciar palabra. Todos están preocupados por tu aptitud y es mi responsabilidad informarles sobre tu estado. Pensaba que lo más apropiado era esperar a que estuvieras preparado para hablarme, no quiero forzarte a ello.   
  
-Entonces comience por responder a mis preguntas.   
  
-Bien, a ¿cuál de todas?   
  
- Todas.   
  
-Ya te dije Harry, no sé la respuesta a todas ellas y sé que tienes muchas más. Pero estás bastante alterado si no te tranquilizas no podremos hablar del tema. Algunas respuestas no te gustarán.   
  
-¡QUE ME TRANQUILICE!? Todos ustedes no saben qué se siente, ¡COMO ME SIENTO! No pueden imaginarlo siquiera…   
  
-Es verdad Harry, no sabemos. Pero al igual que nosotros, tú también nos dejas sin saber. Dices que te mantenemos desinformado. Bien, exacto. Aunque no lo comprendas, hacemos lo que creemos mejor para ti, para todos. Pero tú tampoco nos dejas ayudarte Harry, llevas todo el verano encerrado en ti mismo, sin apenas hablar. Hermione está preocupada, ni siquiera le has escrito a Ron.   
  
-Tampoco ellos lo hicieron. Supongo que estarán divirtiéndose juntos en algún lado- Su voz sonó amarga pero algo más apaciguada y su expresión se tornó aún más triste.   
  
- Bien, será mejor que no supongas demasiado. Y ahora dime ¿qué quieres saber? Pero con calma…   
  
-¿Quién me vigila?-dijo en tono de voz seco y frío.   
  
-Nadie.   
  
-¡¿Nadie?! No la creo…   
  
-No te voy a mentir Harry, voy a contestarte a todas las preguntas que me hagas excepto a las que no sepa o no pueda…   
  
-¿Qué no pueda? Ya estoy harto de escuchar que soy demasiado joven para saber o que es por mi bien. Ya no lo aguanto más.   
  
-Otra vez pierdes el control Harry y no deberías. Veamos, aunque no te lo creas nadie te está vigilando, bueno el señor Tibbles o Pretince, pero sólo de vez en cuando.   
  
-¡Estupendo! Gatos vigilándome- dijo con una ironía propia de Draco Malfoy.   
  
-Sólo por tu bien Harry…   
  
-¿Y porqué este verano ya no me vigilan?   
  
-Porque piensan que no es necesario.   
  
-¿Quién lo piensa?   
  
-Bueno, realmente, Dumbledore.   
  
-¿Y qué le hace pensar qué Voldemort no vendrá a por mí?   
  
Arabella dio un gran respingo en su sillón- Por favor Harry, no digas su nombre- le pidió. Harry bufó desesperado.   
  
-Bien, ahora mismo Quien-Tu-Sabes parece estar bastante inactivo. Ha sufrido una gran derrota, sus mortífagos están encarcelados y parecer ser que permanece escondido. Claro que nadie sabe dónde por si te lo preguntas. Y tú aún tienes la protección de casa de tus tíos, no creemos que necesites vigilancia.   
  
-¿Qué está haciendo la Orden?- preguntó algo más sereno, tal vez por saber que la falta de noticias desastrosas era real.   
  
-No lo sé.   
  
-Mejor dicho, no me lo quiere contar- contestó bruscamente pero aún calmado.   
  
-No Harry, yo no pertenezco a la Orden, no me cuentan sus planes.   
  
-¿Usted no…?   
  
-No -le interrumpió ella- Como bien sabes soy una squib. Puedo ayudar en el mundo muggle, pero no soy miembro de la organización. ¿No te han explicado que la Orden es sólo para magos adultos?   
  
-Entonces cómo…   
  
-Dumbledore me buscó al poco de traerte a casa de tus tíos. Me pidió que estuviera pendiente de ti todos estos años.   
  
-Y cuando comencé en Hogwarts no me dijo nada. Si el año pasado no hubiera sido atacado nunca hubiera sabido que usted era una squib.   
  
-No podía decírtelo. Y tampoco podía hacer que lo pasaras bien en mi compañía, tus tíos no te hubieran dejado venir.   
  
-Ellos son lo peor que ha ocurrido en mi vida- de pronto su cuerpo se tensó- ¡No! lo peor fue… perderlo-dijo casi en un susurro.   
  
Arabella se levantó y acercándose a él, se agachó y le tomó las manos.   
  
-Siento mucho que perdieras a tu padrino pero… tienes que seguir adelante, es lo que el querría. Has pasado demasiadas penalidades y, siento decirte que aún queda lo peor, a pesar de que intentaremos evitarlo al máximo.   
  
Harry retiró sus manos y se movió incómodo en el sillón. Arabella se retiró y volvió a su asiento frente a él. Entonces tomó aire, inspirando profundamente, y soltó la anhelada pregunta.   
  
-¿Usted sabe algo sobre… ese lugar?   
  
-¿El Ministerio?   
  
-No. La sala del velo.   
  
-No Harry, no sé nada- su cara adoptó una expresión de tristeza tal que Harry comprendió que esta vez era sincera.- Al menos no más que tú.   
  
-Entonces ¿sabe algo que pueda contarme? ¿Algo realmente útil?   
  
-Puedo decirte que la Orden sigue trabajando. Qué cómo sabes el mundo mágico ya sabe del peligro que supone el retorno de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, y que algunos más se han unido a la Orden, aunque ésta sigue siendo una organización secreta como lo fue en el pasado.   
  
-Pero eso ya lo sé -le interrumpió Harry- Es de lo único que habla El Profeta. Bueno, de la Orden no dice nada…   
  
-También puedo decirte que los señores Weasley están muy preocupados por ti, y Lupin también. Dumbledore nos recomendó no agobiarte, dejar pasar un tiempo para que ordenaras tus sentimientos.   
  
-Vamos, "sugiri" que me dejasen aislado.- Las palabras salieron de su boca con tal tono que parecía muy próximo al odio.   
  
- ¿Dejarte aislado? Eso es lo que menos necesitas. No, solo pensamos que no estabas preparado para afrontar la situación y hablarlo con nosotros. Por eso te dimos un tiempo para hacerlo.   
  
- ¿Y cree que ahora sí lo estoy?   
  
-Puede que aún no, pero ya es un primer paso que mantengamos esta charla. Que quieras comunicarte y preguntes.   
  
Durante unos segundos un silencio profundo inundó el salón de la señora Figgs.   
  
-¿Con quién hablaba antes de que llegara?   
  
Arabella dudó.   
  
-¿Cómo…?   
  
-El fuego. Siempre lo tiene encendido, y antes aún mostraba tonos verdes. No soy tonto. ¿Con quién hablaba?   
  
-Con Dumbledore.   
  
-¿Y bien? ¿Tiene algo que decir a parte de "quédate donde estás"? Porque si sigue siendo una de sus frases favoritas, ya me la aprendí.   
  
-Harry… él también está preocupado.   
  
-Sí claro- su voz destilaba ironía porque sólo con recordar al director podía sentir la sangre hervir en sus venas- Ya no sé qué creer de él.   
  
-No hables así de Dumbledore, Harry. No se lo merece.   
  
-¿No? Si me hubiera contado años atrás lo de la…   
  
Harry se calló a mitad de la frase, no sabía si Arabella sabía toda la historia.   
  
-La profecía- terminó Arabella por él. Harry la miró sorprendido.- Mira Harry, todos cometemos errores en esta vida. Ni el más sabio de todo el mundo puede librarse de esa carga. Es necesario aprender a aceptarlos, enmendarlos o superarlos, los propios errores y los de nuestros seres queridos. Tú tienes un gran corazón Harry, tal vez no hoy, ni mañana, pero el tiempo y tu capacidad harán que sanen tus heridas, ya lo verás. Sé que ahora esto no te sirve de consuelo pero es lógico, debes superar éste tiempo de duelo y, cuando lo hagas, verás todo con más claridad y entonces la aceptación para muchas cosas llegará por sí misma.   
  
Hubo una breve pausa entre ellos y entonces Harry volvió a hablar.   
  
-No me ha dicho aún si tiene algún mensaje para mí.   
  
-Bueno, no directamente, pero sí sé que están preparando todo para que llegado el momento puedas dejar la casa de tus tíos, si es que quieres.   
  
-¿Y cuándo será ese momento?- preguntó algo más interesado.   
  
-No lo sé, depende supongo de cómo vayan evolucionando las cosas. Pero sabes que debes permanecer aquí tanto tiempo como puedas, por tu seguridad.   
  
-Sí, se supone que lo sé.   
  
Otra vez el silencio. Comenzaba a pensar que nada iba a sacar en claro, que había sido inútil intentar hablar con la señora Figgs.   
  
-Señora Figgs, ¿sabe algo de Ron? ¿Y de Hermione?   
  
-Bueno, ellos están en casa; Ron en la Madriguera y Hermione… supongo que con sus padres.   
  
-¿No corre peligro sola en el mundo muggle? Usted sabe, de todos los que estuvieron conmigo aquella noche, ella es la única nacida de muggles. No tiene quién la proteja.   
  
-Si estás preocupado por ella Harry, ¿porqué ni siquiera le has escrito?   
  
Permaneció en silencio unos segundos y luego admitió…   
  
-No sabía qué decirle.   
  
-Tal vez ellos sí sabían lo que debías de escuchar Harry, son tus amigos, tus mejores amigos. Tienes que ser menos impulsivo, aprender a controlarte. Eso va a ser fundamental a partir de ahora. Mira, lo primero que pensaste es que ellos están juntos en algún lado y eso te hacía sentir más solo y abandonado aún. Sin embargo eres tú mismo el que se está aislando esta vez, el que no mantiene el contacto con nadie, ni siquiera con sus más queridos amigos. Ahora que Sirius no está a tu lado, deberías de buscar el apoyo de aquellos que más te quieren Harry, confiar en ellos. Y puedo asegurarte que mucha gente está deseando que lo hagas y está esperando por eso.   
  
Una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón. Encerrado en su mutismo no había pensado en nadie más que en él mismo. No pensó cómo se sentirían sus amigos sin tener noticias suyas, ni si la señora Weasley estaría preocupada por él. Había sido muy egoísta incluso antes de abandonar Hogwarts; nada les había contado a Hermione ni Ron, sólo había hablado con Luna de lo de Sirius pero nada les había dicho a sus verdaderos amigos, ni de la profecía ni de sus sentimientos.   
  
-Creo que les darías una gran alegría a ambos si decidieras escribirles, aunque solo fuera para saludarlos.   
  
-Supongo que lo haré, si es que puedo…   
  
-¿Y quién te dijo que no? Yo solo dije que Dumbledore recomendó a todos que respetáramos tu silencio, pero todos están deseando que vuelvas con ellos. - Una pequeña luz iluminó los verdes ojos de Harry, Arabella sonrió- _"Parece que comienza a reaccionar, gracias a Dios"-_ pensó.   
  
-Entonces, será mejor que me vaya y… bueno, tal vez escriba a mis amigos- dijo mientras hacía intención de levantarse.   
  
-Espera Harry, hay un par de preguntas que me gustaría que me contestaras. Si no te importa- le dijo casi susurrando.   
  
-¿Cómo cuales?- le preguntó algo a la defensiva.   
  
-Bien, para empezar, ¿cómo te sientes?   
  
-¿Cómo se siente alguien que ha perdido a un ser querido?- le replicó- Pero ¿cómo puede sentirse alguien que además tiene que afrontar un futuro ya predestinado para él?- la expresión en la cara de Arabella se ensombreció- No sabría decirle cómo me siento señora Figgs, es peor que cuando murió Cedric e incluso a veces, es peor que cuando escuchaba los gritos de mi madre al atacarme los dementores. Aquellas cosas no podía haberlas evitado, perder a Sirius fue enteramente culpa mía- Reclinó la cabeza hasta apoyar su barbilla sobre el pecho y la ladeó para mirar hacía otro lado, sentía las lágrimas pugnando por salir de sus ojos.   
  
-Intenta no culparte Harry. Fue Quién-Tú-Sabes el responsable de todo ello, no tú. Tú sólo hiciste lo que creías mejor en aquel momento, aunque no resultara serlo. Pero esto me hace recordar algo importante.   
  
-¿Qué?   
  
-¿Sigues practicando oclumencia Harry?- El silencio y la expresión del chico hizo innecesaria su respuesta- ¿Continuas teniendo sueños?- le preguntó angustiada la señora Figgs.   
  
-Parece que Vold…- el nerviosismo de su vecina le hizo dejar el nombre a medias.- No. Parece que Quien-Tú-Sabes ya no penetra en mi mente, no al menos que yo sepa.   
  
-¿Y la cicatriz?   
  
-Tampoco ha vuelto a dolerme, no desde aquella noche.- Estaba comenzando a sentirse molesto con aquel interrogatorio.   
  
-Bien Harry, tienes que intentar seguir practicando todo lo que Snape te enseñó. Debes prometerme que tratarás de cerrar tu mente para evitar futuras penetraciones externas.- El chico permaneció en silencio.- ¿Harry?   
  
-Está bien señora Figgs, trataré- dijo no muy convencido.   
  
-Espero haberte podido ayudar en algo Harry. Y, un consejo, no te alejes de tus amigos, ellos son más de lo que crees para ti y siempre te apoyaran en todo, incluso si te equivocas.   
  
Harry se puso en pié y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, Arabella lo siguió para despedirlo allí.   
  
-Señora Figgs ¿puedo venir a verla aunque no sea día de cita?- le preguntó tímidamente.   
  
-¡Claro Harry!, estaré encantada de verte- le contestó estrechándolo entre sus brazos- siempre estaré para ti.   
  
Se sintió parecido a cuando la señora Weasley lo abrazaba y, por primera vez pensó en la señora Figgs como en una amiga, y no como en esa vecina squib amante de los gatos. Le respondió el abrazo y se despidió camino de Privet Drive.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lo dicho, espero que no resulte cansado, hay que ir dando explicaciones.


	3. Capitulo 3

En el capitulo de hoy al menos Harry va tener algo de alegría (sorpresa mejor dicho). Espero que os guste aunque este es más cortito. Ahí va.... Y de nuevo gracias por los reviews espero que os guste como para llegar al final de la historia.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**CAPITULO 3   
**  
Tomó papel y pluma y se dispuso a escribir. Hegwid batió las alas contenta y fue a posarse en su hombro, le acarició el lomo en señal de asentimiento y la lechuza le picó afectuosamente la oreja deseosa de poder cumplir una misión. Frente al pergamino en blanco Harry pensó qué podía decir después de tanto silencio.   
  
Apenas hacía una hora que había vuelto a casa, el informativo de las siete debía de estar apunto de comenzar; pero hoy no tenía necesidad de angustiarse a la espera de oír malas noticias, ni tampoco por aquellas "aparentemente" normales como 'la colisión de un helicóptero en los alrededores de Surrey'- sonrió levemente. Sorprendente para los muggles que un aparato presumiblemente en buen estado colisione y se estrelle sin motivo aparente, pero no lo era tanto para él, ¡no si ese tipo de cosas ocurrían en los alrededores de Surrey!   
  
De todos modos no tenía que preocuparse por ello, al menos no hoy. Ahora era tiempo de pensar en sus amigos. Comenzó por Hermione, al fin y al cabo era quién más le preocupaba. A lo lejos escuchó el timbre del teléfono.   
  
"Querida Hermione:   
  
Perdóname por todos estos días de silencio.   
  
Los necesitaba. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.   
  
Es más, me preocupas más tú y tu seguridad, ¿cómo estás?... "  
  
-¡¡¡¡CHICO!!!!- bramó tío Vernon desde las escaleras. Si todos estos días lo habían ignorado porqué justo ahora tenía que ir a molestarlo, pensó Harry malhumorado- ¡CHICO!- le oyó repetir- ¡BAJA AHORA MISMO!- gritaba.   
  
Totalmente incómodo y desganado se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto, tío Vernon exigiéndole aún rapidez. Al llegar al final de la escalera, Vernon ya estaba en el salón desde dónde le hacía gestos con la mano para que se acercara. Tía Petunia y Dudley estaban ambos sentados en el sillón, cogidos de la mano, parecían asustados. Su grandísimo primo de 16 años se veía tan ridículo así… Harry no entendía que pasaba y se quedó en la puerta del salón esperando.   
  
-Rápido chico o juro que colgaré el teléfono.   
  
-¿Es para mí?- preguntó extrañado.   
  
-Sí- bramó Vernon.   
  
-¿Quién…?   
  
Pero la desesperación de su tío le indicó que era mejor callar y atender la llamada antes de que su paciencia acabara colmada y colgara el aparato sin dejarlo hablar. Harry avanzó rápidamente hacia la mesita auxiliar donde estaba el teléfono y vio el auricular descolgado. Tímidamente lo tomó y se lo acercó al oído. Pensó que debía de verse tan ridículo como si fuese Ron el que estuviera haciendo aquello. Nunca había recibido ninguna llamada… Curioso y a su vez angustiado trató de saludar.   
  
-"… la"- dijo casi sin voz. Al otro lado del teléfono se oyó una especie de suspiro y una voz conocida lo saludó.   
  
-Hola Harry.   
  
-¿Hermione? ¿Cómo…?   
  
-Bueno-le interrumpió,- estaba… preocupada Harry. No sabemos nada de ti así que…   
  
-Pero ¿cómo has sabido el número?- le preguntó sorprendido.   
  
-Tú nos lo diste a Ron y a mí en segundo curso, ¿no te acuerdas? Pensaba que si tus tíos estaban más sensibles a las advertencias de Moody no pondrían pegas.   
  
-¿Lo hicieron?   
  
-Bueno, sí, un poco- dijo pensativa y Harry supo que le había costado mucho trabajo conseguir que le pasaran la llamada- Pero ya ves, aquí estamos.   
  
Por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio. Harry no sabría decir cual de los dos parecía más nervioso.   
  
-Y bien, ¿cómo te encuentras?- Harry siguió en silencio- Yo, esto… Perdona Harry, sé que no debería de haberte llamado, será mejor que cuelg…   
  
-¡No! Hermione, no lo hagas.-Por unos momentos la sorpresa lo había bloqueado- Precisamente os estaba escribiendo ahora a ti y a Ron.   
  
-¡¿De verdad?!- preguntó su amiga animada- ¿Eso quieres decir que te sientes mejor?   
  
-Tu sabes- fue su única respuesta.   
  
-No puedes hablar ¿verdad?   
  
-No mucho. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? No corres peligro ¿verdad?- le preguntó exaltado, a sus espalda escuchó un ruido seguido de un resoplido, probablemente proveniente de su tío.   
  
-Tranquilo Harry todo está bien. Todos estamos bien.   
  
-¿Pero tus padres?- comenzó a preguntarle de nuevo, se le notaba la voz angustiada.   
  
-No pasa nada Harry, creemé.   
  
-Yo…   
  
Entonces tía Petunia se movió incómoda en el asiento y vio como Dudley lo miraba furioso; tío Vernon ya no aguantó más y le dedicó otro de sus gritos. "¡A ver si acabas de una vez, chico! No dejas escuchar el informativo." Al otro lado de la línea Hermione susurró como si Vernon pudiera escucharla.   
  
-Harry, será mejor que cuelgue. Envíame a Hegwid por favor. Y cuídate.   
  
-Tú también.   
  
-Me alegro tanto de oírte, Harry   
  
-Y yo a ti. Adiós Hermione.   
  
-Hasta pront…   
  
La mano de tío Vernon cayó en ese momento sobre el aparato cortando la comunicación y dejando a un anonadado Harry con el auricular aún en la mano mientras miraba fríamente a su tío. Éste se remangó el pantalón y tomó aire mientras su dedo señalaba amenazadoramente a su sobrino.   
  
-TU-le espetó enfadado- Tú te has atrevido a dar nuestro número de teléfono a esos pirados con los que vives, pero…"   
  
Harry colgó el auricular pausadamente, casi con admiración, pero cuando se volvió para encarar a su tío su cara reflejaba un gran desafío hacia él.   
  
-¿También yo tendré que recordarte las advertencias de aquel señor tan agradable del ojo azul tío?- le dijo casi sonriente ante su atrevimiento- Creo recordar que te pidió amablemente, entre otras cosas, que me dejaras usar el teléfono… ¿Recuerdas?   
  
-Bastardo, arrogante, desagradecido… ¿Así me agradeces todo lo que hago por ti?   
  
-Gracias tío- dijo algo dudoso e irónico- pero… - su voz tan firme como antes- Siento decirte que tal vez no sea la última vez que tenga que usarlo.   
  
Tío Vernon se retiró algunos pasos de él antes de mandarlo furioso a su cuarto, supuestamente castigado. Pero por una vez, Harry subió feliz a cumplir "su castigo". Ahora mismo lo que más deseaba era estar solo y poder escribir a sus amigos.   
  



	4. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**   
  
Los días siguieron pasando. Ahora que recibía cartas de sus amigos e incluso Hermione había vuelto a llamarlo, podía decir que se sentía mejor, no más feliz, pero sí con más ganas de seguir adelante. Pero las noches seguían siendo insoportables y seguía soñando con aquella barrera que le impedía acceder al ansiado velo. Cada noche, sin faltar una, repetía las mismas imágenes en su sueño.   
  
La mañana del 31 se levantó para recibir El Profeta, pero se sorprendió al ver que junto al diario no recibía las habituales tarjetas de felicitación de sus amigos. Algo entristecido por ello tomó la silla y se sentó frente a la ventana mirando el cielo mientras esperaba, al menos, ver llegar a Pigs. _"Tal vez Hermione llame más tarde"._ Una silueta oscura comenzó a perfilarse en dirección a la casa entre los colores aún fríos que preceden al cielo en el amanecer. _"Demasiado grande para ser Pigs"_ pensó apenado. La lechuza entró en su cuarto y soltó un paquete sobre sus piernas para posarse luego frente a él en el suelo alargando elegantemente la pata. Mientras desenrollaba el pergamino la premió con una chuchería lechucil. _"Bebe algo antes de volver a la escuela"_- dijo a la lechuza y sin mirar siquiera la nota agregó en voz alta _"Al menos Hagrid no se ha olvidado".   
_  
A eso de las 10 de la mañana, algo aburrido y molesto tras su típico desayuno de cumpleaños (sus tíos ese día eran aún más desagradables que de costumbre, tal vez pensaban que era el regalo que debían darle) decidió salir a dar una vuelta al parque. No que quisiera celebrar nada, pero algún día tenía que empezar a salir de casa y ese día era como otro cualquiera. No tenía ánimo para nada pero le hubiera gustado que Ron y Hermione le hubieran enviado ya sus felicitaciones, nunca tardaban tanto. _"¿Le estarían castigando así por todo el tiempo que pasó sin escribirles? No podía ser, ¿porqué pensaba así de sus amigos?"_ Con una triste sonrisa se encaminó hacia la puerta.   
  
Algo le sobresaltó nada más abrir. Justo delante de él había una joven de unos treinta años, muy guapa y arreglada. Morena, larga melena, cara bronceada y ojos oscuros, de tipo esbelto; lucía una falda a cuadros y un top liso a juego. Harry se quedó mirándola extrañado mientras aún asía el pomo de la puerta y algo angustiado le preguntó:   
  
-¿Deseaba usted algo? Señorita.- La joven le dedicó una sonrisa que a Harry le pareció totalmente sincera.   
  
-Feliz cumpleaños Harry.   
  
Estaba cada vez más sorprendido pero también comenzaba a preocuparse. La joven se veía educada y la sonrisa en sus labios le hacía parecer de confianza. Pero Harry no sabía quien era, podía tratarse de una trampa.   
  
-Ya veo- le dijo sonriente- Me arreglé demasiado pensando que tendría que hablar con tus tíos. ¿Crees que el violeta me quedaba mejor Harry?- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.   
  
-¡¡ ¿Tonks?!!- exclamó Harry.   
  
-Pues sí, yo misma. No parece que te alegres mucho de verme.   
  
-Es que… No te reconocí, y tú sabes, hay que estar en guardia.   
  
-Buen chico. Y, ahora que ya nos reconocimos… ¿vas a saludarme en condiciones?   
  
Harry dejó caer todas sus defensas y confiado se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Ahora sí podía confiar en que realmente era Tonks.   
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?- le preguntó preocupado.   
  
-He venido a llevarte a dar una vuelta Harry. Además creo que es lo que te disponías a hacer ¿no?   
  
-Sólo pensaba ir al parque- puntualizó Harry.   
  
-Bien, cambio de planes. Diles a tus tíos que volverás pasada la hora de la cena. Y adviérteles que si les oigo gritar demasiado puedo entrar y, digamos, hacerles una visita de cortesía.   
  
Harry sonrió y entró rápidamente al salón donde sus tíos reposaban el desayuno. Unos cuantos gritos después Harry volvió al recibidor y sacando a Tonks de la mano cerró la puerta de un portazo.   
  
-Parece que no fue necesaria mi presencia después de todo, y yo que me arreglé tanto sólo por eso.   
  
-De verdad Tonks, nunca esperé verte tan…-cayó un momento buscando la palabra más indicada.   
  
-¿Tan arreglada?- lo ayudó.- Bueno, Arthur me dijo que tu tío es, demasiado meticuloso son el vestuario y recordando lo excesivamente limpia que estaba la casa… Pensé que lo mejor sería darles una buena impresión ¿no?   
  
-Tonks…- Harry se paró en mitad de la acera y la miró- Eres la primera persona que veo desde, bueno, tu sabes. Me sorprende que te presentes así en casa. Me gustaría…   
  
-Supongo que quieres saber porqué estoy aquí, qué pasa. Pero sólo te diré que hoy es tiempo de cumpleaños y los dieciséis son una gran edad, ya lo verás. Por eso te digo que ya tendrás tiempo de hacer preguntas Harry, y te aseguro que te serán contestadas. Ahora vamos- dijo empujándole en el hombro- ¡o llegaremos muy tarde!   
  
-Pero, ¿a dónde vamos?   
  
-Al Callejón Diagón, nos esperan…

La heladería Florean Fortescue siempre estaba llena de gente. En los días que pasó alojado en El Caldero Chorreante, el verano anterior a su tercer curso, solía ir todos los días. Recordaba que el señor Fortescue siempre le regalaba helados mientras lo ayudaba a terminar sus deberes, pensaba en entrar a saludarlo cuando distinguió a sus amigos en una esquina. Tonks había dicho que 'los esperaban' pero el no preguntó quién y no podía esperarse una sorpresa así. Antes ni siquiera de darse cuenta tenía a Hermione entre sus brazos. Ron se acercó sonriente.   
  
-Feliz cumpleaños Harry.   
  
-Sí, feliz cumpleaños- le dijo Hermione.   
  
-Gracias- les dijo con una sonrisa que iluminó su cara- Tenía ganas de veros.   
  
-Y nosotros- dijeron los dos a la vez.   
  
-Tonks no me lo dijo…   
  
-Es que era una sorpresa Harry- le cortó Hermione- y hasta anoche no supimos si podrías venir, así que por eso no te avisamos antes.   
  
Harry se le quedó mirando y tuvo que admitir que, en apenas un mes, Hermione había cambiado bastante. Había crecido y ahora parecía estar más… "desarrollada", por decirlo de alguna forma. Además llevaba una ropa muggle bastante sexy; unos vaqueros ajustados azul claro, con descosidos, y un precioso top blanco sin hombros y también bastante ajustado. _"Demasiado tal vez"._ Su piel se veía bronceada y llevaba un toque de color en los párpados y los labios. Su pelo caía hacía su espalda en un semirecogido que dejaba ver su esbelto cuello. Tan sólo la miró unos segundos, pero advirtió que Hermione se había sentido observada por el color que tomaron sus mejillas.   
  
-Hermione, estás muy guapa- le dijo sinceramente.   
  
-Gracias Harry-contestó aún más sonrojada- pero no sé si es mi estilo.   
  
Sintiéndose claramente incómoda con la situación Hermione llevó sus manos a la espalda enlazándolas ahí un momento, pero aquel gesto inconsciente en ese momento solo consiguió hacerla parecer más alta y más guapa. Casi seguramente todo lo contrario de lo que pretendía.   
  
-No seas tonta Hermione. Ya te dije que te quedaba genial- habló Tonks- lo que pasa es que no te fías de mi gusto. Ya tienes edad de usar estas ropas; entre tanto libro y estos dos chiflados no dedicas tiempo a tu imagen. Ya le diré a Ginny que te vigile este curso.   
  
Harry y Ron se miraron sorprendidos. Para ambos había sido toda una sorpresa esa imagen de Hermione, pero al cruzar sus miradas ambos parecieron pensar lo mismo, era muy difícil que Hermione se cuidara tanto en Hogwarts, o que llegara a preocuparse por su imagen como hacía Ginny y el resto de chicas. Y por otro lado, incluso podría resultarles incómodo. Ellos tres siempre iban juntos así que... "_ ¿Cuánto podrían aguantar que todos los chicos del colegio se volvieran a mirarla? "_  
  
-¿Os apetece un helado antes del almuerzo?- preguntó Tonks- He reservado un privado en el Caldero para que 'podamos hablar' tranquilamente mientras comemos. Así que hasta entonces será mejor aprovechar para ponernos al día en otras cosas ¿no creéis?   
  
Los tres le sonrieron y aceptaron el helado, deseando que llegara el momento de poder hablar 'tranquilamente' como había definido Tonks. 


	5. Capitulo 5

Para los que dejais reviews sobre si es un Harry-Hermione solo os diré que el fic no es romantico, auqneu si que podreis ver que tiene partes tiernas. Aqui solo dejé ver amistad, la verdad no es que me atraiga mucho escribir sobre lo romantico. sobre el resto del fic, vereís que empiezan cosas buenas y trama un poquito más adelante. Solo tened un poco de paciencia si os esta gustando hasta ahora. AH! y si veis algo que no os guste dejadme las críticas que eso me hace mejorar! Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**CAPITULO 5   
**  
A las 12.30 entraron en el Caldero chorreante y pidieron directamente su reservado. El lugar en sí no era más que una mesa separada del resto por unas cortinas negras en uno de los extremos del local. Nada más entrar y acomodarse Tonks corrió las cortinas y, sacando su varita apuntó hacia ellas diciendo "Impasibulus". La cortina pareció vibrar un instante.   
  
-Bien, ahora estoy segura que nadie nos escuchará. Decidid qué vais a tomar y yo lo traeré.   
  
Mientras Tonks salió a hacer sus pedidos, Harry aprovechó el primer momento a solas con sus amigos para preguntarles.   
  
-¿Sabéis algo que debería de conocer?   
  
Ron y Hermione se miraron algo sorprendidos.   
  
-No sabemos nada Harry. Parece que cada vez ponen más celo en guardar sus secretos- dijo Hermione- Además yo estuve todo este tiempo en casa pero Ron tampoco consiguió nada.   
  
-Es cierto Harry, en casa mis padres no dicen una palabra. Creo que ha sido una suerte que Tonks haya podido acompañarnos hoy. Tú sabes, ella es bastante despistada y tal vez podamos conseguir alguna información extra.   
  
Pero Harry frunció el ceño. Precisamente Tonks era demasiado despistada y si decía de más… Él aún no estaba seguro de querer contarles a sus amigos sobre la profecía, así que temió que la chica se fuera de la lengua en ese aspecto. Pensando en ello regresó Tonks portando sus almuerzos, dejó los platos en la mesa y tomando asiento miró directamente a Harry.   
  
-Bien Harry, sé que estás deseando saber muchas cosas, pero algunas tendrás que esperar aún porque no está en mi mano hablar de ellas.   
  
-Sí, ya lo sé-contestó algo tenso, los demás lo miraban temerosos seguramente pensando si se pondría a gritar.- Aunque cada vez me gusta menos, ya me estoy acostumbrando.   
  
-Bien, creo que lo mejor sería hacerte un resumen de lo ocurrido durante este mes, para que tengas una idea. Bueno, tengáis una idea de cómo están las cosas.   
  
Ron y Hermione escuchaban atentos esperando su reacción.   
  
-Te escucho.   
  
-No es nada nuevo que, desde que reapareció públicamente Quien-Sabéis, todo el mundo mágico anda alterado. Los aurores estamos trabajando a destajo e incluso se han admitido más alumnos en la escuela para su formación. Ahora toda la ayuda es poca. Gracias a la aceptación de los hechos por el ministro, y a que Dumbledore recuperó su puesto en el Wizengarmon, toda la comunidad mágica ha sido alertada del peligro. Y cuando digo toda, me estoy refiriendo a nivel mundial. Esto ha posibilitado que magos de distintos países también se unan a la Orden. Que conozcáis, Fleur Delacour y Víctor Krum.- Hermione se movió nerviosa en el banco bajo la atenta mirada de Ron y sus mejillas tomaron un ligero tono sonrosado- Evidentemente ellos no han sido los únicos, ahora somos más de 100 miembros en la Orden y seguimos creciendo. Estamos más preparados y la gente parece tener más conciencia de que escondiéndose de él no lograrán nada.   
  
Pero también sabemos que ellos están aumentando sus filas, no solo entre los magos sino como sabéis también con los gigantes y algunas bestias. Los últimos informes que nos han llegado referentes a eso es que debido a sus frecuentes peleas, los gigantes aún no han decidido si tomarán o no parte en la guerra. Todo dependerá de quien los gobierne llegado el momento o de que exista una posible segregación entre ellos. No lo sabemos. Lo que sí sabemos es que Quién –Sabéis ha conseguido unir a sus filas a la mayoría de licántropos del país, evidentemente prometiéndole unas leyes y privilegios que difícilmente les dará, pero están desesperados y le han creído.   
  
A parte de que de forma encubierta se dedica a conseguir adeptos a su causa, no sabemos nada más de él. Se ha escondido tan bien esta vez que ni siquiera Dumbledore tiene idea de dónde está. Seguimos trabajando en ello, claro está, pero pensamos que esto nos da un tiempo precioso para organizarnos. No hubiéramos tenido tanto margen si no hubiera perdido a sus mortífagos más valiosos en el ataque del ministerio. Todos permanecen encarcelados, Dumbledore y Fudge han puesto toda clase de precauciones para mantenerlos en prisión… pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo podríamos retenerlos si se organizara un rescate.   
  
Respecto a vosotros… El uno de Septiembre volveréis a clase, si Merlín lo propicia, y aunque este curso habrá muchos cambios, se está intentando que todo sea lo más normal posible para vosotros.   
  
-Tonks- la cortó Harry- ¿Nos estás diciendo que vais a seguir tratándonos como a niños y que nos dejaréis encerrados en el colegio pase lo que pase?   
  
-No soy yo quién decide eso, Harry.   
  
-¿Y crees que después de todo lo ocurrido permaneceré quieto? ¿Qué ahora que sé lo que nos espera, lo que se espera…- calló- podré permanecer impasible?   
  
- Harry, éste no será un curso normal si te refieres a eso. Se están preparando muchos cambios en vuestra formación, cambios que serán esenciales para vosotros pero… Sabes que aún no puedes afrontar muchas cosas, no que los demás podamos porque además tú ya has demostrado ser mejor mago que muchos de nosotros. Pero aún tienes cosas que aprender Harry antes de enfrent…   
  
Harry dirigió una mirada tan fría a Tonks que ésta dejó la palabra a medias suspendida en el aire. Ron y Hermione miraban a uno y a otro sin pronunciar palabra, pero con la absoluta conciencia de que esos dos les ocultaban algo. Hermione recordó con dolor que por primera vez Harry había abandonado Hogwarts sin haber confiado sus temores con ella, y que ni siquiera había buscado consuelo a su dolor en sus amigos. Recordó también cuando unos meses atrás había tenido que ser ella quien lo sacara de su aislamiento tras enterarse de que podía estar siendo poseído por Voldemort. Aquella vez enfrentaba a un Harry furioso pero que, al menos, hablaba; esta vez tenía ante así a un Harry imbuido de mutismo, cuya expresión no dejaba ver más allá del dolor, ni siquiera a ella. Esto le hacía sentirse inútil e impotente.   
  
-¿Vas a contarme algo sobre la Sala del Velo, Tonks?   
  
La cara de la chica cambió y perdió el tímido brillo que mantenían sus ojos.   
  
-Harry, como aurora sé algo, poco, acerca de esa Sala y del velo en sí- Tonks permaneció callada un momento, Harry se movió nervioso en su silla y entonces ella continuó- Sólo puedo decirte que aquellos que traspasan el velo caen en otra especie de dimensión, un mundo paralelo del que nadie a retornado aún desde que ese lugar existe, y al que no todos llegan a través de ese velo.   
  
-Entonces- comenzó Harry pensativo- Sirius…- las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta- Él realmente no está…   
  
-Sí Harry- respondió Tonks seriamente mientras alargaba la mano para tomar la suya en gesto de consuelo- No podemos decir que siga vivo. Nadie nunca volvió y no sabemos qué ocurre allí. Tienes que asumir su muerte, tenemos que hacerlo- dijo casi sin voz mirándolo fijamente.   
  
-También era tu primo…   
  
-Si…   
  
Harry apretó su mano entre las suyas dedicándole una mirada cariñosa antes de retirarlas. Permaneció un momento callado y continuó…   
  
-Y si están muertos… ¿Por qué se escuchan sus voces?   
  
-No lo sé Harry, no lo sabemos. Pero sí sabemos que quienes se esperan a escuchar esas voces cae en una especie de trance que lo atrae hacia el Arco y que lo impulsa a querer atravesar el Velo. Hermione estuvo muy acertada cuando te alejó de él- dijo mirando significativamente hacia la chica antes de devolver su atención a Harry- Podíamos haberte perdido a ti también. Pero ya Dumbledore se ha ocupado de proteger mejor aquel lugar, no queremos que vuelva a suceder un accidente de este tipo, o peor.   
  
Hermione le miró cándidamente. Ella y Ron permanecían en silencio escuchando sin interrumpir, tal vez pensando que no tenían derecho a hacerlo. Volvió a hacerse el silencio entre ellos. Harry jugueteaba con la comida en su plato, apenas había probado bocado.   
  
-¿Qué clase de protección?   
  
-¿Qué?- contestó Tonks tomada desprevenida.   
  
-¿Qué tipo de protección le ha puesto a la Sala? ¿Un escudo?- Harry advirtió que estaba hablando demasiado y como si se lo pensara añadió…- ¿O algo que impida la entrada allí?   
  
Tonks lo miró inquisitivamente y Hermione le dedicó su típica expresión de _"¿Qué sabes Harry? ¿Qué nos ocultas?"_ y Ron… él cómo otras tantas veces no pareció notar nada raro.   
  
-¿Cómo sabes eso Harry?-   
  
Tonks preguntó con una actitud que ninguno de ellos le había visto antes. Ahora sí parecía la señora adulta, madura y responsable que aparentaba hoy gracias a su poder metamórfico. Harry se sonrojó, pero intentando poner su cara más inocente respondió:   
  
-Intuición. Solamente, se me vino esa idea a la cabeza.   
  
Hermione le miró y al devolverle la mirada pudo leer en sus ojos la acusación _"¿Porqué mientes?"_ pero no sin un toque de preocupación. En ocasiones como ésta pensaba que nadie lo conocía como ella; siempre pendiente de sus reacciones, igual que cuando le dolía la cicatriz y sólo ella lo advertía. Manteniéndole la mirada pensó _"No te preocupes"_ y vio en la expresión de su amiga signos de compresión, aún velados por el conocimiento de no habérseles confiado, a ninguno de ellos, a ella en especial. Se sintió triste por su amiga.

-¡Harry! Te decía… ¿No estarás teniendo más… sueños? La señora Figgs nos dijo que habías dejado de practicar oclumencia.   
  
-Bueno, si, no… -titubeó.   
  
-¡HARRY!- exclamó Hermione por primera vez.   
  
-Tranquilas-dijo mirándolas a las dos- No estoy teniendo… ese tipo de sueños. Pero es verdad que no he practicado oclumencia- finalizó casi sin voz.   
  
-Pues a partir de hoy volverás a hacerlo Harry, cada noche, antes de dormir. Éste curso seguirás aprendiendo más de ello y   
  
-¿Con Snape?- la interrumpió exaltado-   
  
-No sé Harry, supongo que Dumbledore te informará de eso.   
  
-Y… ¿Cuándo podré salir de casa de mis tíos? ¿Podría ir a la madriguera?- Entonces miró a Ron esperanzado, pero él se encogió de hombros totalmente ignorante de la respuesta.   
  
-Bueno, eso creo que dependerá de ti Harry. El único lugar seguro al que podemos llevarte es al cuartel general, pero tal vez no quieras ir allá… Aunque, por otro lado, Grimmauld Place es ahora tú casa.   
  
-¿Mi casa?- exclamó abriendo los ojos sorprendido.   
  
-Sirius lo dispuso así con la condición de que siguiera sirviendo como cuartel a la Orden. Si decides ir, Ron y Hermione podrían acompañarte; si quieres, si quieren.   
  
Sus amigos se miraron con cara animada y asintieron para mirarlo a él con ojos suplicantes esperando su respuesta. Harry permaneció pensativo, mirando su mano mientras asía pausadamente su cerveza de mantequilla y tomaba un largo sorbo.   
  
-¿Es la única opción?- le preguntó a Tomks   
  
-Eso creo Harry.   
  
-Lo pensaré- dijo apenado.   
  
Otra vez el silencio, ese tipo de silencio tan incómodo como necesario, a veces, entre amigos. De pronto Tonks se levantó.   
  
-Bien, voy a darme una vuelta. Aprovechad el encantamiento de impasibilidad para hablar lo que queráis. Sé que tendréis cosas que aclarar entre vosotros y aquí estaréis seguros. Yo volveré a recogeros en un rato. 


	6. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**   
  
Cuando Tonks abandonó el privado Hermione se levantó del banco en el que había permanecido frente a Harry durante el almuerzo y fue a sentarse junto a él. Tímidamente apoyó su mano izquierda sobre el brazo derecho de Harry.   
  
-¿Cómo estás?- Él la miró entristecido y apenas sin voz le respondió "Mal"-¿Qué puedo hacer Harry?   
  
Ron los miraba con expresión preocupada pero no se movió. Sabía que Hermione era la más indicada para manejar ésta situación, como siempre, como en casi todas, más si se trataba de Harry.   
  
-¿Podrías… abrazarme?- pidió Harry como un niño pequeño que reclama consuelo a su madre tras una mala pesadilla nocturna.   
  
Hermione levantó las cejas sorprendida y abrió los ojos con exclamación. Era la primera vez que Harry le pedía algo así, la primera vez que se mostraba tan vulnerable ante ellos, ante ella. La sorpresa la abandonó tan rápido como llegó y, reaccionando velozmente, abrió sus brazos para envolver con ellos a Harry. Al principio él ni siquiera pareció notarlo, todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión. Unos momentos después la chica sintió como su amigo reaccionaba y le devolvía el abrazo, agachó la cabeza y se refugió entre su hombro y su cuello, lo sintió sollozar. Alargó un poco la mano que tenía sobre su cuello y le acarició el pelo, en todos esos años apenas se lo había tocado un par de veces para arreglárselo pero nunca se lo había acariciado así.   
  
Harry se sintió reconfortado como nunca antes en su vida. Sintió el abrazo de Hermione incluso mucho más cálido que todos los que la señora Weasley le ofrecía y por eso se abandonó a él. Sin apenas darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar y eso, eso era muy raro en él. Desde pequeño había aprendido que llorar no le reportaba nada; ni siquiera de muy niño, cuando le asaltaban las pesadillas y despertaba llorando y gritando cegado por un gran resplandor verde había hallado consuelo por parte de sus tíos, así que… pronto aprendió que no debía de llorar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía de aquel modo, tanto que no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que lloró así. Muy despacio se retiró de Hermione y antes de mirarla se enjugó el llanto retirándose las gafas. Luego, alzó la vista para encontrar los ojos de su amiga. En su cara encontró una sonrisa.   
  
-¿Mejor?- le preguntó.   
  
-Mucho mejor. Gracias Hermione.   
  
Ron se levantó y acercándose a él le puso las manos sobre los hombros.   
  
-Ya ha pasado lo peor Harry.   
  
-No Ron, desgraciadamente, es precisamente lo que nos queda.   
  
-Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros- le dijo Hermione tomándole las manos- que siempre estaremos a tú lado, pase lo que pase y, que si necesitas hablar, estaremos ahí para escucharte. Siempre.   
  
-Lo sé-dijo intentando sonreír- y cuando esté preparado para hablar de todo esto, vosotros seréis los primeros en enteraros.   
  
Ron y Hermione se miraron, su amigo aún no estaba listo para confiárseles, lo conocían. Ya había sido bastante por hoy.   
  
-Y bien, ¿no quieres ver tus regalos Harry?- dijo Ron alegremente.   
  
El resto de la tarde la pasaron de tienda en tienda por el Callejón Dragón. Llegada la hora de volver a casa dejaron a Ron en el Caldero Chorreante donde usó la red Flú para llegar a casa y ellos tres volvieron al Londres muggles para tomar el metro.   
  
Tonks lo dejó a la puerta de casa antes de que anocheciera. Cuando entró, tío Vernon comenzó a protestarle por las horas en que volvía, pero a él no le importó. A pesar de los malos recuerdos, había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida después de los once, no iba a permitir que su tío lo arruinara. Subió directamente a su cuarto, abrió la ventana para dejar salir a Hedwig y poniéndose el pijama se recostó en la cama a admirar sus regalos. Ron le regaló dulces, como siempre, _"es tan goloso"_ , pero el de Hermione lo había dejado sin palabras. Un reloj. No tenía uno desde que se le rompió en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. _"Con cariño, Hermione"_ estaba grabado detrás. Contemplando su regalo y con la cabeza llena de pensamientos agradables se durmió…   
  
Allí estaba de nuevo, un pasillo oscuro, sin ventanas, largo y, al fondo, la puerta. Lo recorrió silencioso y ansioso. Abrió, entró, otra vez esa sala circular y, de nuevo, sin dudar, se encaminó hacia la puerta indicada. La Sala de la Muerte. Ésta vez ni siquiera intentó avanzar, sacó su varita y se dispuso a seguir lanzando hechizos contra aquella barrera invisible que lo retenía. De nuevo, una noche más, sus intentos fueron vanos.   
  
Unos días después todo estaba preparado para trasladar a Harry durante la noche a Grimmauld Place. Le había costado bastante tomar aquella decisión pero pensaba que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar la realidad y, aunque estar allí sin Sirius sería extraño y penoso, pensó que al menos tendría cerca a sus amigos y estaría acompañado de la gente que de verdad lo quería. Ron y Hermione habían aceptado inmediatamente, y los señores Weasley y Ginny también irían. Supuso que no sería tan malo del todo.   
  
Ésta vez el encargado de llevarlo fue Ojoloco, y aunque también fueron en metro el viaje no fue muy agradable. Sus pertenencias habían sido dejadas en casa de la señora Figgs para trasladarlas mediante la red Flú.   
  
Cuando llegó a Grimmauld Place y se situó entre el once y el trece la pena lo invadió y por un momento deseó echar a correr y no entrar en la casa. Sentía el ojo mágico de Moody como si lo estuviera radiografiando internamente y así pudiera notar todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que lo llenaban en aquél momento. Haciendo de tripas corazón, pensó la consigna e inmediatamente la casa pareció inflarse de la nada justo delante de él.   
  
Se abrió la puerta y una cabellera pelirroja apareció por ella, lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él hacia dentro, decidida e imperativamente, pero también con mucha suavidad. "SHHH!!!" -oyó que le decía-"ella está peor que nunca", y aún tomándolo de la mano lo condujo por el vestíbulo. Cuando pudieron hablar se volvió hacia él y abrazándolo lo saludó.   
  
-Te he echado mucho de menos Harry.   
  
-Gracias Ginny- le dijo con una medio sonrisa.   
  
-Ven, vamos a la cocina. Te estábamos esperando.   
  
Los primeros días allí no resultaron nada agradables. Todas las salas le traían algún recuerdo de Sirius, y la casa entera parecía echarle en cara su actuación alocada. Pero poco a poco y con la ayuda de sus amigos fue aceptándolo. Todos estaban allí, incluso Lupin.   
  
Al tercer día de su llegada, Dumbledore pidió verlo. Hermione subió a su cuarto a buscarlo y le pidió que bajara, pero no le dijo que fuera él quien quería verlo. Mantuvieron una pequeña charla en la cocina, pero no le sirvió de mucha ayuda, no al menos en aquel momento.


	7. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7   
**  
La casa ahora estaba reluciente y aunque aún quedaban muchas pertenencias de los Black, de Sirius realmente había muy pocas. Una mañana, armado de valor, entró en la habitación que él había ocupado mientras estuvo allí y se sentó en la cama. Tenía intención de mirar un poco entre sus cosas para ver si algo lo podía acercar más a él. Tocó la colcha con sus dedos y pensó que allí había dormido su padrino… _"¿A saber qué pesadillas y sueños habían cobijado aquellas sábanas? ¿Habría sufrido de noche recordando sus años prisionero, o habría invertido sus sueños en idear un futuro para ambos?"   
_  
Entre aquellas cuatro paredes Harry sentía más pesada su alma y su corazón y, sin embargo, también sentía alivio. No sabía porqué pero se sentía mejor. A penas era media mañana pero un sueño reparador lo embargó, se tendió en la cama y, por primera vez en todo el verano, soñó algo diferente.   
  
Tuvo una visión de Sirius, en aquella misma habitación. Lo vio con el mismo aspecto demacrado que tenía en los días en que lo conoció, allá en su tercer año, cuando recién había escapado de Azcaban. Supo por ello que las imágenes de su sueño pertenecían a los primeros días en los que él había vuelto a esa casa.   
  
Lo vio despertar de lo que parecía un sueño intranquilo, pero su cara no reflejaba nada más allá de aquella expresión triste e indescifrable que había mantenido mucho tiempo, hasta que él también fue a vivir allí el verano anterior. Con serenidad se había levantado de la misma cama en la que él yacía ahora y se había dirigido hacia una polvorienta cómoda situada frente al lecho. Instintivamente Harry la buscó con su mirada, ahora parecía impecable, no como en su sueño donde a pesar de la suciedad se mantenía tan majestuosa como siempre; era un mueble antiguo, probablemente de gran valor. En su sueño Sirius había abierto el cajón superior y había rebuscado entre unas camisetas blancas hasta que, en el rincón derecho, encontró una pequeña caja roja encarnada. La había tomado entre sus manos con gran cuidado y, por primera vez, Harry vio en su sueño que la cara de su padrino se había transformado cruzada su faz por un amago de sonrisa, en sus ojos una chispa de luz había brillado. Acarició la cajita con suma delicadeza y le pareció verle murmurar algunas palabras. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero en su sueño, Harry pensó que parecía una especie de ritual diario.   
  
Perdido en el recuerdo de su sueño Harry ignoraba que se había levantado y, la vista fija en la cómoda, había avanzado hasta ella. Sólo cuando notó sus manos sobre ambos tiradores del cajón tomó conciencia de lo que hacía. Dejó el cajón medio abrir y por un momento se sintió como si estuviera violando algún secreto de su padrino, como si aquel gesto fuera tan delicado como leer el más íntimo diario de Sirius. Se disponía cerrar cuando una voz resonó en lo más profundo de su mente "Adelante". Sonaba como la voz de Sirius, se giró impresionado por la claridad con la que lo había escuchado. "Sirius"-murmuró- pero evidentemente allí no había nadie, estaba solo en la habitación. Pero otra vez oyó sus palabras en su mente... "Tómalo Harry. Es para ti". Decidido abrió el cajón ansioso ante la visión de su sueño y por aquellas palabras, y buscó entre la ropa en el rincón derecho. No tardó en hallar lo que buscaba. Una pequeña caja cuadrada, de terciopelo encarnado. Estaba algo ajada por el paso del tiempo pero aún conservaba su suavidad; era ésta, sin duda, la que había visto en su sueño, pero Sirius no la había abierto. _"¿Qué contendría? ¿Qué significado podía tener para explicar aquella especie de ritual?"_ Nervioso la tomó en su mano izquierda y alargó los dedos de su diestra hacia la tapa.   
  
Algo brillante salió disparado hacia él justo al abrirla, casi rozándole el hombro. Sorprendido se giró velozmente y, con los reflejos de un buscador experimentado, alargó la mano para atrapar cualquier cosa que fuera aquello que huía. A pesar de la sorpresa no podía permitir que algo tan preciado por Sirius se le escapara. Anonadado por el tacto de lo que ahora revoloteaba en su mano bajó la cabeza para observarlo. No lo había visto, pero el tacto de una snitch era una sensación inconfundible para él, antes de echarle un primer vistazo ya sabía que lo que había en su puño cerrado, era una de esas pelotitas doradas y aladas que tanto costaban cazar. Durante los pocos segundos que esperó a que la snitch se sintiera atrapada y dejara de batir sus alas, pensó qué haría Sirius con una snitch guardada de ese modo. Pero la respuesta le llegó por sí misma. Cuando abrió la mano y atrapó la snitch entre sus dedos para observarla se sintió mareado. La pequeña pelota, algo desgastada, aún conservaba sus símbolos; sobre el oro, a un lado, el escudo de Hogwarts, al otro lado de la esfera unas siglas, "L. E."   
  
Bamboleándose fue hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde aún mareado por la impresión. Esas siglas sobre la snitch… Lily Evans, sin duda, le hicieron recordar uno de los peores momentos que vivió el año anterior, cuando imprudentemente entró en el pensadero que Dumbledore había prestado a Snape para sus lecciones de oclumancia y, en uno de los recuerdos del profesor había visto a su padre en el lago, bajo el haya que él también gustaba frecuentar, admirando cómo su madre se refrescaba los pies en el agua, mientras que él se divertía y chuleaba atrapando una snitch. _"¿Esa snitch? ¿Por qué sino habrían grabado esas iniciales en ella, cuando no era algo normal? ¿Y porqué iba a guardarla Sirius como un tesoro?"._   
  
No supo cuanto rato pasó allí contemplando la pelota en sus manos. Las alas estaban algo estropeadas, _"seguramente debido al uso de mi padre"_ pensó con una sonrisa, y se notaba el paso del tiempo en ella pues a pesar de salir disparada al abrir la caja no le había costado ningún trabajo hacerse con ella. El encantamiento parecía haber perdido parte de su poder en estos años. Imbuido en sus pensamientos no escuchó que llamaban a la puerta entornada, la cual se abrió lentamente.   
  
-Harry, te estaba buscando. ¿Puedo?- la chica lo miraba interrogante.   
  
-Pasa.   
  
Hermione se acercó y se paró frente a él con cara preocupada, seguramente por encontrarlo en aquella habitación donde aún no había entrado desde que volvió a Grimmauld Place.   
  
-Ya es casi la hora de comer.   
  
Instintivamente Harry miró su reloj y al levantar la vista vio la sonrisa en la cara de su amiga.   
  
-Me quedé dormido.   
  
La sonrisa que momentos antes le había iluminado la cara desapareció de los labios de Hermione y en ella apareció de nuevo la preocupación.   
  
-¿Aquí?   
  
-Sí- dijo pensativo, mirando aún su mano dónde había ocultado la snitch. Su amiga se acercó y se sentó junto a él en la cama.   
  
-¿Te encuentras bien Harry?- le preguntó cariñosamente. Nadie lo conocía como ella, sabía descifrar cada uno de sus sentimientos incluso mejor que él.   
  
-¿Recuerdas aquella ves que Ginny pidió a los gemelos que montaran una distracción para que yo pudiera esquivar a Umbridge y entrar en su despacho para poder hablar con Sirius…?   
  
- Aja- fue la respuesta expectante de su amiga. Nunca antes les dijo porqué tanto interés en comunicarse con él, aunque evidentemente debió de ser importante pues se había enfadado mucho al conocer sus planes, pero a él no pareció importarle aquella vez.

-Unos días antes me enteré de algo relacionado con mis padres que…- calló por unos momentos- no podía aceptar. Mejor dicho, no quería aceptar. Por eso era tan urgente para mí hablar con Sirius de ello, necesitaba una explicación- Otro momento de silencio- El caso es, y no me preguntes cómo, que vi a mis padres en un momento determinado de sus vidas en Hogwarts.   
  
Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y él supo ver la desilusión en su cara de que no le hubiera confiado algo así hasta ahora. Harry se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.   
  
-En aquel momento que vi, mi padre jugueteaba en el borde del lago con una snitch, dejándola ir y atrapándola antes de que lograra escapar- Se acercó de nuevo a su amiga y se paró frente a ella que permanecía sentada en la cama, observándole, sin saber porqué ahora le contaba esto- Creo que acabo de encontrar aquella snitch.   
  
Hermione lo miró aún más sorprendida y distinguió en los ojos de su amigo una luz que hacía tiempo que no les veía y que les daba un brillo de verde claro tan intenso que inundaba su cara de felicidad. Harry alargó la mano y le mostró su tesoro.   
  
-¿Crees de verdad que ésta snitch perteneció a tu padre Harry?- preguntó su amiga confusa.   
  
-Si, no… bueno, no realmente. Según creo él… se la robó, a mi madre- dijo con una sonrisa pícara- antes de que ella aceptara salir con él. Creo que Snape tenía razón al decir que mi padre era arrogante y algo creído- añadió entristecido.   
  
-Harry no…   
  
-No Hermione, no te preocupes- dijo sonriendo.   
  
Hermione tomó en sus manos la snitch muy temerosa de que se le escapara y la observó en silencio. Vio el escudo y las iniciales.   
  
-L. E. ¿la reconociste por estas siglas?- le preguntó.   
  
-Más bien lo supuse. L. E. bien podría ser Lily Evans ¿verdad?   
  
-Si claro pero… ¿Se llamaba Evans tu madre?   
  
-Si.   
  
-No lo sabía, yo…- calló avergonzada- Nunca te pregunté su apellido.   
  
- Uhmmm- se encogió de hombros Harry como sin darle importancia. Hermione alargó la mano y le devolvió la snitch   
  
-Y ¿porqué crees que se la robó a tu madre?- le preguntó interesada.   
  
-Tú sabes, mi padre era cazador. Creo que es posible que mi madre fuera buscadora, aunque realmente no lo sé. ¿Porqué si no tendría Sirius una snitch guardad con sus siglas?   
  
-¿Porqué no le preguntas a Lupin? Acaba de venir para almorzar, el debe de saberlo.   
  
-Buena idea- dijo mientras devolvía la snitch a su caja y la guardaba de nuevo en la cómoda- Será mejor que bajemos, deben de estar esperándonos.   
  
-Si claro- dijo Hermione comenzando a andar hacia la puerta. Mientras que Harry la cerraba tras de sí, le preguntó...   
  
-Hermione, ¿crees que Molly tenga inconveniente si me mudo a dormir a éste cuarto?   
  
-Harry, ahora ésta es tu casa. No tienes que pedir permiso a nadie- le dijo risueña.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Referencias: He dado a James por cazador, aunque no recordaba si en el libro lo ponían como cazador o como guardían, la opción de buscador de la película la deseché. Comentandolo con Mahe Guilmain (mi beta lectora y amiga) me dijo que era posible que hubiera jugado en varios puestos con lo cual me gustó la idea, puede que James cambiara su puesto igual que Ginny ha suplido a Harry en OdF como buscadora pero quiere optar al puesto de cazadora. Y bueno para lo de Lily pues me he basado en la idea de James dibujando una snitch en su examen de TIMOS y colocando sus siglas debajo. Supongo que eran sus "dos pasiones" las que pintaba pero para mí me hizo ver la posibilidad de que tal vez Lily también jugara quidditch, lo que a mi entender le habría dado a James otro motivo más para que le gustara. En fin.... mis queridos merodeadores   
  
Espero que os haya gustado, es uno de mis preferidos, aunque vendrán más recuerdos. 


	8. Capitulo 8

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Y Sacralo lo de la sntich evidentemente no sería como me lo inventé pero en fin, así me viene mejor para la historia, por eso dije donde era que me había inspirado. Auque verás que este fic tiene muchas cosas que no siguen la norma de los libros, más adelante vendrán. Para algo son los fic no? Para expandir la imaginación. Pero me encantói el comentario, eso hace que vea que os despierto preguntas o pensamientos. Y a todos los demás gracias por seguir leyendo a todos! (También a Missi y Selene aunque no sois nuevas, espero que os guste recordarlo amigas! ALMAS!)

Para todos os dejo capitulo, sé que algunos son más cortos pero es que como dije el fic ya está hecho, por eso en parte, es que lo puedo actualizar tan rápido!

**CAPITULO 8**   
  
Agosto avanzaba inexorablemente. Las cartas de Hogwarts con el material necesario para el curso había llegado y, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos había recibido la notificación oficial de sus notas de los TIMOS. Los ánimos en la casa estaban algo subidos, pero sobre todo para Hermione a quien ésta falta de notificación la había afectado mucho, no paraba de quejarse de que aquello no era nada bueno para su expediente académico. Ron, contento de verse libre de esa preocupación algún tiempo más y, viendo que a sus padres no parecía importarles en lo más mínimo el no haber recibido la carta, se relajó y comenzó a quitarse de en medio cada vez que Hermione sacaba el dichoso tema. Al fin y al cabo la casa era lo suficientemente grande para poder perderla de vista un buen rato hasta que se le pasara el arranque de ansiedad. _"¿Cómo podía ponerse alguien así por algo cómo eso?"_.   
  
Harry hacía días que se había mudado al dormitorio de Sirius. Aquella habitación tenía efectos contradictorios sobre su estado de ánimo y, aunque era sorprendente que fuera así, normalmente conseguía animarlo más que deprimirlo. Se había pasado varios días rebuscando entre las cosas de su padrino y halló algunas interesantes, como la pareja del espejo cuadrado que Sirius le había dado el año anterior y que nunca llegaron a usar. Hacía dos días que lo encontró y, desde entonces, su carácter parecía empeorar por momentos, incluso estaba recluido casi todo el día en el dormitorio, evitando a todos los habitantes de la casa. No hacía más que permanecer allí mirando el espejo pensando que todo lo que había conseguido animarse aquellos días no era más que la sombra de un espejismo de felicidad imposible para él. No podía dejarse olvidar y encontrar aquel espejo le hizo recordar todo. Y volvió a sentir la sensación de culpabilidad y tristeza tan fuerte como al finalizar el curso; y volvieron las pesadillas y el sueño del Ministerio que no había vuelto a tener desde que se fue a dormir allí.   
  
Tres eran los días que hacía que había encontrado el espejo, y ese día se sintió particularmente rabioso consigo mismo. Desafortunadamente esa mañana Hermione decidió que ya era hora de hacerlo volver a su vida normal. Todos en la casa estaban de nuevo preocupados por él al ver el paso atrás que había dado su actitud, y eran conscientes de que el chico volvía a dormir mal pues su cara tomó un aspecto muy demacrado entre las profundas ojeras que mostraba y la casi ausencia de comidas que Harry tomaba. Así que la chica, esperanzada en lograr hacerlo entrar en razón, subió directa a su cuarto y llamó a la puerta cerrada, siempre cerrada a cal y canto en los últimos días, cuando Harry siempre gustaba de dejarla abierta o solo entornada. Parecía reflejar en ese hecho su estado anímico.   
  
Oyó llamar a la puerta y respondió algo alterado.   
  
-¿Quién es?   
  
-¿Puedo pasar Harry?   
  
-No, no puedes- respondió mal humorado. _"Seguro que su amiga venía a tener una de 'sus charlas' con él y hoy no le apetecía nada"-   
_  
-Puedo esperar si te estas cambiando- dijo ella tímidamente.   
  
-No lo hago. Simplemente quiero estar solo- continuó diciéndole a través de la puerta.   
  
-Pero no puedes seguir así Harry…   
  
-¡Te he dicho que quiero estar solo!- le gritó.   
  
Hermione parada en la puerta se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo la impotencia. Puso la mano sobre la manivela de la puerta y se quedó mirando el labrado de ésta a modo de serpiente, igual que en toda la casa. Tras unos segundos, impulso el mango hacia abajo pensando que sería inútil intentarlo, pues él habría cerrado con llave. Pero para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió, y vio a Harry sentado en la cama, su espalda apoyada sobre los almohadones y las piernas cruzadas. Simplemente llevaba unos vaqueros azules y una camiseta blanca, bastante grande, con cuello de pico y manga corta. En una mano tenía el espejo, en la otra, aquella caja encarnada que le enseñara días atrás.   
  
-La puerta estaba cerrada Hermione- le dijo en tono seco y desafiante, sin mirarla.   
  
-Pero no con llave- le respondió intentando conectar su mirada con él.   
  
-¿Y eso te da derecho a entrar en mi cuarto?- dijo mirándola fijamente con ojos y cara molesta- Lo recordaré si alguna vez me hace falta Mione- dijo sin mirarla y descargando toda su ironía al llamarla por su diminutivo- No te olvides de echar la llave en el tuyo- le advirtió levantando una ceja- alguien podría "molestarte".   
  
Hermione se quedó perpleja por unos segundos mirándole allí sentado. Nunca lo había escuchado usar ese tono de voz antes, y tampoco palabras tan sarcásticas e irónicas y… _"¿ofensivas?"-_ pensó por un instante- De pronto se le vino algo a la mente.   
  
-Has sonado como Malfoy, Harry- dijo ella apenada.   
  
-¡¿QUÉ?!- se sorprendió él, esperaba cualquier reacción de ella, pero no que lo comparara con Malfoy…   
  
-Que me has recordado a Malfoy, cuando… trata de herirme, ¡eso!- contestó firmemente.   
  
-¡Bien!- casi le gritó- no lo pretendía y ahora ¿qué quieres…?   
  
-Venía a decirte que estábamos…   
  
-"Preocupados", "queremos que bajes", bla, bla, bla, bla- le interrumpió.   
  
Hermione lo miraba cada vez más sorprendida y con expresión claramente airada. Harry pudo ver como la furia comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.   
  
-¡Pues NO!, no era eso- le reclamó- Pero ya que tocas el tema… ¡Sí! Estamos preocupados Harry, no podemos dejar que vuelvas al estado de antes. ¿No te das cuenta lo que estás haciendo?- le dijo rápidamente sin tomar aliento para evitar que la cortara de nuevo.   
  
-Lo que menos necesito ahora es una de tus charlas Hermione.   
  
-Sí, si que la necesitas y vas a tenerla aunque no quieras- le dijo aún de pié frente a los pies de la cama.   
  
Con una agilidad sorprendente Harry se irguió y, de rodillas frente a ella, la miró desafiante. Se mantuvieron la vista unos instantes, en un duelo de miradas, ninguno de ellos dispuesto a rendirse antes que el otro. Entonces la mirada de Harry se tornó aún más oscura y velada y, desviando los ojos, se bajó de la cama dejando el espejo que tenía en sus manos a los pies del lecho. Se encaminó a la cómoda y con mucho cuidado guardó la caja en el cajón. Hermione lo vio cerrar el cajón y permanecer ahí quieto, pensativo, de espaldas a ella. Pasó un rato, entonces él volvió a romper el silencio sin mirarla.   
  
-¿Aún sigues ahí?   
  
-¡Harry!- le interpeló su amiga cada vez más sulfurada.   
  
-¡Quiero-estar-solo!- dijo contundente, volviéndose hacia ella, con un volumen de voz excesivamente alto.   
  
No aguantó más, la furia la invadió totalmente y poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas le espetó.   
  
-¡Harry! ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!- gritó- Tú...   
  
Pero en ese instante varias cosas pasaron. Harry la miraba sorprendido de que ella hubiera usado su nombre completo cuando nunca nadie en su vida lo había llamado así antes. Un amago de sonrisa asomó a su boca, pero ella no lo vio. Algo a los pies de la cama llamó su atención. Una luz blanquecina le hizo desviar la mirada de él, para fijarse bien de dónde es que provenía aquel destello. Sorprendida bajó los brazos. Venía del espejo. Absorbida por lo que en él veía no escuchó a Harry. Miraba fijamente a los pies de la cama, totalmente anonadada por la sorpresa.   
  
-Por favor Hermione, déjame solo- le escuchó decir apenado.   
  
-Harry, deberías…   
  
-Debería ¡nada!- volvió a interrumpirla, pero esta vez la voz de su amiga le replicó no airada ni ofendida como él esperaba, sino con lo que le pareció un toque de temor.   
  
-Deberías ver esto Harry…   
  
Fue entonces que él se dio cuenta que ella ya no le ponía atención y que miraba por encima de la armadura de madera de los pies de su cama, con una expresión indefinida. Algo intrigado por el cambio de actitud tan radical en su amiga se acercó a ella un poco más calmado. Al llegar a su altura ella cambió de posición, se puso frente a él y tomándole las manos lo miró fijamente. Dudó.   
  
-Hermione, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó indagando aún en la expresión de su cara qué era lo que le había provocado ese estado… insólito.   
  
-Creo que tienes que ver algo Harry- le dijo muy seria- pero quiero que me prometas que lo tomarás con calma.   
  
-Hermione…- resopló Harry.   
  
Alargó su mano izquierda y, sin soltar la otra mano de Harry, tomó el espejo y se lo mostró. Harry tardó unos segundos en descifrar lo que veía. En principio pensó que el espejo le mostraba una visión distorsionada de él mismo, pero luego comprendió que no era eso. El cristal no lo reflejaba a él, parecía haber cobrado vida propia, pero en él podía verse una imagen idéntica a la suya, o muy parecida.   
  
Aún no había salido de su sorpresa cuando la imagen desapareció. Oyó a Hermione producir una respiración entrecortada. Él aún sin reacción. Hermione le tomó también la otra mano y se las colocó sobre el espejo mirándole fijamente, buscando algún signo de reacción en él, pero con una calidez impresionante reflejada en sus ojos cuando momentos antes solo había habido ira en ellos.   
  
-¿Qué fue eso Hermione?   
  
-No lo sé, pero creo…- calló dudosa- Creo que podía ser tu padre.

* * *

Os dije que vendrían más recuerdos! 


	9. Capitulo 9

**CAPITULO 9**  
  
Escuchar en boca de su amiga sus propios pensamientos no lo alivió. Se sintió mareado, el pulso se le aceleró y pensó que el corazón le saldría volando del pecho. Sintió como Hermione le condujo hacia la cama y lo incitó a sentarse. Lo hizo casi sin darse cuenta.  
  
-¿Cómo es posible? Durante dos días el espejo no ha mostrado ningún cambio. ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo se activo?  
  
Hermione permaneció pensativa unos minutos, el silencio era muy tenso. Harry aún miraba el espejo asombrado.  
  
-Creo que fue cuando grité tu nombre completo, Harry.  
-¿Crees que...?- calló pensativo, y entonces levantó la vista para mirarla- ¿Sería posible volver a verlo?  
-Inténtalo Harry, pero piensa que tal vez... solo fuese un flash momentáneo.  
  
Extremadamente pensativo volvió su atención al espejo y sumido en un mar de nervios dijo con voz entrecortada de emoción "¡James Potter!". La superficie del espejo comenzó a vibrar como si se tratase de la superficie de un lago al que tiran una piedra, y entre la sucesión de círculos concéntricos de su superficie, comenzó a perfilarse una imagen.  
  
Un hombre de aspecto joven, gafas redondeadas y pelo negro alborotado sonreía en el espejo. Harry lo miraba asombrado, sin duda era su padre; solo se diferenciaban por el color de los ojos porque con el flequillo tapándole la frente no podía verse el lugar donde él tendría la cicatriz, y su padre, se veía bastante joven como para diferenciarse mucho de él mismo. Era James, no había duda. Sintió la mano de Hermione posarse en su hombro.  
  
_-Tranquilo-decía James-Sólo era para saber si tenías alguna noticia de Lupin. Hace días que no sé de él.  
_

Hubo una pausa durante la cual su padre se veía atento frente al espejo, cuya pequeña superficie no dejaba ver más allá de él. Harry supuso que su padre mantenía una conversación con Sirius, pero no podía saber qué decía éste.  
  
-_Ahí están_-continuó su padre- _Harry acaba de despertarse_- le dio un vuelco el corazón- _y Lily está preparándole un biberón. Por el aspecto que tienes veo que tú también te acabas de despertar. ¿Quieres otro para ti?  
_  
Harry vio como reía su padre y no pudo evitar sonreír también él a pesar de la tensión. La mano de Hermione le apretó el hombro reconfortándolo.  
  
-_Está bien, lo que quieras. Pero deben estar buenos porque Harry se los toma con unas ganas_- siguió diciendo James.

Se sentía tan extraño ver as a su padre, escucharlo hablar en presente sobre lo que era su pasado. De nuevo una pausa, al fondo se oyó el llanto de un bebé. Su llanto...

_-Sí, está enorme. Pero no te preocupes- continuó- seguro que pronto nos veremos_

_...  
-Venga, amigo, ve a desayunar._  
  
De pronto el reflejo de James en el espejo desapareció sin previo aviso, y Harry volvió a reflejarse sobre su superficie, la cual le devolvió una visión perpleja. Aún no podía creer lo que habían visto sus ojos.  
  
-Ha sido real, ¿verdad Hermione?- le preguntó en un susurro mientras con su mano izquierda se retiraba las gafas y enjugaba las lágrimas en sus ojos.  
-OH Harry!!!!- exclamó su amiga- Ha sido maravilloso.  
-Sí, lo fue... Es, como los videos que vemos en el mundo muggles Hermione. ¿Crees que...?  
-¿Puedas rebobinar, avanzar y volver a verlo siempre que quieras?- preguntó su amiga con una sonrisa triste- No lo sé Harry.  
-No sabía que éste espejo pudiera hacer esto Hermione. Sirius no me dijo nada.  
-Tal vez no lo sabía Harry, parece que este era el par que tu padre usaba... Tal vez James o Lily lo encantaron una vez escondidos.  
-Me gustaría probar de nuevo pero, si no te importa...- paró a mitad de la frase.  
-Claro, te dejaré a solas- terminó su amiga y salió rápidamente de la habitación.  
  
Cerró la puerta y esperó un momento junto a ella, su mano derecha sobre el corazón aún excitado. Si la emoción y el sentimiento al ver aquellas imágenes le habían afectado así... _"¿Qué efectos no habrían tenido en Harry?"_ Se esforzó en recuperar la calma y bajó corriendo las escaleras, esperaba encontrarlo ahí, tenía que ver esto. Muy discretamente se acercó a él y le pidió que la acompañara inventando un tonto pretexto. No quería que nadie los siguiera.

* * *

**Referencias:** Todo lo que esta en _cursiva_ en este capitulo pertenece a **Mahe Guilmain** y a su mini fic **"La ultima noche" **quien no se lo haya leido aun y quiera saber de donde sale esto que se pase por ahi, no se arrepentira (hay un enlace a sus fics en mi pagina principal). Como fue eso lo que me inspiro la idea de usar el espejo como una especie de pensadero, le pedi permiso a Mahe, mi querida amiga, para meter este trocito de su mini fic en el mio. Sirva tambien como homenaje a su estupenda forma de escribir y su maravillosa forma de mostrarnos sus sentimientos haciendonos sentir tambien mas alla de nosotros mismos. Pero lo bueno no acaba aqui, Mahe tiene mucho aun que decir en mi fic, ya veran... No solo con aportacion de ideas sino de nuevas palabras creadas expresamente para esta historia, ya le dare los creditos cuando su inestimable ayuda se haga presente en el fic..   
Disfrutenlo como hice yo al crearlo. Y seguiran teniendo sopresas.


	10. Capitulo 10

Gracias por los reviews. Sacralo, por ahora creo que eres mis mas fiel lector, me gusto tu ultimo reviews, al menos pude ver que te sorprendi. Me gusta saber las reacciones que provnto si son buenas como si son malas (tan bien me gustan las criticas) Espero poder seguir sorprendiendo.

No se si sabeis que ayer el servidor parece que no iba nada bien, yo intente actualizar pero... no me dejo es por eso que no estaba el capitulo (eso para los que dicen que actualice pronto, cosa que me alegra saber que esteis esperando, yo me ponga muy ansiosa cuando los capitulos de los fic que leo se retrasan eternamente- aunque se que las musas no se pueden agobiar!-)

**CAPITULO 10**   
  
-Hermione, tenía muchas ganas de jugar ese juego. No lo he hecho desde que era un crío- dijo con voz de niño chico- ¿Qué pasa?   
  
-Es importante Lupin, pero no quiero ser yo quién te diga. Ven.   
  
Subieron las escaleras y anduvieron el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Harry. Hermione llamó a la puerta pero tras ella no se escuchaba nada. Abrió y apenas asomó la cabeza vio que Harry estaba sobre la cama, su cabeza escondida en la almohada, en un vano intento por ahogar sus sollozos. Entró y Lupin la siguió cerrando tras de sí, pero quedándose junto a la puerta algo confuso.   
  
-¿Harry?- Hermione fue directa a la cama, se sentó en el borde junto a él y le acarició el pelo- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te deje solo aún?   
  
-Si y no, en ese orden- dijo Harry, su cara aún escondida en la almohada y conteniendo un hipido en su intento por dejar de llorar. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en algo demasiado frecuente para su gusto.   
  
-Espero que no te importe Harry, he traído a Lupin.   
  
Como accionado por un resorte Harry soltó la almohada, se limpió las lágrimas y se sentó piernas cruzadas en el centro de la cama mirando a Lupin.   
  
-¡Remus!- exclamó animándose repentinamente, como si el llanto no hubiera existido.   
  
Lupin que había permanecido mirando junto a la puerta, curioso ante la escena, se acercó a ellos y, sentándose a los pies de la cama, lo miró con cara preocupada.   
  
-¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Por qué lloras así?   
  
Pensó que le había quedado una pregunta algo fría pero es que la reacción del chico cuando supo que él estaba allí no le cuadraba, era como si lo hubiera estado esperando largo tiempo, pero Hermione no le había dicho que se tratara de Harry. Harry lo miró intentando sonreír pero sus ojos estaban velados por las lágrimas y la sonrisa no se reflejó en ellos.   
  
-Di, ¿qué ha pasado?   
  
Harry le contó todo lo ocurrido momentos antes y, mientras avanzaba en el relato, advirtió como la expresión de Lupin iba cambiando por segundos pasando de la sorpresa a la tristeza. Pero tampoco él pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario chistoso del biberón. Harry se sentía más sereno, pero su corazón aún latía acelerado por la emoción y parecía querer hacerlo aún más rápido ahora que hablaba con Lupin. Tal vez alentado por la información que él pudiera darle. Cuando acabó de contarle, Lupin los miró sorprendido, se acomodó mejor sobre la cama y soltó lo que a ellos les pareció un suspiro.   
  
-No sabía nada de esto Harry- le dijo mirando como aún mantenía el espejo entre sus manos- ¿Puedo?- le preguntó señalando el espejo.   
  
Harry dudó, no porque no quisiera dárselo, sino temiendo que al soltarlo fuera a escapársele esa magia que lo había acercado tanto a sus padres, como nunca antes nada más. Con signos claros de indecisión se lo alargó a Remus, que lo tomó en sus manos y lo miró en silencio.   
  
-Sí Harry, éste es el par que solía usar tu padre. No podría equivocarme- dijo con una sonrisa entristecida- Pero no sabía que pudiera hacer lo que dices. Y Sirius nunca me dijo nada al respecto.   
  
-Pero lo hizo Remus, y volví a verlo mientras Hermione fue en tu busca. Por eso lloraba- por un instante bajó la cabeza avergonzado- No puede soportar la…   
  
-¿Tristeza?- preguntó Lupin cuidadoso ante la reacción del chico.   
  
-No-dijo Harry alzando la cabeza y sonriendo- Sentí toda clase de emociones, pero esa no. Creo que pudo más la felicidad. Tú sabes, el último recuerdo al que tuve acceso sobre mis padres no fue muy agradable.   
  
Lupin miró disimuladamente a la derecha de Harry donde Hermione permanecía sentada atenta a sus palabras. No halló ninguna reacción en la chica, eso quería decir que al menos con ella ya había hablado algunas cosas. Se sintió aliviado por él. Harry seguí hablándole.   
  
-Éste me emocionó, y me sentí raro escuchando mi propio llanto de bebé, pero ha sido algo muy bonito Remus y… Me pregunto si se mantendrá ahí, si podré verlo cuando quiera, o si un día se borrará y el espejo volverá a quedar impasible como estuvo estos dos días.   
  
-No sé Harry, en nuestra época escolar los espejos sólo estaban encantados para comunicarnos. Puede que luego los alteraran. No lo sé.   
  
-Eso le dije yo- habló Hermione- tal vez James o Lily los hechizaran más tarde.   
  
-Uhmmm, es posible. Lo que sí podemos hacer Harry, es ampliar la imagen.   
  
-¿Ampliar la imagen?- dijeron ambos sorprendidos.   
  
-Sí, es algo que hacíamos a menudo cuando queríamos comunicarnos más de uno a través de un solo espejo. Es un hechizo muy fácil- sacó su varita del bolsillo y apuntando al espejo exclamó- ¡IMAGENEM REFLECTARE!   
  
La luz blanquecina apareció de nuevo sobre el cristal del espejo y Harry y Hermione apoyaron sus manos en el colchón intentando acercarse para ver mejor el espejo. Pero Lupin sonriéndoles les dijo "No os mováis, será como un cine". Ambos se miraron sorprendidos pero en ese momento Remus apuntaba con el cristal del espejo hacia un hueco en la pared y, para su mayor sorpresa, vieron aparecer la imagen nítida de Lily. Tras ella se veía una sala espaciosa.   
  
-Sirius Black- se la oyó decir claramente.   
  
Harry volvió a sobresaltarse. Ésta imagen no había salido antes, realmente no había llegado a ver a su madre, solo James había salido en el espejo. Pensó si sería por el efecto de la amplificación, pero en seguida advirtió que se trataba de un momento diferente, de otro recuerdo grabado.   
  
-Lily?- se oyó entonces la voz de Sirius.   
  
Harry se sorprendió al ver que ahora también se podía escuchar el sonido al otro lado del espejo- ¿Cómo puedes…? Pero Lupin lo hizo callar con un simple e imperativo ¡SHHH! Ésta vez fue él mismo quien instintivamente buscó sobre la cama la mano de Hermione y la tomó entre la suya. Sentía todo su cuerpo temblar de emoción y, al contacto con su amiga, supo que no era un temblor psíquico, realmente sus manos temblaban. Puso atención a las imágenes y a la voz de su madre intentando grabar todas y cada una de ellas en su memoria, por si acaso se evaporaban al verlas.   
  
-¿Cómo estáis?- preguntaba Sirius.   
  
-Bien, no te preocupes. Es que pensé que te gustaría ver algo pero… no hables demasiado alto.   
  
Mientras hablaba Lily se retiró del espejo y por un momento Harry sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, como si en verdad lo hubieran apartado de su madre. Quería grabar sus rasgos en su memoria. _"Con razón le decían que tenía sus mismos ojos"_. La siguiente imagen que vieron fue la de una sala modestamente decorada en rojo y magenta, con una chimenea cuya repisa estaba llena de fotos. Allí delante del fuego, sobre la alfombra, estaba James, completamente dormido entre cojines, y con un Harry de apenas seis meses acurrucado en sus brazos, también dormido.   
  
-Echo de menos esta cosas Lily- oyeron decir a Sirius con voz apenada.   
  
-Lo sé- se volvió a oír a Lily y un momento después la imagen reflejada en la pared volvió a centrarse en ella. Harry sonrió alegre por ello- Nosotros también te extrañamos Sirius. Si hoy fuera un domingo normal ahora mismo estarías conmigo, viendo como estos dos holgazanes duermen después de un buen rato de diversión.   
  
Al otro lado se oyó una risa y Sirius añadió…   
  
-O puede que me hubiera unido a ellos en sus juegos y ahora tendrías a tres lindos chicos durmiendo sobre tu alfombra…   
  
La risa de Lily resonó en el cuarto. _"Era una risa sincera y serena"-_pensó Harry- _"la de una esposa y madre feliz".   
_  
-Lily- se oyó el susurro de James- ¿Es Sirius?   
  
-Si.   
  
-Toma a Harry, quiero saludarlo.   
  
Durante unos segundos la imagen se movió igual que en una cámara mal enfocada y entonces proyectó a Lily cargando a Harry en sus brazos. El Harry adulto miraba embobado la escena. Hermione no se arrepintió en retirar la vista de aquel precioso bebé cuando vio la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de su amigo. Estaba disfrutando de unos momentos únicos robados a la muerte y al olvido, y se veía como si pudiera llegar a sentirlos, sentir la ternura de su madre en aquellas imágenes.   
  
-Adiós Sirius, voy a llevar a tu ahijado a su cama- dijo risueña Lily cuando ella volvió a ponerle atención. James también se despidió de él y con su "Cuidaros" resonando en sus oídos el espejo perdió el brillo y volvió a la normalidad.   
  
El silencio se adueñó de la habitación. Los tres estaban sorprendidos con éstas imágenes. Remus le devolvió el espejo a Harry y, al encontrar sus miradas ambos vieron la emoción mutua reflejada en sus ojos. Harry sonreía, Lupin parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Ninguno parecía atreverse a romper el hielo. Al fin, fue Lupin quien habló.   
  
-Recuerdo a Sirius contarme esto. Y recuerdo haber sentido celos en aquel momento por no haberlo podido compartir con ellos. Nunca pensé que quince años después lo vería tal y como fue en aquel entonces.   
  
-Y yo nunca pensé que llegaría a saber lo que se sentí junto a mi madre- dijo Harry. Tras un breve silencio añadió- Esta vez fue distinto a lo de antes ¿Crees que haya más imágenes Remus?   
  
-Tendrás que descubrirlo, no sé que hechizo le pusieron, ni cuanta información podrá guardar este espejo pero… Harry, si no te importa, me gustaría que alguna vez lo compartieras conmigo- pidió mientras lo miraba casi suplicante.   
  
-Claro Remus, pierde cuidado. ¡Podemos verlos juntos!- le contestó risueño.   
  
Hermione los miraba callada, pensando cómo le había cambiado a Harry la cara en menos de una hora. Incluso bañado en lágrimas minutos antes, sus ojos destellaban felicidad y parecía que las ojeras hubieran desaparecido de su cara borradas por un sueño absolutamente reparador. Apenas una hora antes entró en aquella habitación para intentar convencerlo de que bajara a jugar un juego muggle que había reproducido para entretenerse; una cosa llevó a la otra y acabaron discutiendo. No le gustaba pelear con Harry, las riñas entre ellos eran mucho más fuertes que las que tenía tan a menudo con Ron, pero Harry tenía otro carácter y cuando reñían entre ellos siempre era por cosas importantes. Ahora se alegraba de que la hubiera hecho perder los nervios sino, tal vez nunca hubieran descubierto aquello.   
  
Los tres permanecían en silencio. Supuso que ella era la más indicada para hacerles volver a la realidad, aunque hubiera preferido no tener que hacerlo…   
  
-Y bien Harry, ¿Te apetece una partida de parchís? Lupin estaba deseoso de jugar….   
  
Remus pareció volver en ese instante a la realidad y Harry preguntó a Hermione "¿Parchís?" como si pensara que no había escuchado bien.   
  
-Tu sabes, aquí encerrados se pasa muy aburrido. Pensé que sería buena idea y fabriqué uno. Lupin, Tonks y yo íbamos a enseñarles a Ron y Ginny como se juega; aún hay un sitio para ti, reproduje un parchís de seis.   
  
Harry la miró sonriente. Esta chica siempre conseguía sus propósitos. Lupin abandonaba en ese momento el cuarto sin ni siquiera decirles adiós, pero Harry sabía que estaba, igual que él momentos antes, bajo los efectos inesperados que le supusieron el ver a sus amigos muertos de forma tan real. _"En cierto modo, es una suerte que el espejo roto fuera el de Sirius"-_pensó apenado- _"Así he podido ver a mis padres y, por otro lado, creo que no hubiera podido soportar las imágenes procedentes del otro par. Ver a Sirius tan vivo ahora no sé que me habría provocado".   
_  
Mientras bajaban las escaleras Hermione caminaba delante de él con un aire dicharachero. Pensó que su amiga compartía en ese momento parte de su felicidad y sabía que el resto era a causa de ver que lo ocurrido con el espejo lo había hecho abandonar el mutismo y lo había animado. Sonrió plenamente con esos pensamientos. Estaban llegando al final de la escalera cuando….   
  
-Harry- comenzó Hermione a decirle, sin parar de andar, sin volverse a mirarle.   
  
-¿Si?   
  
-Simplemente que…- Hermione pareció dudar un segundo y, al volver a hablar su voz le sonó nerviosa- Nunca cierro con pestillo la puerta de mi cueto y, tal vez, "no molestes".   
  
Se quedó tan sorprendido con sus palabras que se paro a mitad de la escalera totalmente anonadado. Vio como ella seguía avanzando como si no hubiera dicho nada y, llegando al último peldaño, giró en dirección a la cocina, donde el resto los esperaban para comenzar el juego. Bajo el marco de la puerta ella se volvió hacia él y sonriendo preguntó… "¿No vienes?".   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Referencia: el hechizo para amplificar la imagen me lo aporto Mahe, que es mi fuente de palabras latinas. De nuevo le doy las gracias.   
El recuerdo que se ve esta vez en el espejo si es de mi propia invencion, solo que para usar la idea como ya dije se la pedi prestada a Mahe Guilmain. Estos capitulos me encantan personalmente debido a que los merodeadores (a excepcion de la "rata") son mi delirio!.

Aclaracion, podeis pensar lo que querais de las palabras de Hermione. Yo se lo que ando escribiendo asi que ya lo he avisado muchas veces. Sugenrencia y comentarios sobre lo que os inspira, se admiten todos.... El fic esta acabado asi que no cambiare nada en el. Y tengo pensamiento de hacer lo que seria el 7º curso (bueno realmente estoy en ello pero no est´´a terminado) ya se vereis el resultado. 


	11. Capitulo 11

A mis lectores les debo una disculpa! Despues de saber que voy actualizando rapido se habran sorprendido por todos estos dias sin saber de este fic. Bien primero fueron fallos del servidor que no me dejaron actualizar. Y a partir del viernes pues...tuve una invitada muggle en casa que no me ponerme a hacer nada relacionado con HP. En fin, vamos por ser una amiga querida me tuve que contener pero... he pasado un fin de semana muy parecido a como Harry debe sentirse en casa de sus tios (creo que eso lo dice todo ¿verdad?) En fin, espero que me hayais podido tener paciencia. Esta noche intentare subir algun otro capitulo (ahora es medio dia aunque no se cuando se carge el capitulo) Gracias por seguir leyendo! Y por los reviews, se hace sentir bien , sobre todo el saber que algo salido de mi imaginacion pueda gustaros.

**CAPITULO 11**   
  
Los últimos días en Gimmauld Place fueron más amenos. Harry desbordaba felicidad y, aunque todos se alegraban de ello, no paraban de preguntar curiosos a qué se debía éste hecho a las dos únicas personas que parecían conocer el motivo. Pero Remus y Hermione siempre eludían el tema o contestaban con respuestas vanas. Y luego estaba el hecho de todos esos ratos que ambos pasaban junto a Harry encerrados en el dormitorio, y que parecían tener un efecto energetizante para él, pues esos últimos días lucía una sonrisa perenne en los labios.   
  
Un día, al pasar junto a la puerta del cuarto, Ron escuchó un ruido extraño, seguido de unas sonoras carcajadas. Estuvo tentado de entrar, pero se contuvo. Desde que Harry había recuperado su buen humor parecía haberlo dejado aislado y eso, más que encelarlo porque mantuviera cerca de Hermione, lo entristecía. _"Pero al menos Harry vuelve a ser feliz_"- pensó Ron mientras se retiraba de la habitación- _"Espero que en Hogwarts todo vuelva a ser como era entre nosotros".   
_  
La noche del treinta y uno, mientras empaquetaban las cosas en los baúles, Harry bajó a pedirle a la señora Weasley si podía reducirle algunas camisetas y pantalones a su talla. Cuando entró en la cocina Molly se hallaba sola terminando de recoger los aperos de la cena. Se lo hizo encantada a un toque de varita, mientras Harry advertía la curiosidad en su cara. Le dio las gracias y salió de la cocina sin ninguna otra explicación.   
  
Aquella mañana fue caótica; cuatro chicos en edad escolar, con cuatro tremendos baúles que transportar, dos lechuzas y un gato… Podía haber sido peor claro, el año anterior lo fue, sin ir más lejos. Habían decidido que Tonks y Moody se encargarían de llevar los bártulos hasta King's Cross, mientras que Lupín, Molly y Schaklebolt los llevarían en metro a la estación. Lupín dijo que el Ministerio había montado un fuerte dispositivo de vigilancia en los accesos a la estación y en el andén nueve y tres cuartos para evitar "posibles problemas" en la reincorporación de los alumnos al colegio. Pero estuvieron de acuerdo en que toda precaución era poca.   
  
Dejó su baúl con mucho cuidado cerca del vestíbulo pues solo en esa mañana la señora Black ya había montado un par de sus famosos numeritos, como la mayoría de las veces, a causa de los despistes de Tonks, y se dirigió a la cocina donde ya todos esperaban desayunar. Nada más cruzar la puerta escuchó dos fuertes exclamaciones de asombro y un amago de silbido provenientes de Hermione, Ginny y Tonks. Se puso tan colorado como el pelo de Ron y fue a sentarse junto a él muy abochornado.   
  
-¡Guau Harry!- dijo Tonks mirándolo descaradamente- Que cambio de look. Yo te hubiera aconsejado lo mismo.   
  
Llevaba uno de los pantalones de cuero negro ajustado de la noche anterior y una camiseta blanca de las que solía usar hacía días. Cuando decidió empezar a usar aquella ropa no pensó que pudiera tener ese efecto. Ahora casi se sentí avergonzado y deseoso de quitársela. Podía ver a Hermione y Ginny mirarle de reojo, y eso le hacía sentir incómodo. Lupín también lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.   
  
-¡Que tiemble Hogwarts!- le dijo riendo- Creo que desde que Sirius se marchó no han vuelto a ver un estilo igual por allí.   
  
-¿Tú también Remus…?- contestó apesadumbrado.   
  
-Es verdad Harry. Sus ropas te sientan muy bien, creo que en breve podrás comprobarlo- le dijo guiñándole un ojo- Tendrás que sacarte a las chicas de encima como hacían tu padre y tu padrino. Bueno, digamos que él no se las sacaba… No antes de una semana.   
  
-¡Remus!- clamó la señora Weasley, pero su sonrisa la delataba. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y afirmó que las ropas no lo eran todo.   
  
-Ya veremos Harry. Esto- dijo mirando a las chicas- solo ha sido una muestra- Ahora fue el turno de Hermione y Ginny de sonrojarse- Sí que me gustará verlo- terminó diciendo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y abandonaba la cocina riendo.   
  
A su lado Ron refunfuñó.   
  
-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le preguntó.   
  
-¡Nada! No me pasa nada. Solo que entre el cambio de Hermione- carraspeó algo sonrojado- y tu nuevo look… Presiento que todas las miradas de Hogwarts van a estar puestas sobre nosotros. Antes tendríamos que escuchar las bromas de nuestros amigos sobre Hermione, pero ahora ella- dijo haciendo un gesto hacia Hermione- Ellas- rectificó mirando también a su hermana- harán lo mismo con sus amigas Harry, ¡y no sabes como son las mujeres!   
  
-No será para tanto Ron.   
  
Pero en ese momento vio de reojo que Ginny le decía algo a Tonks bien bajito y Tonks y Hermione le reían la gracia mirándolo de refilón. Se volvió a sentir más incómodo aún, pero por una vez tenía ropas a su medida, y se sentía a gusto con ellas, no pensaba cambiarlas por unas risas tontas de sus amigas.   
  
Pero había sido fácil pensar así en la cocina de casa, porque ya en el metro comenzó a notar como las chicas se volvían a mirarlo interesadas y que no se cortaban un pelo aunque él las pillara observándolo, al contrario. No ocurrió lo mismo cuando pilló a Hermione mirando con ceño fruncido a un grupito de ellas que vino a ponerse demasiado cerca de él. Cuando advirtió que él se había percatado de su gesto, su amiga se puso colorada.   
  
Y tampoco fue menos mientras esperaban el Expreso. Harry se fijó en que muchas chicas que pasaban a su lado lo saludaban por su nombre sonriendo; algunas, de su misma edad pero en otras Casas, ni siquiera le habían dirigido la palabra antes. _"Hipócritas"_ pensó Harry y tomó su baúl y la jaula de Hegwid para ir a buscar compartimiento. Sus amigos lo siguieron, dejaron las cosas en el último vagón y bajaron al andén a despedirse. A Harry le pareció ver una cara conocida entre el barullo de los que llegaban a última hora, pero no prestó mayor atención en ese momento.   
  
-Me prometiste cuidar tu imagen- le decía Tonks a Hermione mientras la abrazaba- No permitas que Harry se quede toda la gloria, afortunadamente no tenéis que competir por ello- continuó sonriéndose, y volviéndose hacia Ginny le dijo- Y tú… Bueno, tú ya estabas en el buen camino el año pasado. Sigue así.   
  
Las chicas la besaron y fueron a despedirse de los demás. Al momento siguiente los cuatro volvieron a su compartimiento donde para su sorpresa encontraron ya instalada a Luna Lovegood.   
  
-Ey chicos- los saludó al verlos llegar- Espero que no os importe, no encontraba hueco- dijo tan natural como siempre. Y a razón de Harry que ella fue la única que lo miró igual que siempre, lo cual no le desagradó en absoluto.   
  
Poco a poco todos los componentes del ED fueron pasando por allí. Querían saber de su verano y si había ocurrido "algo emocionante". Pasaron una tarde estupenda charlando con ellos. Pero llegada la hora de ponerse sus túnicas y ya muy cerca de Hogsmeade, Harry comenzó a sentirse angustiado y la sensación creció cuando los carruajes se adentraron en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Mientras se apeaban de ellos Harry observó las grandes puertas del castillo. Estaba en Hogwarts, había llegado a casa pero… _"¿Qué desgracias podría esperar este año?"   
_  
Perdido en sus pensamientos no sintió que Ron lo llamaba hasta que su amigo se acercó y le advirtió que se diera prisa. Casi todos los alumnos habían entrado ya, en breve comenzaría la ceremonia de selección.   
  
Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor la mayoría de los alumnos y profesores ya estaban allí sentados. Como siempre faltaba Hagrid, los nuevos alumnos debían de estar a punto de llegar. Y también, como siempre, el puesto del profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras estaba desocupado.   
  
Los cuatro miraron hacía allí intrigados, pero cuando Hagrid ocupó su sitio y Mc Gonagall hizo pasar a los alumnos de primero, él aún no había llegado._ "¿Quién se encargaría este año de las clases de DCAO?"   
_  
El comedor quedó en silencio y Harry puso atención a la ceremonia de selección. El sombreo comenzó su canción…   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bien ahi esta, la unica observacion que quiero dejaros hoy es deciros que Harry adopto el look de Sirius en su epoca de merodeador. No se porque pero quiero mostralo como pienso que era su padrino; un chico muy guapo, bien formado, que encima es consciente de que atrae a la gente y sabe aprovecharse al maximo de ello. Asi me he imaginado a mi "niño", a nuestro Harry, aunque bueno como bien dice, la "ropa no lo es todo" porque el no tiene consciencia como Sirius de que puede atraer a las chicas. En eso se diferencia de el.


	12. Capitulo 12

Y llegamos a hogwarts y empieza lo bueno realmente! (supongo que todos estaríais esperandolo ¿no?)

**CAPITULO 12 **

**  
  
**  
Desde un principio hubo un tiempo para todo;   
  
Un tiempo para soñar un futuro sin igual,   
  
Un tiempo para idear como alcanzar la meta   
  
Y un tiempo en que se llegó a lograr.   
  
Hubo un momento para aprender   
  
Y también para enseñar   
  
Un momento para compartir   
  
Y convivir en paz.   
  
Hubo un tiempo para la amistad,   
  
Cuando Godric y Rowena,   
  
Helga y Salazar   
  
Idearon y construyeron éste nuestro hogar.   
  
También hubo un tiempo para la enemistad,   
  
Porque los fuertes lazos que un día el amor unió   
  
El tiempo los tornó odiosos y los rompió.   
  
Eso cuenta nuestra historia   
  
Y yo os lo puedo atestiguar   
  
Pero el tiempo siempre retorna,   
  
De una manera u otra.   
  
También ahora lo hay y lo habrá   
  
Hay un tiempo para la estrategia   
  
Habrá un tiempo para el ataque   
  
Y también para la defensa   
  
El tiempo de organizar la unión ya pasó   
  
Aquellos que mis palabras oyeron un día como hoy   
  
Ya eligieron sus caminos, y con ellos su opción.   
  
Los que optaron por unirse, unidos quedarán   
  
Como Godric, Helga y Rowena permanecerán.   
  
Quien tenga oídos para oír, ¡que oiga ya !  
  
Y tal vez aún esté al punto de cambiar   
  
Antes de que el tiempo de guerra estalle de verdad   
  
Pero ahora es tiempo de que trabaje   
  
Y de que de éstos nuevos amigos me ocupe   
  
Qué será de ellos, solo lo sabe Merlín   
  
Tendrán tiempo de aprender   
  
Y también tiempo de elegir   
  
Nada tiene que ver su Casa porque al fin   
  
"Son nuestras elecciones, las que dicen lo que somos"   
  
Ponme sobre tu cabeza y déjame indagar   
  
Cuales son las cualidades que puedes desarrollar   
  
Pero recuerda, ahora es tiempo de elección   
  
Hoy serás sorteado, tu futuro, lo eliges tú. Cuando el sombrero terminó de cantar todo el comedor aplaudió en masa, aunque Harry y sus amigos observaron que en la mesa de Slytherin había muchos aplausos desganados e incluso gente que no aplaudió, como Malfoy. El sombrero había sido muy claro con sus palabras, tal vez este año todas las máscaras cayeran definitivamente.   
  
Mientras aplaudía Harry echó un vistazo al grupo de alumnos de primero que esperaban ser seleccionados, todos en fila de cara a sus futuros compañeros. Mirando uno a uno, esperando encontrar aquella cara que le pareció conocida en el andén. Seguramente no fuera nadie…   
  
-Abbott, Davies- llamó la profesora Mc Gonagall.   
  
Un chico salió veloz y risueño de la fila y fue a sentarse en el taburete   
  
-Hufflepuff- se oyó rápidamente.   
  
El chico salió disparado hacia la mesa de su Casa, donde su hermana Hannah lo recibió cariñosamente.   
  
-Bragge, Gerón…   
  
-Slytherin   
  
En ese momento Harry advirtió que la puerta tras la mesa de los profesores se abría y por ella entraba una mujer que tras hacerle una inclinación de cabeza a Dumbledore, fue a tomar asiento en el puesto correspondiente al de profesor de DCAO. Harry se estremeció, la única profesora que había tenido en esa materia fue todo un suplicio para él _"¿Cómo sería esta?"_ De pelo castaño liso, en media melena, mirada severa y paso casi vacilante, no se veía excesivamente mayor… Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron, como si ella hubiera sabido que la estaba observando, y entonces Harry sintió una sensación espeluznante, como si un rayo de luz fría le recorriera la espalda. Tembló   
  
-Evans, Mark   
  
Fue como si un dardo se clavara en su mente. Vio a un chico rubio, de ojos claros avanzar temeroso hacia el taburete desde la parte más alejada de la fila. Harry reconoció en aquel niño la cara que poco antes había buscado entre los alumnos, la que había visto en la estación. Sólo lo conocía de vista, pero era un niño de su barrio, ese niño al que el año anterior había golpeado su primo Dudley. Pero lo que más impactó a Harry fue escuchar su apellido. ¡Evans!. Lo había olvidado y nunca antes halló relación en ello. Pero encontrar allí a este chico lo hizo pensar. Todo esto pasó por su cabeza en cuestión de segundos. Mientras el chico se sentaba, Harry buscó los ojos de Hermione, ella atenta parecía haber hecho la misma deducción que él y encontrar la mano de su amiga apretando la suya bajo la mesa se lo confirmó.   
  
Mc Gonagall soltó el sombrero sobre su cabeza y éste le tapó los ojos al chico. Harry se descubrió pensando que gritara Gryffindor, para así tener más oportunidades de conocerlo mejor. Pero el sombrero permanecía callado. Y entonces, claro y contunden se oy

* * *

Es cortito si, pero es que algunos me salen muy largos y otros mas cortos, todo dependa de donde quiera dejar la emocion. Aunque aquí os lo vais encontrando tan seguidos que no creo que a ninguno le dé un síncope esperando a ver donde caerá Mark

* * *

SPOILER DE LOS GRANDES, ESTAS ADVERTIDO SI NO QUIERES SABER NO LEAS LO QUE SIGUE!!!!

Cuando hice este fic nada se sabía aún sobre la identidad de Mark Evans, ahora, a día actual JK Rowling nos ha revelado (perdonen que personalmente aún dude pero creo que nos está haciendo una jugada sobre la información, vaos que nos cuenta una verdad a medias! auqneu fijo que es verdad y me equivoco) que el apellido de Mark en OdF solo fue una coincidencia de la que ahora se arrepiente al ver todas las especulaciones que el chico ha levantado! y que nada tiene que ver con Harry ni con su familia y que es solo eso una casualidad porque el apellido es bastante corriente. En fin, como dije cuando hice el fic aun no se sabia nada sobre él así que supongo que nada más que como el personaje que ideé para este fic Mark en mi corazón siempre será mago! (aunque JK me diga lo contrario lo cual no me ha gustado!)


	13. Capitulo 13

Gracias por los reviews, enseguida que subo capitulo me lo leeis es estupendo! Con gente como vosotros como me voy a tardar!!!! Bueno deciros que estos días que hubo fallo del servidor al subir uno de los capitulos no se llego a cargar! Pero la maquina si tomó el titulo del capitulo, por eso siempre os irá diciendo que hay un capitulo más de los que realmente consta la historia. Vosotros para saber realmente que capitulo es el que subí fijaros en el resumen, no se me suele olvidar actualizar ahí el capitulo último que he subido. A Ellayah que dice que quería ver Lupin como profe de DCAO de nuevo, lo siento en el capitulo anterior ya se dice que es una mujer así que... siento decepcionarte pero Lupin me lo tengo reservado!. Y a todo esto os digo esta historia, si habeis llegado aqui y os está gustando, tiene continuación. ahora mismo el 7º curso se está preparando, en la misma linea de MA (Magia Antigua) que llamo yo al fic. Esta mucho mejor que este, por lo que me dicen (que yo me pongo colorada solo de pensar lo que me decís) y continua la historia incluso con cosas que aqui me diríais que no estan totalmente explicadas. Pero como dice el sombrero seleccionador "Para todo hay un tiempo" y para llegar a ese teneís que acabar este! sino si que no sabríais de que va la historia! Cuando comiencen las clases en Hogwarts vereís a qué me refiero. Eso sí el 7º aun está en proceso, llegado el momento de subirlo tal vez esté acabado. Ithae, ¿sabes que hay gente que el look que le di a Harry, no le gusta? (por los pantalones de cuero sí) pero en fin es que yo me imagino a Sirius y a él así y me digo... ÑAM!!! me los como a los dos! (Y si el Lupin de mis pensamientos se tercia también me lo como!) Sacralo, gracias por intentar advetir lo del servidor, pero ya lo sufrí yo tambien en directo! Tampoco me dejaba poner reviews en los fic que leí en esos dos días, al menos a mi me fallo durante dos días!!! Computadoras! no podemos vivir sin ellas pero tampoco nos dejan vivir en paz!!!

A todos los demás que me leeís muchas gracias también. Me gusta dejaros algún comentario cuando preguntais algo (siempre que no me pregunteis como acaba la historia claro!) pero algunos es que no preguntais ni decis nada por eso no puedo dejaros comentario en el capitulo. Sobre actualizar! ya sabeis que voy rapido normalmente pongo uno o dos capitulos al día así que si os falla el aviso de actualización miradlo! Este fin de semana ya dije el porque no pude actualizar! pero eso es algo muy raro que me ocurre pocas veces!. Bueno aquí os dejo el capitulo que es lo que quereís no que me enrrolle hablando que lo hago muy a menudo!

**CAPITULO 13 **

**  
**  
-SLYTHERIN!!!!   
  
Harry casi pega un bote y se pone de pie. Fue el tirón en su mano lo que impidió que lo hiciera; Hermione lo miraba suplicante. Alzó la vista más allá de Mc Gonagall, cuya expresión le pareció confusa, y buscó con la vista a Dumbledore esperando ver algún signo en él. Pero el director parecía distraído escuchando algo que la nueva profesora le decía en voz baja. Intentando serenarse siguió los pasos de Mark que se dirigía hacia la mesa de los Slytherins. Su Casa lo recibió entre aplausos y Harry contempló exasperado como el primero en tenderle la mano fue precisamente Malfoy; el chico le brindó una temerosa sonrisa y se sentó. La selección iba a continuar pero Harry seguí mirando hacia Mark cuando, ante su sorpresa, Draco buscó en la distancia su mirada y, para su consternación, una extraña expresión se dibujó en su cara. Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento._ "¿Sabía Malfoy algo acerca de ese niño? ¿Se había dado cuenta de su actitud anterior y solo quería molestarlo?- Y lo más importante- ¿Tenía ese tal Evans algo que ver con su familia como sospechaba?"   
_  
Perdido en ésta voráginen de sentimientos ni siquiera advirtió que la ceremonia de selección había acabado y que el banquete ya había dado comienzo.   
  
-Harry, por favor- le decía Hermione- reacciona.   
  
La miró atolondrado aún, parecía que alguno de sus amigos lo habían visto mirar ensimismado hacia la mesa Slytherin.   
  
-¿Cansado Harry?- preguntó Ginny- Pareces dormido.   
  
-Si- respondió pero apenas si puedo articular la palabra.   
  
El tema central durante la cena fue, sin duda, la nueva profesora de DCAO; nadie parecía conocerla y todos se preguntaban como sería. Además, normalmente, a Dumbledore le costaba encontrar quien se encargara del puesto y este año, seguro que con la amenaza del regreso de Voldemort le había sido más difícil aún. La mayoría de sus compañeros apostaban por la posibilidad de que ella también hubiera sido designada por el Ministerio. Cuando le preguntaron su opinión solo consiguió decir un "Aja", como dando a entender que el también lo creía.   
  
Perdido el pensamiento en el chico Evans y en la 'aparentemente' animada conversación que mantenía con él Malfoy, no se acordó de comentar a Hermione aquella extraña sensación de momentos antes, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la profesora.   
  
Tras la cena, Dumbledore dio su habitual discurso de bienvenida y, tras advertir a los nuevos de los peligros del Bosque Prohibido, pasó a presentar a la nueva profesora de Defensa. La profesora Güilmain, de origen belga, le había solicitado el puesto voluntariamente- _"Al menos no sería una incompetente designada por el Ministerio como lo fue Umbridge"-_ pensó Harry. Dumbledore también habló de la situación actual; advirtió que ese curso se llevarían a cabo muchos cambios en el plan de estudios que básicamente afectarían a partir de tercer y cuarto curso, y que no habría liga de quidditch. Terminó diciendo que al día siguiente cada alumno recibiría su plan de estudios personalizado y que algunos, compartirían lo que el director llamó 'Clases especiales'. Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry y en sus miradas vio excitación e incertidumbre. Él intentaba poner atención, pero en la distancia, no podía evitar seguir mirando a Evans.   
  
Cuando llegaron a la torre Gryffindor, arguyó que estaba agotado y corrió a refugiarse en su dormitorio. Se hizo el dormido conforme iban llegando sus compañeros, pero la verdad era que no lograba conciliar el sueño. Miró su reloj, las una a.m.; se levantó y se dirigió hacia la sala común, esperaba encontrarla desierta, pero se sorprendió cuando se encontró allí con Hermione.   
  
-Te estaba esperando Harry.   
  
Se dirigió al sofá y se sentó frente a ella, al otro lado. Su amiga fue directa al asunto.   
  
-¿Lo conocías?   
  
-Solo de vista. También vive en Little Whining. El año pasado mi primo le asestó una zurra por encarársele, según me dijo; a un niño cinco años más pequeño que él, pero… A pesar de conocer su apellido no lo relacioné con mi familia. Mi tía nunca habla de ella. Conozco a parte de la familia de Vernon, pero Petunia no mantiene contacto con nadie; sé que mis abuelos maternos murieron, así que siempre pensé que no tenía más familia que ella. Pero hoy…   
  
-¿Qué pensaste?   
  
-¿Qué pude pensar Hermione? Se supone que era el único mago de mi zona, y ahora descubro que había otro y que además lleva el apellido de mi madre. Demasiada casualidad. Quiero pensar que pueda tratarse de un primo lejano. Eso… eso sería estupendo.   
  
Hermione lo miró en silencio y lo observó pensativo, sabía que aún tenía algo más que decir.   
  
-Durante unos momentos rogué porque viniera a Gryffindor. Y ahora, es un Slytherin, y ya viste la actitud de Malfoy, nunca hace caso a los nuevos, ¿acaso sabe él algo que yo desconozco?   
  
-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo el sombrero, Harry?- La miró atónito _"¿porqué le preguntaba eso?_" -Dijo que no importaba la Casa ni las habilidades Harry. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe. Y que los nuevos tendrían tiempo de aprender y también de elegir- le dijo con voz tranquilizadora.   
  
-Pero es un Slytherin; lo influenciarán, ya verás, y más si Malfoy en persona se encarga de ello. No podré ni acercarme a él, lo impedirán, ya verás. Si hubiera estado en otra Casa hubiera sido menos preocupante.   
  
-Llevas razón Harry, pero el sombrero no se equivoca. Debe de haber una razón.   
  
-Lo sé, pero no lo comprendo. Siempre me andan ocultando cosas Hermione. ¿Y si es mi primo? Debe de tener unos padres… ¿Porqué nunca nadie me dijo que aún tengo una familia?   
  
-¿Y si no lo es?- le preguntó ella haciendo uso de su fría lógica.   
  
-Demasiada casualidad Hermione. Todos estos años me están enseñando que éste tipo de cosas no lo son cuando ocurren a mi alrededor.   
  
-Tendremos que intentar averiguar algo más sobre él. Ron y yo te ayudaremos, pero deberás tener paciencia.   
  
-Lo sé- contestó Harry intentando sonreírle- Siempre estáis cuando os necesito.   
  
-Tú también para nosotros.   
  
Se hizo el silencio entre ellos.   
  
-Son más de las tres Hermione. Deberías irte a descansar. Yo aún me quedaré un rato.   
  
-Prefiero hacerte compañía, si no te importa.   
  
Harry le asintió con la cabeza pero permaneció en silencio. Minutos después advirtió que su amiga se había dormido y en muy mala postura. La miró pensativo y con mucho cuidado la hizo recostarse en el sofá. Cuando le alzó el cuello para acomodárselo sobre sus piernas, una cadena de plata se deslizó hacia el lado; de ella colgaba una especie de camafeo. A Harry le sorprendió. En todos estos años su amiga nunca había llevado ningún adorno ni abalorio; ella no era como las demás chicas, o tal vez el no lo había notado hasta ahora que Hermione había comenzado a usar algunas camisetas más descotadas. Pero estaba seguro, no lo llevaba en Grimmauld Place el día anterior.   
  
Con estos pensamientos el sueño lo venció.


	14. Capitulo 14

Antes que nada... xlREDlx muchas gracias, con eso que me dices me haces sentir mucho más orgullosa de verdad! Supongo que te habrá gustado lo suficiente como para tener ese detallazo! Muchas gracias! a los demás que dejais reviews tambien os lo agradezco, como siempre y bueno, sobre lo que me comentais alguno de la profesora... jejeje ya estoy acostumbrada todos piensan mal de ella, incluso como mortifaga (no sois los primeros) pero eso es algo que evidentemente no os puedo responder! Espero que ahora que comienzan las clases os guste más.

**CAPITULO 14**   
  
-¡Harry! ¡Hermione!   
  
Ambos se despertaron sobresaltados, Ron los miraba sorprendido   
  
-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?   
  
-Buenos días a ti también Ron- le dijo Harry moviendo el cuello hacia los lados, tenía una fuerte tortícolis.   
  
-Nos quedamos dormidos- contestó Hermione, Ron levantó las cejas incrédulo- ¡No me ponga esa cara Ron Weasley! Solo nos-quedamos-dormidos.   
  
-Pero, pero…-tartamudeó- Todos nos fuimos a la cama, y tú- dijo mirando a Harry- estabas dormido cuando entré al dormitorio.   
  
-Me desvelé- contestó Harry intentando sonreír- Bajé a la sala y encontré a Hermione.   
  
-Comenzamos a hablar y creo que me quedé dormida.   
  
-Sí y de muy mala postura- le dijo Harry mirándola- Tuve que recostarte, si yo tengo tortícolis- dijo mientras aún se tocaba el cuello- tú hubieras amanecido totalmente entumecida.   
  
-Pero, ¿por qué no me despertaste?   
  
Harry se encogió de hombros.   
  
-Pensaba hacerlo, pero también me dormí-dijo sonriéndole- Hasta ahora.   
  
-Y no pareces haber descansado nada. Te ves horrible.   
  
-Hombre, muchas gracias- le respondió.   
  
-¡¡EO!!! Parejita, estoy aquí- Ambos le miraron interrogantes- Últimamente los dos olvidáis demasiado a menudo que existo. Pensaba que ahora que estábamos de vuelta en Hogwarts recordaríais mi existencia, pero veo que casi va a ser peor- sentenció su amigo.   
  
-Vamos Ron. -Dijo Hermione levantándose del sillón y haciendo un amago de abrazarlo, pero él se retiró airado de ella.   
  
-Quita Hermione, no hace falta que te esfuerces- su amiga lo miró ceñuda- Solo os molesté porque el resto está a punto de bajar, así que será mejor que os adecentéis un poco.   
  
Hermione comprobó la hora y salió disparada hacia su cuarto. Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa y necesitaba una ducha. "Os veo en el comedor, no me esperéis", les gritó desde la escalera que llevaba a su habitación. Harry aún permanecía sentado en el sillón, intentando librarse del dolor de cuello.   
  
-¿Me he perdido algo entre vosotros?- le preguntó Ron muy serio.   
  
-¿Cómo qué?- le respondió sin comprenderlo.   
  
-Verás, los últimos días en Grimmauld Place os la pasabais juntos en tu cuarto y… bueno, Hermione ha cambiado mucho éste verano, tú sabes. Y luego tú te apareces con ese look tan agresivo… ¿Qué quieres que piense? No es raro que opine que… hay algo entre vosotros.   
  
Harry cada vez se sorprendía más ante sus palabras, pero entonces comprendió.   
  
-Tú estás celoso- le dijo riendo, pero la cara de Ron era todo un poema. Harry dejó de reír y se puso serio.- No salgo con Hermione si te refieres a eso, en serio- dijo levantándose y poniéndole la mano en el hombro- Serías el primero en saberlo. Solo nos dormimos hablando.   
  
-¿Y qué hablaban si puede saberse?-estaba exaltado- Porque últimamente habláis tanto entre vosotros que has olvidado que ¡YO! también soy tú amigo.   
  
Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron tras sus gafas y comprendió que Ron tenía razón, hacía días que no compartía nada con él. Ni siquiera le había contado sobre el espejo. Tendría que hacerlo pronto.   
  
-Solo fue sobre la nueva profesora, los TIMOS y las clases. Nada importante. Pero tienes razón, te debo una disculpa, creo que no te he atendido bien los últimos días. Pero Ron, nunca, NUNCA, podría olvidarme de ti. Y menos por una chica, ni siquiera porque la chica fuera Hermione- dijo sonriente- Tú fuiste mi primer amigo, el primero de toda mi vida Ron, no podría olvidarte aunque quisiera- añadió mirándole fijamente.   
  
La seriedad en las palabras de su amigo lo hicieron llenarse de orgullo. Harry había dado en el clavo, estaba celoso, pero solo quería llamar su atención, que lo tuviera en cuenta, no le gustaba sentirse desplazado.   
  
-Venga, está bien. Sube a adecentarte, mira que ya bajaron casi todos- y diciendo esto se sentó en el sillón- ¡Venga! Me muero de hambre y no te voy a esperar todo el día.   
  
Harry salió disparado hacia el dormitorio y volvió en apenas 10 minutos. Hermione aún no daba señales de vida.   
  
-Dijo que no la esperáramos- añadió Ron mientras oían rugir sus tripas- Temo que se arregle demasiado, nunca antes había tardado tanto.   
  
-Mejor nos vamos- contestó Harry- o tu estomago acabará quitándole el puesto al león de nuestro escudo.   
  
Ambos salieron por el retrato de la pared riéndose.   
  
Mc Gonagall pasó a lo largo de toda la mesa repartiendo los planning escolares a cada alumno. Todos miraban intrigados sus horarios, mucho más los mayores. Harry tomó el suyo pero antes de poder mirarlo MC Gonagall le interpeló extrañada.   
  
-¿Dónde está la señorita Granger?   
  
-Ahora baja profesora.   
  
-Bien. Confío que le entregue su planning a tiempo Potter. Al fin y al cabo son muy parecidos- dijo mientras le entregaba otra copia.   
  
A simple vista el horario de ese día era normal: doble de DCAO con Hufflepuff; descanso; doble de Transformaciones con Slytherin, _"¿Qué nunca tendrían esa clase con otra Casa?"_ ;almuerzo y Encantamientos. Esa tarde casi la tenían libre de clases, era lo único más extraño en ese día. Pero el planning comenzaba a variar a partir del martes. A primera hora doble de Pociones, descanso y… Doble de 'Clase especial', no ponía ni profesor ni aula. Almuerzo y ¡¡RUNAS!!. Harry miró con atención el planning pensando que se había confundido con el de Hermione, pero no, estaba correcto, tendría runas….   
  
-Ron, ¿tienes runas el martes después del almuerzo?   
  
-No, tenemos herbología ¿por qué?   
  
-Porque yo si tengo runas.   
  
Tras unos segundos de silencio, Ron acertó a entender lo que aquello significaba y, de un tirón, le quitó a Harry su planning y comenzó a comprobarlos. Coincidían en un sesenta o setenta por ciento de las clases, pero no en todas. Y eso suponiendo que las 'clases especiales' fueran comunes.   
  
-Pero… No nos han dado los TIMOS, yo aún no elegí que EXTASIS quiero cursar- dijo con aire enojado.   
  
-Hermione y yo tampoco. Pero baja la voz, ¿no escuchaste a Dean y a Seamos? Ellos si recibieron sus TIMOS y creo que el resto también. Aquí pasa algo raro.   
  
El desayuno estaba terminando y sus compañeros comenzaba a retirarse cada uno hacia sus clases.   
  
-Será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Hermione o llegará tarde- dijo Ron.   
  
-Espera- Tomó un par de tostadas, las untó de mermelada y las envolvió en una servilleta. Ron lo miraba extrañado.- Tendrá que tomar algo ¿no?   
  
Cuando iban a subir la escalera la vieron asomar. Bajaba sonriente.   
  
-¿Porqué has tardado tanto?- le preguntó Ron   
  
-Me estaba arreglando- dijo mientras tendía la mano para coger lo que le ofrecía Harry- ¿Y esto?   
  
-Tu desayuno, tostadas con mermelada. Tómalas de camino a clase, no podemos llegar tarde, nos toca DCAO   
  
-Gracias- le dijo sonriendo   
  
Había algo distinto en ella, a simple vista no se notaba casi pero… Algo le iluminaba la cara, muy levemente, y de forma tan natural que casi parecía propio de ella. Cuando pasó junto a él Harry notó un aroma a perfume que le recordó el olor de un flan. Casi le entraron ganas de tomar uno. Harry se sonrió por el pensamiento.   
  
-Y éste es tu planning. Mc Gonagall se extrañó al no verte en el comedor y me lo dio a mí en tú lugar. Fíjate, hay muchos cambios. Y a mí me pusieron RUNAS.   
  
-Aja- dijo Hermione mordiendo su tostada mientras examinaba el planning, como si aquello no fuera nuevo para ella.   
  
-Yo sigo con herbología- contestó Ron algo malhumorado- No se porqué no pudimos elegir nuestros EXTASIS.   
  
-Sshh!!!- chistaron Harry y Hermione al unísono.   
  
-Ron, creo que han hecho una excepción con nosotros- dijo Hermione en voz baja acercándose a él- No deberías ir pregonándolo por ahí.   
  
-¿Y si me preguntan por mis TIMOS?   
  
-Miente, como hice yo anoche. Además, ¿por qué te preocupas ahora por ellos? Durante todo el verano te alejabas de mí cuando yo lo comentaba.   
  
-No me preocupan mis TIMOS Hermione. Solo intento buscar una explicación a que mi planning no sea igual al vuestro- sentencio esta vez claramente malhumorado.


	15. Capitulo 15

Para Lord Zanator y también para el resto, ya lo dije en otro capitulo anterior, la semana pasada el día que fallo el sevidor hubo un capitulo que subi y cargo pero no salio el texto. Por este motivo es que siempre dirá la pagina que hay un capitulo mas del que realmente haya cargado. El problema de no poder leer el capitulo anterior es porque tarda mucho en hacerse efectiva la actualizacion, con los reviews tambien pasa te dice que tienes 44 y no te deja ver nada mas que 40 (ejemplo practico de esta noche) Sobre actualizacar rapidamente, esto va para todos, puedo hacerlo porque el fic está acabdo, tened esto presente, se que la mayoria querreis seguir con la continuación, y el 7º curso aun se está creando así que caundo acabe este el otro ira subiendo solo a capitulo por día (la que avisa no es traidora) pero veo que teneis ganas de leer. Eso es el mejor cumplido que me haceis, GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZ"N. Sacralo, yo no he dicho que los tres no vayan a estar juntos, pero hay clases que tienen por separado, ya verás conforme se vayan dando! Tendrá algun motivo no? Además tu sabes, las capacidades de los tres no son iguales. Nelly no se que pasara (bueno si lo se!) pero Mark aqui tiene tambien su papel ¿que te ha hecho el chico? ¿Porque no quieres que sea su primo? Yo no digo nada, lo que vaya a pasar ya se verá solo me pregunto tus motivos :) Mahe! que alegría verte posteandome! como si no conocieras la historia ;) (en fin aqui Nigriv esta partida de risa algun dia sabran...) Tambien gracias a Marc, Ellayah, Eva Vidal, Ithae, Lord of the dark .... Espero no dejarme a nadie! perdon si lo hice!

**CAPITULO 15   
**  
-Bienvenidos a clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Me llamarán profesora Guilmain. Soy aurora y me ofrecí expresamente para éste puesto porque considero muy importante que éste año aprendan a defenderse y a atacar en condiciones.   
  
Todos los alumnos la escuchaban interesados, algunos se movieron incómodos en sus sillas y Hermione irguió aún más la espalda. Harry miraba a la profesora pensando en aquella extraña sensación que tuvo el día anterior. La profesora estaba ahora pasando entre los pupitres, mirando a todos sus alumnos. Al fondo de la clase Harry pudo ver a Luna supuestamente tan ausente como siempre.   
  
-Tendrán clases conmigo en DCAO y también en algunas de las clases especiales. Les advierto, y solo lo haré ahora, que soy exigente y estricta. No admitiré tonterías en mis clases.   
  
Por otro lado les diré que no acostumbro a mandar trabajo fuera de clase -se oyeron algunos comentarios de alegría entre los alumnos- y tampoco acostumbro a examinar   
  
Ahora sí se oyó un fuerte murmullo a base de "OH", "bien", "genial". La profesora carraspeó molesta por la interrupción y Hermione tornó su cara preocupada.   
  
-Pero -continuó- también les advierto, nadie pasará mi curso sin saber algunas cosas imprescindibles.-   
  
Toda la clase estaba interesada en lo que la profesora decía y volvían a escucharla con atención.   
  
- Podrán dejarse el libro en sus dormitorios si lo desean, no tienen que traerlo a clase. El libro sólo les servirá para consultas. Eso sí, espero que cada día cuando llegue a clase, todos mis alumnos me esperen dentro, varita en mano ¡y alerta! No quiero que se lleven ninguna sorpresa desagradable- dijo risueña.   
  
Todos se miraban intrigados ante aquella advertencia, pero a pesar de la sonrisa de la profesora parecían tomar en serio sus palabras. Acababa de decir esto cuando se paró delante de su mesa. Harry, Ron y Hermione, sentados en la primera fila, la tenían tan solo a unos pasos. No era mucho más alta que cualquiera de ellos, y su complexión algo gruesa le hacía recordar a Harry a Umbridge. Pero había algo extraño en ella, su sola presencia emanaba poder igual que lo hacía Mc Gonagall; y también se veía inflexible como ella. Y aún así, había algo más, algo que Harry aún no conseguía descifrar.   
  
-Bien, ¿alguna pregunta?   
  
Hermione alzó la mano inmediatamente.   
  
-¿Si, Señorita Granger?   
  
Los tres se sorprendieron al ver que conocía su nombre.   
  
-¿No habrá evaluación?- preguntó Hermione confusa.   
  
-Eso dije. ¿Algo más?   
  
Por un momento se hizo el silencio, nadie parecía atreverse a preguntar nada.   
  
-Bien. Debemos de trabajar mucho. El regreso de Voldemort – casi toda la clase se estremeció, Ron incluido- hace que todo cambie- continuó hablando como sin darle importancia a la reacción de los chicos- Y desearía erradicar esa actitud tonta de ustedes; espero que al final del curso, al menos la mayoría de ustedes, consigan nombrar al Señor Oscuro por su nombre. Nadie puede vencer una guerra si ya tiembla con sólo escuchar el nombre de su enemigo.- afirmó contundentemente.   
  
Harry pensó que comenzaba a gustarle aquella mujer y se sorprendió gratamente de que ella no temiera el nombre de Voldemort. Pensó que incluso Snape evitaba llamarlo así.   
  
-Ahora os haré una pregunta importante- Todos esperaron en silencio- A parte de Potter… -dijo mirándolo un instante a los ojos casi cálidamente- ¿Alguien más ha conseguido un patronus corpóreo?   
  
Los chicos murmuraron sorprendidos, "_¿cómo iban a conseguir un hechizo tan poderoso cuando ni siquiera se lo habían enseñado?"_ Pero se sorprendieron aún más al ver que Hermione levantaba su mano tímidamente, casi temerosa de hacerlo.   
  
-No esperaba menos de usted señorita Granger- replicó la profesora sonriéndole.   
  
Hermione bajó su mano con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, tan satisfecha como si acabara de conseguir una matrícula de honor en un TIMO. Guilmain miró al resto de la clase pensativa y añadió.   
  
-¿Cuántos de vosotros lo habéis intentado?   
  
Ésta vez hubo más manos levantadas: Ron, Neville, Dean, Lavender, Luna, Ernie, Justin, Hannat, Susan y Zacharias tenían las manos alzadas. La profesora fue preguntándoles a todos y cada uno de ellos su nombre y a qué nivel habían llegado conjurando el hechizo.   
  
Harry no podía evitar sonreírse al escucharlos. Se sentía orgulloso recordando todo el trabajo que le había costado a cada uno de ellos empezar a conseguir un poco de humo blanco de su varita. El resto de compañeros los escuchaban atónitos por la sorpresa.   
  
Cuando acabó con todos ellos, Guilmain comenzó a explicarles al resto la base para conjurar un Patronus: la necesidad de un pensamiento feliz, hermoso y muy poderoso; la pronunciación perfecta del hechizo y sobre todo, contra qué se usaba un Patronus. La clase se les pasó volando y todos salieron comentando lo buena que parecía ésta profesora. Algunos la comparaban a Lupin y Moody, los únicos profesores que realmente les habían enseñado algo en esa asignatura. Mientras recogían sus cosas Ron le dijo a Hermione,   
  
-A todos les preguntó su nombre menos a ti. ¿La conoces?   
  
-No- contestó Hermione   
  
Ron se encogió de hombros y añadió en tono de broma…   
  
-Tal vez tenga "el ojo interior" y por eso supo tu nombre.   
  
-¡Señor Weasley!- se oyó detrás suyo y Ron se volvió temeroso hacia la profesora sin saber que esperar porque ella lo hubiera escuchado.- No hace falta ser adivina para conocer a los inseparables amigos de Potter. Y si no le importa, preferiría que no bromeara con cosas que no entiende en mi presencia.   
  
-Disculpe profesora- dijo Ron abrumado y tan colorado que no se le distinguía la raíz del pelo.   
  
Los tres se quedaron parados mirándola   
  
-Bien, ¿a qué esperan? Váyanse…   
  
Avanzaron hacia la puerta y, cuando la cruzaban, Ron dijo casi susurrando a Harry "Qué oído más fino"   
  
-¡Señor Weasley! Deje sus comentarios para el pasillo.   
  
Harry y Hermione no pudieron evitar reírse.   
  
El resto de las clases de ese día, comparadas con la de Defensa, le parecieron a Harry de lo más normal, a pesar de que tanto Mc Gonagall como Fliwitck habían dicho que también sus clases serían más avanzadas y duras este curso.   
  
Michael y Ferry se acercaron a él mientras practicaban en encantamientos para comentarle que la profesora Guilmain también había preguntado a su clase sobre los patronus. Michael afirmó que 'no parecía nada sorprendida al ver que ningún Slytherin lo había intentado' y Terry le comentó que la cara de Malfoy lo decía todo… 'Si lo hubieras visto Harry…- le había dicho- No se puede dudar que él ni siquiera sabía el hechizo para lanzarlo' le comentó orgulloso.   
  
Esa fue la última clase de aquel día. Como tenían toda la tarde libre subieron a la torre Gryffindor a dejar sus cosas y decidieron bajar a ver a Hagrid. Pero cuando iban a abandonar la sala común, la puerta se abrió y entró Mc Gonagall.   
  
-Señor Potter, venía a buscarlo. El director quiere hablarle, lo llevaré a su despacho. Y, señorita Granger, si fuera tan amable de esperarme en el mío… Tengo que hablar con usted.


	16. Capitulo 16

Sobre reviews y preguntas, pero antes que nada gracias por dejarlos... a ver en primer lugar, Anita Puelma ya dije antes que no todos tienen las mismas capacidades. En MA las clases especiales se llaman así porque van a ser especiales, muy especiales, verás en este capitulo una de las razones por las cuales Hermione y Harry tienen un horarario diferente. Además hay cosas este curso que son necesarias que Harry aprenda y que tal vez Ron no necesite!. Pero para saber sobre las clases tenéis que seguir leyendo, no suelo revelar cosas importantes del fic!. :) Sacralo ¿te gusta la pareja Harry-Luna? Fijaté cuando la presentaron en OdF me gusto la chica... al menos me gusto mucho más que Cho, pero también tendreis que esperar para saber sobre romances, si es que llegan porque... ya dije que este fic tiene continuación y mientras lo escribía ya estaba en mente su continuación así que todo está calculado (a proposito ya os diré el nombre del siguiente, cuando este vaya terminando!) Ithae, ¿licantropa Guilmain? Jajajaja mira no había caido yo en eso! No, te puedo decir que no lo es! Pero bueno ya iras descubriendo cosas de ella, no solo tiene buen oido, creo que tienes más cosas reservadas que sorprenderan!. Ya lo creo!!!! y otra cosa! con lo de Luna No me he equivocado, se que es compañera de ginny pero... todo tiene sentido ya veras, creo que hasta Dumbledore dijo algo acerca de que 'algunos alumnos compartirian clases especiales' así que veras que algunos alumnos parecen haber subido un curso, tal vez cuente el porqué, tal vez no.... pero esta así hecho a posta! fijate que la mayoría de ellos son los que pertenecen al ED, será que su nivel está más alto no? Y sobre ron... uy uy uy, que este chico no me inspira demasiado, no esperes mucho sobre él, eso sí, cuando tiene algun papel está gracioso! Pero bueno ya aviso, el chico no me inspira demasiado, tal vez porque no se me da demasiado bien el humor y siempre lo veo como la parte 'cómica' del trio. Sobre Harry-Hermione... en fin lo que siempre digo (aunque aquí aún no lo he repetido demasiado) "¡A seguir leyendo!" y "Para todo hay un tiempo" Bueno muchas gracias a todos! Y si alguien lee sin dejar reviews, que al menos levante la mano! :) es que no sabeis cuanto anima a la gente que vamos empezando en esto! Y es mi fic inagural!!! Que también se admiten críticas y hasta ahora no me llegan! :)

El problema con el numero de capitulos sigue y no se como quitarlo y veo que aún no ha cargado el capitulo 15 que subí anoche así que igual os encontrais los dos de sopetón. Yo que solo había publicado en foros aún no me acostumbro a este sistema, pero supongo que en hay tantos fics que el servidor tiene que llevar su ritmo. Así que ya sabéis siempre pone un capitulo más de los que realmente hay desde el día que dió error! Espero que éste también os guste!

**CAPITULO 16   
**  
Harry miró interrogante a sus amigos y siguió a Mc Gonagall, que no volvió ha hablar hasta llegar a la gárgola que bloqueaba el acceso al despacho. Dijo la contraseña e hizo pasar a Harry quién subió solo.   
  
-¿Profesor Dumbledore?   
  
-Pasa Harry- contestó el director desde arriba- Siéntate.   
  
Unos segundos después Dumbledore bajó y se sentó en su butaca frente a él.   
  
-¿Cómo estás Harry?- le preguntó.   
  
-Bien.   
  
Se sentía extraño, la última vez que entró en aquel despacho, lo dejó todo destrozado. Pero hoy se veía igual que siempre y todo estaba nuevo y en su lugar. Permaneció callado esperando que Dumbledore hablara.   
  
-Bueno Harry, como habrás comprobado este año va a ser "algo especial" para todos aunque mucho más para ti. De eso es que quiero hablarte. Tus 'clases especiales' comienzan mañana; algunas de ellas serán compartidas con otros alumnos pero otras, serán algo más exclusivas. Sé que no ya no puedo mantenerte más al margen en ésta situación, y aunque lo hiciera, hallarías el modo de involucrarte.   
  
Harry lo miró sorprendido pensando que Dumbledore parecía haber cambiado de actitud respecto a él.   
  
-Recuerda Harry, a pesar de todo, sigues siendo un alumno como otro cualquiera mientras estás en Hogwarts, aunque este año tú y tus amigos, ellos tampoco se van a mantener al margen así que es mejor tenerlos preparados- dijo pensativo como para sí mismo- tendréis un entrenamiento más avanzado. Básicamente eso serán vuestras 'clases especiales' y comenzareis aprendiendo a apareceros y desapareceros. Ya me encargué de acondicionar un lugar para que podáis aprenderlo. Eso sí, solo es por vuestra seguridad y para casos de emergencias. No podréis utilizarlo fuera de clase hasta que el Ministerio os conceda la correspondiente licencia. ¿Entendido?   
  
-Si profesor.   
  
-Para el resto de clases especiales contaremos con ayuda. Lupín, Moody, Tonks y algún otro auror os darán algunas clases magistrales e informaciones importantes. Y contaremos también con otra clase de ayudas que creo pueden ser muy beneficiosas para vuestros compañeros- dijo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa y, entrelazando sus manos, lo miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna.   
  
-¿Qué tipo de ayuda, profesor Dumbledore?   
  
-La vuestra Harry. La profesora Mc Gonagall está informando ahora mismo a la señorita Granger.   
  
Harry le miró sorprendido   
  
-¿Y cómo podemos ayudar?- le preguntó curioso.   
  
-Bien Harry, el año pasado demostraste unas dotes insuperables para la enseñanza así que, me he permitido contar contigo para imponer como 'clase especial' a los alumnos de primero, lo que vosotros conocisteis en segundo como "Club de duelo".   
  
Harry lo escuchaba atento, no sabía qué pensar.   
  
-Los lunes por la tarde, tú y la señorita Granger impartiréis esa clase.   
  
Harry hizo el amago de preguntar algo, nervioso, pero Dumbledore alzó su mano y sonriéndole lo cortó para seguir hablándole.   
  
-Sé que estás sorprendido Harry, y que no te ves capacitado para eso, pero sí lo estás y nadie mejor que tú para alentar a estos niños temerosos que acaban de llegar. Piensa cómo te sentías tú al llegar a Hogwarts Harry; ellos se sienten igual, con la excepción de que la mayoría están aterrorizados por la inminente guerra y otros, los de origen muggle, ni siquiera sabían de su existencia. Además la gran mayoría se ha criado escuchando tu nombre Harry, con la certera esperanza de que tal vez algún día podrían coincidir contigo en uno de estos pasillo- dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole abiertamente- Sé que serás el mejor de los profesores para ellos y que ellos aprenderán de ti más que de cualquier otro. Son lo que más tenemos que proteger Harry y a su edad tú ya enfrentaste cosas terribles. Nadie mejor que tú para apoyarles en sus miedos y hacer que aprendan a defenderse de él.   
  
Ante estas palabras Harry asintió con la cabeza. Sentía que Dumbledore depositaba en él una gran responsabilidad pero a la vez le estaba mostrando todo su apoyo.   
  
-Sabía que no te negarías Harry- dijo sonriente- La profesora Guilmain os ayudará en todo lo que necesitéis.   
  
Harry volvió a asentir, se había quedado sin palabras. Dumbledore calló un momento y luego continuó hablando.   
  
-A su tiempo irás descubriendo todo lo que pienso que te será necesario cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarlo Harry. Tus clases especiales serán duras, a veces insufribles para un joven de 16 años. Se te pedirán pruebas que solo se piden a los magos graduados que se preparan como aurores. Aunque tus amigos te acompañen a ti siempre se te presionará más, no lo olvides. Pero sé que podrás con ello Harry y que aprovecharás bien tú "tiempo".   
  
Este año estaré menos en Hogwarts, puede que algunas temporadas no pueda ni venir; mientras no este, Mc Gonagall asumirá las funciones de dirección, cuando necesites de ella, para cualquier cosa- dijo poniendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras- no dudes en consultarla. Y recuerda que más profesores pertenecen a la Orden Harry.   
  
Pero por otro lado cuando esté aquí, quiero que vengas a practicar Legislement conmigo Harry, será una de las clases especiales exclusivas para ti.   
  
-¿Legilimens?- preguntó sorprendido.   
  
-Sí Harry, yo me encargaré de eso. Pero Oclumencia seguirá enseñándotela el profesor Snape- Harry puso cara de espanto- Y eso no es discutible Harry. Sigue siendo algo básico para ti y tampoco él está muy contento de tener que hacerlo; así que espero que ésta vez pongas todo tu empeño en ello.   
  
-Lo haré- afirmó convencido aunque molesto ante la idea de tener que volver a practicar con Snape.   
  
-Se me acaba el tiempo Harry, pero antes de irte… te gustaría preguntarme algo ¿no?   
  
Harry alzó las cejas por la sorpresa, _"¿de verdad Dumbledore le estaba diciendo aquello?"   
_  
-¿Sobre… cualquier cosa?- le preguntó dudoso.   
  
-Prueba- fue su respuesta.   
  
-Entonces, dos cosas.   
  
-¿La primera?- preguntó Dumbledore.   
  
-¿Quién es Mark Evans?   
  
Lo dijo contundentemente, mientras miraba fijamente a Dumbledore, cuyos ojos se oscurecieron tras sus gafas. Vio como su cara se transmutaba a una expresión seria y temió que no le contestara como tantas otras veces. Pero Dumbledore se levantó y de espaldas a él caminó hacia la ventana.   
  
-Eso, Harry- dijo uniendo las manos en su espalda- es un secreto que no me puedo jactar de ocultarte yo. Hace años que otra persona veló el conocimiento de su existencia a todos. Tanto que ni siquiera yo sabía de su existencia hasta que la pluma de Hogwarts dio su nombre éste verano como futuro mago a cursar sus estudios aquí.   
  
No podía verle la cara al director pero su voz parecía sincera.   
  
-Mc Gonagall me trajo la noticia tan sorprendida como yo. Solo te daré un consejo Harry; búscalo, acércate a él…   
  
-Pero profesor, él es un Slytherin…   
  
Dumbledore se volvió hacia él y por un momento lo miró casi enojado. Luego su rostro se suavizó y añadió:   
  
-También lo fue Salazar y en un tiempo fue el mejor amigo de Godric. Nunca lo olvides Harry, no son nuestras habilidades las que muestran quienes somos, sino nuestras elecciones. Tienes que darle la oportunidad de elegir- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Creo que tu posición como profesor de Duelo te darán una gran oportunidad para acercarte a él- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.   
  
Hubo un momento de silencio.   
  
-¿Y la segunda? Debo marchar Harry.   
  
-¿Por qué ha puesto ese escudo en la Sala de la Muerte?   
  
Harry miraba fijamente a Dumbledore, sabía que el director esperaba alguna pregunta relacionada con Sirius pero, por la actitud del profesor, dedujo que no esperaba una pregunta tan directa como esa. Harry había decidido no callar más las cosas y afrontarlas en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.   
  
-¿Cómo sabes eso Harry?- le preguntó Dumbledore muy serio.   
  
-¿La verdad? Lo vi en mis sueños- contestó desafiante.   
  
Dumbledore inclino la cabeza pero no contestó, Harry lo miraba expectante.   
  
-Definitivamente es imprescindible que continúes aprendiendo oclumencia- le dijo- Y aprenderás algo más en tus clases de runas sobre esa Sala Harry, te lo prometo.   
  
-Pero eso no responde a mí pregunta…- le interpeló irritado y para suavizar su tono de voz añadió- Profesor.   
  
-Ya perdí a un ser querido y muy valioso allí Harry. No puedo permitirme perder a otro.   
  
Dumbledore le dijo estas palabras clavando sus ojos en él y con voz y cara cansada. Harry tuvo la sensación de que el director hubiera envejecido diez años en solo un segundo.   
  
-Ahora, si no te importa Harry, tienes que acudir a la cena, y a mí…- hizo una pausa- A mí me esperan en Grimmauld Place.   
  
Harry se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta. Mientras la abría se giró y, sonriendo, se volvió a mirar al director.   
  
-Gracias profesor Dumbledore.   
  
Pero él no pareció oírle. Por una vez Harry abandonó aquel despacho pensando que había conseguido la información necesaria. Si no toda, al menos sí que una parte.

* * *

Referencias: legilimens, es la palabra inglesa que han traducido como legeremancia o algo así en el español pero es que no me gusta la palabra asi que utilice la inglesa a la que me acostumbre leyendo. 


	17. Capitulo 17

Sobre reviews: **Marc** repito por cuarto capitulo consecutivo (es la ultima vez que lo digo) desde el día que el servidor estuvo inactivo SIEMPRE habrá un capitulo cargado más del que en realidad hay!!! Pero fue que el capitulo 9 decia que estaba y realmente nunca llego a cargarlo en memoria, por lo menos la primera vez, cuando ya conseguí que lo hiciera no había forma de que la maquina aceptara que en vez de 10 capitulos eran 9, no te preocupes que ya me encargo yo de que no falte ninguno!. He intentado quitar el error pero no puedo así que siempre os dirá que podeis leer un capitulo que no existe, es fantasma!!! Mirad el numero que yo actualizo en el indice para saber que capitulo es el ultimo que subí. Espero que leas lo que pongo antes de los capitulos porque sino tampoco ahora te enterarás. Gracias por seguir leyendome.** GaRrY **todos tus reviews dicen siempre eso? bueno no me quejo al menos los dejas eso es señal que estas leyendo y también te lo agradezco! **Ellayah** ¿De verdad crees que te llamaría pesada? No creo no, me encantan tus reviews! tu no dejes de ponerlos!!! **Ithae** No te vayas a desvelar por esperar capitulos que con este servidor nunca sabes cuando van a cargarse, por ejemplo ahora son las 19:30, a saber cuando es que se actualiza!!! AH! y creo que las dos habeís pasado a leer los minis fics de Mahe, eso es bueno me gusta que lo hicierais porque... si os gusta "MA" y luego vais a seguir en la continuación vereis el porque os digo esto.En mi pagina de inicio digo que ella es mi beta lectora, además de la fuente de muchas de mis inspiraciones cuando me atranco en la historia pero ha llegado a hacer mucho más ya lo vereís.** xlREDlx** De verdad me has vuelto a dejar reviews!!!??? Guau!!! Casi no me lo puedo creer muchas gracias! Espero que el hacerlo no sea tan malo! no sabes como te lo agradezco!!!! Y conste que tal vez dijeras algo muy interesante pero lo siento solo te digo que... algo más sabrás, es evidente que hasta Dumbledore le dijo que aprendería más sobre el Velo pero... "para todo hay un tiempo" y tendrás que seguir leyendo. Eso sí te comunico que los merodeadores son mi debilidad y aunque levemente en todos mis escritos salen por pasiva o por activa, aunque reconozco que hay mucho más de todos ellos en la continuación del fic. solo puedo decirte eso por ahora. Creo que ya he respondido a todos los que me han salido como reviews nuevos así que... De nuevo gracias por leer a todos! que nunca me cansaré de deciroslo! AH!!!! y muchas gracias también a algunos que vi que me pusieron como autora favorita (ni me lo puedo creer de verdad, hay cosas mucho más buenas que esta en ,) me halagais en extremo! De todo corazón gracias!

* * *

Advertencia, en esta clase os encontrareis algo que a algunos os puede resultar duro e incomodo. Lo siento pero es el único ejemplo que se me ocurrió para conseguir el efecto que necesito en una poción y porque es algo con sentido más adelante. Pero no quiero adelantar nada. Solo estaba pensando en que algunas personas al leerlo aquí puede sentirse apenada si es que alguna vez le ha tocado sufrir de cerca los efectos que se describen. Que me perdone por los efectos que hice tener a esa poción si les trajo malos recuerdos.

* * *

**CAPITULO 17   
**  
Volví a estar allí. Ésta vez ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado, pero indiscutiblemente estaba. _"Estoy cansado"-_ pensó- _"¿Cómo se puede derribar un muro invisible de tal poder? ¿Cómo traspasar un escudo de tal fuerza?"_ Se sentó en las gradas, pero ésta vez no empuñó su varita, ni siquiera lo intentó. En la distancia, allá abajo, se erguía el arco que enmarcaba el velo, lo miró fijamente. Entonces comprendió algo… Snape entró en clase veloz como una flecha y con aire casi más molesto que de costumbre. Aquello no sería agradable.   
  
-Ésta debería de ser mi clase de EXTASIS, y la gran mayoría de ustedes no deberían estar aquí; pero eso no es asunto mío… Ésta clase tendrá un nivel de EXTASIS adecuado o si no lo logran, les prometo que pasarán más tiempo en la enfermería que en sus salas comunes. Batirán el record de Potter permaneciendo allí- dijo con malicia- Claro está, si no lo supera él mismo. Y ahora, ¡comencemos!   
  
Tomó su varita y de un solo toque hizo que todos los postigos de las ventanas del aula se cerraran de golpe, produciendo un gran estruendo. Todos parecían atemorizados, Snape nunca antes había hecho algo así.   
  
-Tienen una vela en sus mesas. Úsenla.   
  
Mientras los alumnos encendían a tientas la pequeña fuente de luz Snape continuó explicando.   
  
-La poción de hoy es sumamente peligrosa, su uso está regulado por el Ministerio y su potencia es tal que un leve descuido puede provocar la muerte.Aunque de hecho ésa, es su única finalidad.   
  
Su componente principal es polvo de lazo del diablo, y es tan sensible como la propia planta. Pongan atención al tiempo de cocción y a la fuerza de las llamas.   
  
Al terminar, cada uno tomará una sola gota de ella y la probará. Si está bien hecha, su corazón dejará de latir dos segundos y podrán comprobar en sí mismos los efectos de lo que los muggles llaman 'ataque cardiaco'. Si fallan…   
  
¡Potter!- dijo volviéndose en ese instante hacia ellos- Confío que haya aprendido a leer bien.   
  
¡Tienen una hora!   
  
Todo el mundo se empleó a fondo en seguir paso a paso las instrucciones de la pizarra; no era la primera vez que Snape les hacía probar sus propias pociones, y en verdad sabían que podían llegar a pasar una gran temporada en la enfermería. Ésta vez incluso Hermione parecía desconfiar de su propia capacidad, ella que siempre lo lograba, y Malfoy estaba tan concentrado en su caldero como nunca antes lo vio Harry. Por un momento deseó ser Neville para poder ahorrarse este suplicio, él estaba en adivinación. Harry se puso manos a la obra con todo el empeño de que fue capaz. Por una vez, Snape no se dedicó a pasear entre ellos criticando sus trabajos, simplemente se sentó en su mesa y permaneció ahí casi toda la clase, pero también le hizo preocuparse ver que el profesor no trataba de enmendar ningún error.   
  
-Sus pociones ya estarán listas- oyó sobresaltándose- "No podía haber pasado ya una hora" pensó Harry.   
  
-Bien, veamos- continuó Snape- ¿Quién comenzará? Sí, usted, señorita Granger. Veamos si en realidad es usted tan buena como siempre aparenta.   
  
Hermione, atemorizada, tomó un cuenta gotas y con cara desencajada fue a cargar la dosis de su poción. Pero en ese momento Snape la interrumpió.   
  
-¡No!, espere. Mejor si… la toma del caldero de Potter.   
  
Harry desvió la mirada de su amiga y clavó sus ojos iracundos en los de Snape. Con todo el control que fue capaz de reunir, y que fue bastante poco, se dirigió a él.   
  
-No puede hacer eso profesor- dijo tratando de no sonar agresivo. En el grupo de Slytherin se oyeron algunas risas.   
  
-¿No-puedo-qué, señor Potter?- contestó Snape manteniendo aún la mirada y acercándosele hasta quedar separados tan solo por el caldero- ¿Qué NO PUEDO HACER QUÉ?- le espetó de nuevo enfadado.   
  
-No puede obligar a Hermione a tomar mi poción.   
  
Harry vio la cara transmutada de su amiga por el rabillo del ojo, y escuchó los movimientos espasmódicos de Ron detrás de él. Pero no retiró la vista del profesor en ningún momento.   
  
-Creo que no comprende señor Potter- dijo mirándole burlonamente- ésta es MÍ CLASE y yo decido qué se hace y qué no. Decidí que Granger tomará su poción y la tomará.   
  
Aún seguían mirándose profundamente, en silencio, como si pudieran librar así una dura contienda. El resto de la clase permanecía totalmente callada, expectante y sorprendida.   
  
-Pero usted dijo que cada uno probaría SU poción, señor. Si quiere saber los efectos de la mía, yo la tomaré- dijo decidido pero perdiendo claramente el poco control que aún mantenía.   
  
-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN SEÑOR POTTER! ¡Cállese o lo expulso! Ni siquiera le quitaré puntos a su Casa por ésta impertinencia señor Potter; su desconfianza hacia su propio trabajo dice mucho de usted. Será divertido. ¡GRANGER!- dijo volviéndose hacia ella- La estamos esperando.   
  
Hermione estaba pálida y sus ojos se mostraban velados por el temor; pero cuando se puso frente a Harry, presta a tomar la poción, clavó su mirada en él y sus labios le deletrearon "Confío en ti". Entonces metió decidida el cuentas gotas en el caldero. Harry vio tal franqueza en su mirada que tembló, ni siquiera el mismo confiaba tanto en su poción, a pesar de saber que había puesto su mejor esfuerzo en realizarla. Por un momento estuvo tentado de empujar el caldero y derramar la poción, pero la franqueza de su amiga lo dejó paralizado el tiempo justo para que ella tomara la muestra. Hermione se llevó el vial a la boca y vertió en ella una pequeña gota, tal como había indicado antes Snape. Toda la clase los miraba expectantes.   
  
Ni siquiera había llegado a bajar el brazo cuando sus labios lanzaron un quejido sordo, su faz se contorsionó en una mueca desagradable y, mientras ella se llevaba la mano al pecho, Harry vio como cada músculo de su cuerpo se contraía espasmódicamente. Salió disparado de su banca hacia el otro lado de la mesa justo a tiempo de parar la caída de su amiga entre sus brazos. Definitivamente acabaron los dos en el suelo; Hermione había perdido el conocimiento. Hubo un silencio muy tenso que apenas si duró cinco segundos desde que Hermione tomó la poción, pero aquel tiempo se le hizo eterno a Harry. Comprobó el pulso de su amiga, el corazón aún latía. Respiró algo aliviado. Entonces la voz de Snape irrumpió en su desazón.   
  
-Bien, parece que por una vez Potter hizo posiblemente su mejor poción hasta la fecha. Suerte para la señorita Granger. Quiero una muestra del resto en un vial, en mi mesa, etiquetado e identificado.   
  
Harry seguía en el suelo con Hermione entre sus brazos, mirando amenazadoramente al profesor.   
  
-¡Weasley! Ayude a Potter y lleven a Granger a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey sabrá lo que debe de hacer.   
  
Mientras sacaban a Hermione de clase Harry observó como Malfoy lo miraba con una sonrisa maligna en su cara. En ese momento lo odió como nunca. 

* * *

Referencias: a ver la escena de Snape cerrando las ventanas, evidente de dónde la saqué no? Es que fue una de las primeras que vi y me encantó! 


	18. Capitulo 18

**CAPITULO 18**   
  
Llegaban tarde. Era su primera clase especial y llegaban tarde. La profesora Guilmain se enojaría. Estaba cerrado. Llamó a la puerta, no se oía un solo ruido en la clase. La profesora abrió la puerta.   
  
-¡Llegan tarde!- dijo con cara seria.   
  
-Tuvimos que dejar a Hermione en la enfermería. No podrá asistir a su clase, profesora.   
  
-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó.   
  
-El profesor Snape la hizo probar una poción- dijo Ron.   
  
-¿Qué clase de poción?- preguntó interesada.   
  
-Mortiserum- dijo Harry casi sin voz.   
  
-Bien- continuó enarcando las cejas- Mañana estará recuperada. Pasad y sentaros.   
  
A Harry le dio la impresión de que la profesora había puesto cara preocupada al oír el nombre de la poción, a pesar de afirmar que al día siguiente su amiga ya se encontraría recuperada. Entró en el aula y sólo entonces se dieron cuenta que estaba desierta. La única persona a parte de ellos estaba sentada en la primera banca. Cuando entraron los saludó.   
  
-Hola, chicos. ¿Hermione está bien?   
  
-¡¿Ginny!?- exclamó su hermano sorprendido.   
  
-Eso parece, no te preocupes- respondió Harry aunque sin mucho convencimiento pensó Ginny.   
  
-Bien y ahora que estamos todos. Bueno, falta la señorita Granger, mañana tendrá que ponerse al día… Durante ésta semana todas sus clase especiales serán conmigo, en éste aula. Van a aprender a aparecerse y desaparecerse- Ron y Ginny se miraron sorprendidos- Será algo muy importante para usted señorita Weasley, le quedan casi dos años para tener la edad apropiada para aprenderlo y también para obtener la licencia del Ministerio. Comprenderán que esto debe de ser un secreto entre nosotros y que no lo usaran más que en caso de emergencia extrema. ¿Está claro?   
  
-Si profesora- contestaron Ron y Harry a la vez   
  
-¿Ginny?   
  
-Perdón profesora. Estaba pensando… ¿qué podemos contar como situación extrema?   
  
-Podrán utilizar ésta capacidad si se ven envueltos en, digamos, una batalla como la del año anterior en el Ministerio, con todos aquellos mortífagos. En los duelos y guerras entre magos cada uno utiliza toda aquella capacidad que posea y pueda hacer que el contrincante salga perjudicado. Supongo que su pregunta se refería a eso ¿verdad Señorita Weasley?   
  
-Si, gracias.   
  
-Pues tendrá que ponerle mucho esfuerzo en conseguirlo, porque en su caso la edad le resultará muy limitante. Aparecerse, es parte de la magia antigua y es muy difícil de controlar a ciertas edades, al menos para la mayoría- dijo mientras que a Harry le pareció que lo miraba de reojo- Pero estoy segura de que lo conseguirá. Sus amigos la ayudarán estoy segura. ¡Confío en que todos lo logren en una semana!   
  
Tras el almuerzo Harry se dirigió al despacho de la profesora Mc Gonagall. Quería comentarle lo que había pasado con Hermione.   
  
-Pase, señor Potter, imaginaba que vendría a verme tarde o temprano.   
  
-Entonces ya sabrá porqué quería verla- dijo muy serio   
  
-Supongo que se trata de la señorita Granger.   
  
-Profesora Mc Gonagall ¿cómo pueden permitir que Snape haga esas cosas?- preguntó desesperado.   
  
-El profesor Snape, Potter- le corrigió- Y tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo, están ustedes en un nivel de EXTASIS, y ésa es su manera de hacerles aprender. Durante muchos años ha sido un buen método.   
  
-Pero… ¿porqué mi poción? Me hizo responsable de lo que le ocurriera a Hermione- dijo apenado- Debí ser yo quién la tomara…- dijo casi sin voz al final.   
  
-Si en el último momento el profesor Snape decidió cambiar a tu poción Potter, estoy segura que es porque pensó que estaba mejor hecha que la de la señorita Granger. Ésta poción es parte de la magia antigua, muy pocos logran su total perfección y, aunque peligrosa, es imprescindible que la aprendan Potter.   
  
-Pero profesora. ¡Es Hermione! La mejor de la clase- le replicó.   
  
-Sí, pero no es infalible.   
  
-Pero yo…   
  
-¡Ya basta!- le interrumpió- Deberías de confiar más en Snape Harry. A pesar de todo, no es la primera vez que te ayuda. Y ahora, tienes que volver a clase. La señorita Granger estará totalmente recuperada mañana. No tienes porqué preocuparte.   
  
Harry abandonó el despacho de mal humor. Snape los trataba injustamente pero nadie parecía observarlo, al contrario, lo apoyaban. Se dirigió a su primera clase de runas. Allí se encontró con Neville, Ginny y Luna. Los cuatro esperaron ansioso la tardanza del profesor y acabaron charlando entre ellos por su ausencia. Definitivamente nadie se presentó y los cuatro se fueron extrañados al gran comedor al llegar la hora.   
  
Tras la cena Harry visitó a Hermione en la enfermería, tenía que pasar la noche en observación, pero su amiga lo tranquilizó y le afirmó que se encontraba bien. No le dijo nada, pero realmente se había asustado mucho, por unos momentos, mientras la había sostenido en sus brazos y antes de comprobar su corazón, Harry había temido lo peor. Nunca se lo hubiera perdonado. Verla recuperada era un alivio.

* * *

Referencias: Fue Mahe quien me dio el nombre de la poción pues después de dos días no lograba hallar un nombre apropiado que me gustara. Se basó en el veritaserum evidentemente, pero tuve que contarle para que servía la poción, algo que quería reservarme como sorpresa también para ella. Pero parece que disfruta sabiendo trozos importantes de lo que ocurrirá en mi historia. La verdad yo con mi ansiedad no se como ella puede tener cierta información y no morir pensando qué ocurrirá (yo no puedo hacer eso con sus fics). Pero menos mal porque su ayuda me resulta inestimable. Comentar con ella en voz alta hace que la musa salga de muchos atolladeros y si no… la musa de Mahe hace el resto, como con el nombre de la poción. Os dije que Mahe había dicho mucho en este fic, y aún os queda por leer lo mejor que ella aportó. Pero… "para todo hay un tiempo" así que ese momento ya llegar


	19. Capitulo 19

Se que habeis dejado reviews pero aún no me deja leerlos ese es el motivo por el que si habeís preguntado algo no os puedo responder, supongo que preferis leer. Bueno muchas gracias a todos por dejarme vuestras opiniones, más aún a los que no suelen hacerlo ;)

**CAPITULO 19   
**  
A pesar de todos los cambios y de la cantidad de tareas y trabajos que tenían que hacer cada día, la semana se pasó volando. El domingo Harry se levantó exhausto pensando en todo lo que aún le quedaba por terminar y con la presión de que al día siguiente él y Hermione tenían su primera clase espacial como profesores. Harry se sentía temeroso de no saber manejarlos aunque Hermione lo animaba a cada momento y se veía muy orgullosa de poder participar en ello.   
  
La primera clase fue… "divertida" según dijeron los chicos, pero realmente resultó un desastre. Hermione y él se habían batido en duelo para mostrarles a los alumnos como debía de hacerse. Pero… Eso solo fue una pantomima de duelo. Si pensaban que representar un duelo entre ellos sería fácil, se equivocaron totalmente. Debían de haberlo ensayado, pero no lo hicieron. Resultado, llegado el momento de enfrentarse, bajo la mirada expectante de todos aquellos chiquillos, Harry se sentía más como un mono de feria que como un profesor. Y por otro lado allí estaba ella, tan seria, dispuesta a batirse con él como si de ello dependiese su vida. Cuando se inclinó para hacerle la reverencia no pudo evitar sonreírle. _"¿Cómo iba a batirse en duelo con su amiga?"   
_  
Por un momento pensó que hechizo podía lanzar para mostrárselo a los chicos_ "Expeliarmus", "Tarantallegra"… "La varita de Hermione es temible"-_pensó mientras miraba su cara de concentración- _"Y ella también está evaluando que hechizo utilizar"-_siguió pensando- _"Tampoco quiero lastimarla…"_ Así que se decidió y dijo:   
  
-¡PROTEGO!   
  
Pero Hermione había decidido hacer lo mismo que él y, evidentemente el efecto de ambos hechizos protectores no se notó; dos rayos de luz chocaron en mitad de la sala y fue como si dos viejos amigos se saludasen, saltaron algunas chispas de colores y se acabó. Le dio la risa. Debían de haberlo preparado.   
  
Harry paró un momento para explicarles a los chicos lo que había pasado y volvieron a intentarlo. Pero ésta vez fue peor, no logró concentrarse y, tras volver a saludarse, apuntó su varita hacia ella con su varita que temblaba en su mano a causa de la risa contenida. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Hermione se enfadó y le espetó:   
  
-¡Señor Potter! El duelo ha comenzado. Compórtese.   
  
Pero fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Lo había llamado "Señor Potter" y realmente se veía muy molesta por su actitud. Pero no pudo evitarlo más tiempo y rompió a reír bajando su varita. Los chicos reían también divertidos por la situación y Harry observó que Hermione enrojecía de furia, intentó parar de reír pero le fue imposible. Lo siguiente que supo es que salió disparado hacia atrás, impulsado por la potencia del rayo plateado de Hermione y que la risa que ahora si que no podía parar, era dolorosa. Respiraba con dificultad y no podía moverse. "Rictusempra" ... ni siquiera lo había escuchado.   
  
Hermione se hizo cargo de la situación, finalizó el hechizo y dijo unas palabras a los chicos; les aseguró que en la próxima clase comenzarían a practicar duelos entre ellos y dio por finalizada la clase. Mientras los chicos abandonaban el aula animados por esa clase, Hermione lo miraba enfurecida. Supuso que le echaría un gran rapapolvos por su comportamiento, pero fue peor. Se limitó a pasar por su lado sin mirarlo y no volvió a hablarle hasta dos días después. Ni siquiera le permitió disculparse en ese tiempo. Tenían que haber practicado.   
  
Lo dicho, desastroso. Él, el "héroe" de los chicos como lo había llamado Dumbledore, vencido como un principiante con uno de los hechizos más tontos y fáciles de parar a su edad. Pero esperaba no tener que recibir ninguno más de una Hermione tan enfada, no sabía si lograría pararlo ni estando totalmente concentrado. Hermione cada día era más poderosa.   
  
El único punto a favor… que los chicos se desinhibieron y al final de la clase ya parecían más confiados con ellos. No querían que los vieran como a profesores propiamente dichos; tenían que enseñarles, sí, pero pretendían ser algo más para ellos. Su falta de profesionalidad, al menos logró romper esa barrera alumno-profesor. Le costó reconciliarse con Hermione, pero se ganó la gracia de casi todos ellos.

Aún no terminaba septiembre y la presión por las clases era mayor que el año anterior cuando habían tenido que prepararse para afrontar sus TIMOS. Las clases con Snape eran cada vez más insoportables: conseguir desaparecerse les había costado casi dos semanas de clases especiales y Ginny, tuvo que aprender tomando su mano y la de Hermione en sus primeros intentos; su amiga ponía todo su empeño, pero Guilmain llevaba razón cuando afirmó que su edad sería muy limitante, al final de la segunda semana lo consiguió, pero eso les retrasó una semana entera.   
  
Pero definitivamente, lo que más le había sorprendido de aquellos primeros días, fue la clase de runas. Tanto él como sus compañeros se quedaron admirados al ver a la que sería su profesora durante los dos primeros trimestres, ya que no era otra que Hermione. Neville, Luna y Ginny pensaron que sería divertido pero Harry supuso que sería muy dura con ellos, más después de su experiencia con las clases de duelo, y no se equivocó. Hermione les dijo que tenían seis meses para aprender todo lo que ella sabía y que tendrían que esforzarse mucho para en el tercer trimestre mantener el ritmo del profesor.   
  
Pero todo lo que sabía Hermione sobre runas, era demasiado para ellos.   
  
-¿Y yo porqué siempre estoy apartado?- se quejó Ron esa noche en la sala común.   
  
-Tú tienes otras clases especiales, Ron. Y no puedes quejarte, ya tuviste dos veces a Lupín Nosotros ni siquiera pudimos saludarlo.   
  
-Si eso está muy bien pero a pesar de estar aprendiendo muchas cosas nuevas no sé porqué no puedo seguir vuestro ritmo. Incluso Ginny y Neville tienen algunas clases de más con vosotros. NO ES L"GICO- chilló.   
  
Harry y Hermione se miraron sin saber que decir, pero Harry pensó que, al menos lo de Neville era más lógico. Él podía haber sido el elegido en su lugar, tal vez Dumbledore también lo preparara para algo. 


	20. Capitulo 20

Sobre reviews, tengo unos cuantos atrasados porque subí capitulos sin que me dejara ver lo que me decían. A ver empecemos:** xlREDlx ** seguro que te gusta el suspense? Yo creo que por provocarte esa ansiedad es que te andas acostumbrando a dejar post ;) Gracias por tus palabras, me encanta! Y sobre Canuto y Lunatico... a lo mejor en este fic no hay mucho de ellos, bueno si que hay algo pero tienes que seguir leyendo, pero si te gustan los merodeadores no te pierdas la continuación, durante el 7º curso hay mucho, mucho de ellos! Y sobre que a Hermione enfandad no la pueden controlar ni Sumbledore y Voldemort juntos jajajaja no sabes lo que me he reido con eso!!! que bueno! porque yo se todo lo que viene en este curso y en el siguiente! que bueno, todavía me ando riendo!;**Ellayah** que tu amiga no esté registrada no le imposibilita de dejar reviews dile a Ligeia que (bueno estarás leyendo así que ya sabes) deje ella también sus ideas, y mejor si me contais vuestras conjeturas sobre por donde pensais que ira el fic! Seguro que luego nos podemos reir un monton las tres! y ella es tu beta lectora? jejeje encantada Ligeia!; **Ithae** se que eran cortitos pero... es que según me interese dejar la intriga pues quedan de un modo u otro, además en el foro donde publicaba esto no se veían tancortos, aqui parecen más cortos pero el fic como digo ya estaba hecho, la continuación tiene capitulos mucho mas largos porque la verdad me animo que la gente leyera este y bueno, la idea para el siguiente fue muchisimo mejor, ya verán si aguantan la tortura de segui leyendo. sobre lo que me dices de Harry y el ministerio... ya verás de que se trata pero tendrás que seguir leyendo, lo siento, eso es algo que no puedo desvelar por ahora; **Eva Vidal** se que sigue pòr ahí, eso mismo que me dices es lo que yo pensaba;** Lladruc** ¿eres nuevo? bienvenido! y gracias por leerme! Pues intento actualizar a diario y normalmente minimo subo un capitulo, a veces más de uno! Pero es que este fic esta hecho ya y terminado, tiene continuacion que esta en proceso fianl. De todos modos suelo ser de las que no publica una historia hasta que le queda muy poquito para acabar de escribirla (es que me gusta que todo cuadre y a veces si lo hago de otro modo no puedo modificar lo que ya hay puesto) Ademas mi musa escribe igual el primer capitulo que en medio del segundo se va al final! asi que hasta que todo no cuadra no subo! Bueno estate pendiente porque suelo subir a diario. Y cuando este acabe pues supongo que igual con la continuación, un capitulo al día a no ser que no pueda hacerlo por algo. Si vosotros leeis que menos que yo no os martirice esperando (algo que yo llevo fatal, leo fic para paliar la espera por JK así que cuando las actualizaciones tardan siglos me pongo de los nervios!) No suelo leer más que fic que esten acabados! porque desespero!. Espero verte por aqui de nuevo!

* * *

Y bueno ahora el capitulo que este me encanta me resulto muy emotivo escribirlo. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten igual que yo cuando lo cree!

* * *

**CAPITULO 20   
**  
Los alumnos de primero habían avanzado mucho en sus clases de duelo con ellos y Harry había logrado acercarse a Mark en poco más de un mes. Se podía decir que tras el fiasco del primer día, Hermione y él se habían convertido en amigos de los chicos y éstos, aunque los trataban con el respeto debido a un profesor, se sentían a gusto con ellos y eso hacía que aprendieran rápido. Harry pensó que parecían tener el nivel de chicos de segundo.   
  
Ese día Mark lo llamó al terminar la clase.   
  
-Profesor… ¿podría…- dudó- hablar un momento con usted?- dijo tímidamente.   
  
-Claro. Hermione nos vemos luego- dijo a su amiga y ésta abandonó la clase cerrando tras de sí la puerta.   
  
-Dime Mark, ¿qué pasa?   
  
-Yo, es que, profesor…   
  
-Llámame Harry, Mark, la clase ha terminado.   
  
-Uhmm, esto, Harry. Es que… me gustaría preguntarle algo, si no le importa.   
  
-No, dime.   
  
-Es que ¿usted vive en Little Whining no?   
  
Mark soltó la pregunta tan veloz que Harry por un momento dudó de lo que había escuchado sorprendido. Mark miraba hacia el suelo temeroso de su atrevimiento. Harry le sonrió.   
  
-¡Vaya!, ¿me conocías?   
  
-Bueno, tengo el disgusto de conocer a tu primo- dijo Mark colorado pero mirándole y pasando a tutearlo por primera vez.   
  
-Sí, ya lo sé- le contestó Harry mirándole entusiasmado por aquella iniciativa de Mark.   
  
-Entonces… todos estos años…   
  
Le costaba trabajo decir aquello, pero se notaba que todo éste tiempo el chico había aguantado su curiosidad. Ahora parecía que no podía echarse atrás.   
  
-Tus tíos siempre decían en el barrio que pasabas los cursos en el centro criminal de San Brutus- dijo algo azorado.   
  
Harry sonrió y se acercó algo más a él.   
  
-¿Hogwarts te parece un centro para criminales incurables, Mark?- le preguntó risueño.   
  
-¡No!, claro que no pero… -paró un momento- Eres Harry Potter y, bueno, yo…   
  
Harry comenzó a reírse abiertamente y luego le dijo:   
  
-Te vi el primer día en la estación, me pareció reconocerte. No te ubicaba porque siempre pensé que yo era el único mago de la zona.   
  
Harry calló un momento recordando las palabras de Dumbledore sobre el chico. Estaba tremendamente nervioso, pero ahí estaba Mark, mirándole expectante. Le había brindado una oportunidad de oro para indagar en su pasado, tenía que aprovecharla. Tomó aire y continuó.   
  
-Luego, busqué tu cara entre los alumnos en el gran comedor, pero no te vi hasta que fuiste llamado para tu selección. Y entonces, al escuchar tu nombre, no me cupo duda de que eras tú.   
  
Mark irradiaba felicidad, tal vez ilusionado porque el famoso Harry Potter lo conociera. Pero él estaba ansioso por saber dónde le llevaría esa conversación. Se fijó bien en el chico y le dio la impresión de que quería contarle algo más. No sabía como sacar el tema de su familia, pero pensó que lo más lógico era empezar por el principio, así que haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas le preguntó:   
  
-¿Tus padres son muggles, verdad?   
  
Mark le miró sonriente y afirmó con la cabeza. Harry esperó que hablara, parecía haber dado en el clavo.   
  
-Sí, pero…- calló un momento- Pero cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts mi padre se alegró mucho- añadió el chico con una gran sonrisa.   
  
Harry cada vez estaba más nervioso. Mark seguía hablándole de su familia, hacía días que era lo que más deseaba Harry saber.   
  
-Entonces me contó que era el segundo mago en una larga dinastía de muggles.   
  
Harry no pudo evitar interrumpirle ansioso.   
  
-¿El segundo mago?- le preguntó exaltado- ¿Hubo otro?- le dijo dando un paso hacia él.   
  
Los nervios empezaban a traicionarlo; quería preguntarle por su apellido, contarle, saber… Pero no quería espantar al chico.   
  
-No. Bueno, sí- respondió- El caso es que no fue un mago, sino una bruja.   
  
A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se quedó sin aliento y un gran peso oprimió su pecho._ "una bruja..."_ repetía su mente. Miró a Mark interrogativamente, deseando intensamente que continuara.   
  
-Una hija de mi tío, un hermano de mi padre- confirmó inclinando la cabeza.   
  
_"Está cerca"_ -pensaba Harry- _"Es ella, no puede ser de otro modo. No llevaría el apellido si no lo fuera."_ Intentando ocultar su nerviosismo Harry ocultó sus manos en las mangas de su túnica. Su pose pareció impresionar a Mark. Esperó.   
  
-El caso es… - Mark estaba cada vez más nervioso _"¿Por qué?"_ -Bueno yo…   
  
Entonces metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un trozo de pergamino antiguo, doblado en cuatro partes, al estilo de las cartas muggles. Se quedó mirándolo un momento y luego clavó la vista en sus ojos. Tenían un brillo especial pero también mostraban un poco de temor. _"¿Qué pasa, Mark? ¿Qué me quieres decir?"_ -pensaba Harry ansioso, el corazón queriéndosele salir del pecho.   
  
-¿Si?- lo alentó a seguir.   
  
-Creo que deberías de leer esto. Si no te importa- le tendió el pergamino a Harry temblando- Me lo entregó mi padre tras llegar la lechuza de Hogwarts- dijo casi sin voz.   
  
Harry tomó el papel temblando casi más aún que Mark y, mirándolo curioso, comenzó a desdoblarlo cuidadosamente.   
  
-Será mejor que te sientes mientras leo- dijo al chico con una voz que a él mismo le sonó muy rara.   
  
El chico asintió y se sentó. Abrió la carta y leyó expectante…   
  
_"Querido primo:"_   
  
Era una letra muy fina y elegante.   
  
_"Es una pena que no llegara a conocerte. Me hubiera gustado tanto…   
  
Si Tienes esta carta en tus manos es porque por fin habrán aparecido tus poderes. Eres el segundo mago en nuestra familia y eso es motivo de orgullo. Vas a entrar a un mundo maravilloso que sé que te gustará. Hubiera deseado poder estar a tu lado en estos momentos para aconsejarte y orientarte en tu nueva vida. Pero sospecho que eso será imposible, por eso preparé esta carta para ti.   
  
Al punto de escribir esto, mi vida corre peligro, pero me ha sido desvelada tu existencia y con ello me advirtieron que la magia también estaría en ti. Cosas terribles pueden ocurrir en mi vida y, por temor a ello, he preparado un conjuro que se encargará de velar tu naturaleza mágica desde el momento de tu nacimiento hasta que llegue el tiempo en que Hogwarts te reclame.   
  
Ahora que tienes ésta carta en tus manos sabrás que ése tiempo ha llegado. Pero si no he sido yo quien esté a tu lado en estos momentos, me temo que nunca pueda estarlo. Pase lo que pase recuerda que te amé desde años antes de nacer.   
  
Quiero que sepas que tengo un hijo, mago también, apenas va a cumplir un año. Espero que algún día puedas conocerlo en Hogwarts. Me gustaría que fuerais amigos. Sé que para él serás un regalo del cielo. Ojalá nunca tengas que leer esta carta, eso habría hecho nuestras vidas muy distintas; pero si lo estás haciendo recuérdame con cariño, como yo siempre pensé en ti.   
  
Todo mi amor,   
  
Lily Potter Evans."   
_  
Harry se tambaleó, se puso lívido y sintió como una lágrima resbalaba por su cara. Se estaba mareando, pensó que se caía al suelo. Sintió que Mark se le acercaba y le ayudaba a sentarse.   
  
-¿Harry?- le oyó decir preocupado.   
  
Pero él no podía reaccionar. Clavó la vista en la firma de la carta. Aquellas palabras tan elegantemente escritas pertenecían a su madre… Esto era más de lo que había pensado. Tenía un primo; no un primo hermano, pero familia al fin y al cabo. Harry temblaba emocionado.   
  
-Harry, por favor- escuchó la voz de Mark- Me estás asustando.   
  
Alzó la vista y, entre las lágrimas, vio a su primo agachado ante él, mirándole preocupado. No podía hablar.   
  
-Lo siento- dijo tímidamente Mark- No pensé que…   
  
Harry alzó su mano y el chico cayó. Tomó un momento para secar sus lágrimas e intentó serenarse.   
  
-Mark yo…- comenzó a decir, pero su voz parecía no querer responderle. Las lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos.- Gracias- logró decir al fin. Mark abrió los ojos sorprendido- No sabes cuanto significa esto para mí- le dijo ya más recuperado de la impresión.   
  
-Entonces- titubeó Mark- ¿Lily era tu madre? La que mató Quien-Tu –Sabes…- dijo sorprendido.   
  
Harry acarició el pergamino aún ausente, perdido en sus emociones, pero logró responderle asintiendo con la cabeza. Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Harry leyó y releyó la carta intentando grabar todas las palabras en su memoria; el trazo elegante de su madre, la dulzura que desbordaba una carta escrita a quién aún ni existía. Perdió la conciencia del tiempo y el lugar. Lo que le pareció días después oyó a Mark llamarlo, el chico lo había acompañado todo ese tiempo en silencio.   
  
-Harry, la cena ya debe haber terminado. Debo volver a mi sala común.   
  
Estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Harry. Llevaban allí más de dos horas.   
  
-Perdona Mark, yo… No sabía nada de esto. Bueno he de reconocer que al descubrir tu apellido sospeché que pudiéramos estar emparentados de algún modo pero…   
  
Harry suspiró fuertemente y con ese suspiro descargó parte de la tensión que aún lo invadía. Miró la carta por última vez y se la tendió a Mark que permanecía parado frente a su asiento. Intentó ofrecerle una sonrisa cálida. Mark le devolvió la mirada; por un momento, bajó la vista al pergamino y volvió a clavar sus ojos azules en él. Entonces hizo algo que Harry no olvidaría nunca. Se irguió y muy serio le dijo mirándole fijamente:   
  
-Creo que deberías quedártela Harry- Harry saltó en la silla de emoción y oyó a Mark añadir sonriente- Significa mucho para ti.   
  
Harry lo miró e intentó replicarle, pero Mark movió la cabeza hacia los lados y añadió:   
  
-Considéralo… un recuerdo de familia.   
  
Y diciendo esto comenzó a alejarse hacia la puerta. Harry consiguió reaccionar a tiempo de darle las gracias. Mark le mostró su mejor sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza y, adoptando entonces una sonrisa pícara añadió "Ya nos veremos, profesor" y salió corriendo del aula.   
  
Él se quedó allí, perplejo, con la carta de su madre apretada contra el pecho. Ni siquiera supo cómo, ni cuando, había vuelto a su habitación. 


	21. Capitulo 21

**Ithae** ¿pero tantas ganas tienes de leer? Guau... lo que me alegra que en verdad os guste, yo no pensaba que algo salido de mi mente pudiera tener ese resultado; y sobre Mark... uhmmm es mi "segundo niño mimado" detrás de Harry claro está, porque a Mark pude darle la personalidad que quería desde el principio, se ve muy maduro sí, tal vez demasiado no? No se, no todos los niños tienen que ser iguales no? A mi me encanta la personalidad que me quedó. Ya sabrás más cosas! **xlREDlx** ¿quieres unMark más.... Sltyherin...? Jejeje ya hay pistas en el fic sobre cosas que pueden pasar y tal vez pistas sobre porque Mark es "as" pero si no la pillaste, el tiempo te dirá si el chico es un Slytherin o no... ¿Dijiste algo sobre "esos poderes" de Mark? Eso es por lo que dice Lily en la carta? Uhmmm te advierto que ella se refería a que veló esas manifectaciones de magia incontrolada propia de los niños muggles y que nadie sabe a que vienen hasta que reciben la carta de Hogwarts! (eso por si te andas comiendo la cabeza pensando en qué poderes fueron los que veló Lily con su conjuro...) Si no te referias a eso... pues nada aclaración de todos modos. **Lladruc y Sacralo** también seguis leyendo Gracias! Y bueno algun reviews más que seguro aún no me deja ver. A quí os dejo otro capitulo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 21**   
  
La carta de Lily dejó a Harry muy impresionado, tanto que llevaba días sin conciliar el sueño. Ni siquiera compartir aquello con Ron y Hermione le sirvió de consuelo. Había encontrado a una parte de su familia, de una familia que creía no tener; pero a pesar de la alegría que sentía cada vez que recordaba a su primo, Harry se sentía mal. Durante sus noches de insomnio sólo pensaba en sus padres, en como su madre protegió a un niño nonato tan celosamente que ni el propio Dumbledore supo de su existencia hasta que la pluma de Hogwarts lo reclamó. Y en Sirius, también pensaba en Sirius. Ya ni siquiera tenía que soñar para reproducir fielmente sus estancias en la Sala de la Muerte. Incluso despierto se veía allí, y sabía que aquellas visiones eran reales, a pesar de seguir practicando oclumencia.   
  
Llevaba días pensándolo, una gran opresión en el pecho lo impulsaba a ello. Sabía que no debía hacerlo y no sabía de todos modos por dónde empezar a buscar. Pero deseaba, aunque sólo fuera por una vez, volver a mirar el Espejo de Oesed, ése espejo dónde vio por primera vez a sus padres. Sabía cuál era el deseo más ferviente de su corazón, pero aún así quería que el propio espejo se lo mostrara.   
  
Miró el reloj. Las tres. Se levantó y tomó la capa de su baúl. Estaba decidido, lo buscaría, recorrería todo el castillo si era necesario, pero tenía que encontrarlo.

El tiempo avanzaba y ya casi llegaba la Navidad. Durante todo éste tiempo nada se sabía de Voldemort o sus mortífagos, parecía que los hubiera tragado la tierra.   
  
La última clase especial antes de las vacaciones fue realmente dura.   
  
-Chicos, sentaos y guardad vuestras varitas, hoy no las necesitareis- les dijo la profesora Guilmain.   
  
Los cuatro se miraron sorprendidos ante las palabras de su profesora pero tomaron asiento silenciosos.   
  
-Se que sois muy buenos amigos, los mejores que haya conocido Hogwarts desde la época de los merodeadores. Por eso, el tema que hoy vamos a tratar sé que os resultará muy delicado. Pero es necesario que estéis preparados para todo.   
  
Si antes estaban sorprendidos, cada palabra de la profesora los dejaba aún más expectantes. Tras una breve pausa continuó.   
  
-Si os pregunto si queréis lo mejor para cada uno de vuestros amigos, me contestaréis que si ¿verdad?   
  
-¡Claro!- respondieron todos a la vez sonriendo.   
  
-Aunque lo que sea bueno para uno suponga una carga dura de soportar para el resto, estaríais dispuestos a soportarla.   
  
-¡Si!-dijeron de nuevo al unísono.   
  
Aquello era tan obvio que no comprendían porqué les preguntaba eso. Entonces Hermione habló.   
  
-Profesora Guilmain, hace años que cada uno de nuestros problemas, es un problema para todos nosotros- dijo seriamente- En primer curso, cuando me quedé encerrada en el baño con un troll, Ron y Harry no dudaron en arriesgar sus vidas para salvarme y, apenas éramos unos niños- dijo sonriendo. Ron se sonrojó un poco al recordar que él si que había dudado.   
  
-Y en su segundo año, cuando Riddle me llevó a la Cámara, ellos vinieron a rescatarme y eso casi le cuesta la vida a Harry- continuó Ginny decidida.   
  
-Y en tercero, fue a mí a quien acudieron a salvar de Sirius, sin pensar qué podía pasarles- terminó Ron.   
  
Harry permanecía callado y colorado. No le gustaba escuchar esas cosas de boca de sus amigos.   
  
-Y el año pasado- habló la profesora- ninguno de vosotros dudasteis en seguir a Harry al Ministerio, y todos os enfrentasteis a una muerte casi segura nada más que por lealtad a él. Sí, lo sé, no os importa arriesgar vuestras vidas por la de alguno de vosotros. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera vuestra propia vida la que tenéis que poner en juego? ¿Qué pasaría si tuvierais que elegir entre la vida de dos de vosotros? No la vuestra y la de otro, sino entre la vida de dos de vuestros amigos. ¿Qué haríais?   
  
El silencio que invadió la sala se hizo notar. Ron abrió los ojos con cara de espanto; Ginny bajó la cabeza y comenzó a juguetear nerviosa con sus manos; Hermione miraba a la profesora extremadamente pensativa, como si supiera dónde iba a desembocar esa charla; y él, él estaba atemorizado ante la sola idea de verse en ese trance.   
  
-¿Y bien?- preguntó la profesora- ¿Qué harían entonces?   
  
Se miraban entre sí con caras temerosas, ninguno de ellos encontraba respuesta que dar.   
  
-Llevan más de un minutos pensando. Ahora su indecisión acaba de costarles la vida a sus dos amigos, en lugar de a uno solo…   
  
-Perdone profesora, ¿no cree que está siendo muy cruel?- soltó Ginny de pronto, exasperada por la situación. Tenía la cara desencajada como si al pensar en ello lo estuviera viviendo realmente.   
  
-¿De verdad? Ginny. Pensaba que las experiencias que habéis vivido estos años pasados os habían mostrado que la vida es lo suficientemente cruel para esto y mucho más.   
  
De nuevo el silencio.   
  
-¿Harry?   
  
-Yo… No podría elegir- contestó.   
  
-¿No?   
  
-Tiene que haber otra solución. Siempre hay un camino ¿no?- respondió auque no totalmente convencido.   
  
-¿De veras? ¿Y si ya lo dejaste atrás? ¿Si no lo encontraste a su debido tiempo?- le preguntó huraña.   
  
-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Harry intrigado.   
  
-Por ejemplo, a que olvides que tienes un medio seguro y eficaz para comunicarte con alguien, digamos, llamado ¡Sirius!- dijo casi usando el mismo tono que Snape cuando quería herirlo.   
  
Harry se sobresaltó tanto que dio un bote en la silla.   
  
-Eso sí fue un golpe bajo 'profesora'- dijo Ron con gran ironía en sus últimas palabras, preocupado al ver la cara que había puesto su amigo.   
  
La expresión que Harry le dedicaba era una mezcla de tristeza y rabia contenida hacia ella.   
  
-Tengo que haceros reaccionar de algún modo- dijo firmemente aún en el mismo tono- Y ahora que estás enfadado Harry. ¡¿QUÉ HARIAS?!- le gritó.   
  
Harry se levantó de la silla y puso ambas manos sobre la mesa, volcando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ellas para inclinarse y así poner su cara más cerca de la de la profesora, mirándola desafiante.   
  
-Evaluaría las consecuencias, vería quién es más débil de los dos y… actuaría en consecuencia- respondió furioso.   
  
-Bien. Vamos mejorando.   
  
Harry vio como sus amigos lo miraban sorprendidos y sólo en los ojos de Hermione encontró algo de comprensión.   
  
-¡Ron! ¡Ginny!. No miréis así a Harry. Os dije que sería duro. Pensad en ello un momento. ¿Qué es peor, perder un amigo, dos o incluso a todos?   
  
Volvió a hacerse el silencio. Harry aún permanecía de pie.   
  
-Ahora quiero que penséis también que, no siempre el mejor es el más fuerte, ni el más débil el más indefenso. Todo depende de la situación, nunca puedes saberlo al cien por cien e incluso conociéndoos como vosotros lo hacéis sería difícil decidir quien podría defenderse mejor por sí mismo. Pero puede que en décimas de segundo os tengáis que ver obligados a decidir y lo mejor sería no tener que hacerlo, pero llegado el caso… Observad, evaluad y decidid firme y rápidamente, porque lo más seguro es que no podáis dar marcha atrás. Tendréis que asumir las consecuencias de vuestros actos, sean las que sean.   
  
Harry volvió a su sitio algo más tranquilo, pero demasiado tenso aún para poder pensar correctamente. El resto de la clase siguieron hablando del tema, preparándose psicológicamente para éste tipo de situaciones y plantenado posibles situaciones ficticias y como atajarlas. Pero Harry no estaba ahí, él se quedó pensando en la alusión de la profesora al espejo de Sirius. _"¿Cómo supo ella eso?"   
_


	22. Capitulo 22

Sobre reviews: **xlREDlx** ¿La profesora es mala? Solo está haciendo su trabajo y tiene que hacer que los chicos y sobre todo Harry, responda. sobre Mark, tampoco dije expresamente que no vaya a tener "ningun poder" pero... es que no quiero revelar nada sobre Mark es parte de la trama del fic así que tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber más sobre el chico (en ese momento solo hice alusión con mis palabras a lo que ya habíais leido, nunca hablo de las cosas que tienen aun que ocurrir cuando soy tan explcíta); lo mismo te digo a tí **Nelly Esp** para saber cuanta influencia puede tener Malfoy sobre él... tendrás que seguir leyendo, al fin y al cabo ambos son Slytherin ¿no? AH! me alegro de que hayas seguido leyendo, y todo el mundo quiere mas de Ron ay! que pena no se que me pasa con los Weasley que no suelen inspirarme demasiado!;** Sacralo **en su primera clase Guilmain ya dijo que era estricta y que quiere que los chicos aprendan! es una aurora así que tiene que portarse así si quiere adiestrarlos bien! Eso suponiendo que ella esté en el lado bueno ¿verdad **Eva Vidal?** porque me parece que estas dudando de ella! jejeje mucha gente lo hace, me encanta saber que puedo dejaros confundidos y con la intriga! (lo siento pero me gusta, creo que eso es parte de una historia que sepa dejar pillados para que continueis leyendo) sobre romance... ¿uhmmm? bueno según se mire hay muchas versiones sobre lo que las personas consideramos amor, romance, amistad a otros niveles... Pero no desesperes que hay capitulos que yo definiría como "muy tiernos" cuando algunas que ya leyeron el fic los definierin de "muy romanticos!" Lo dicho no desesperes "para todo hay un tiempo" y cada cosa tiene su momento oportuno.

* * *

**CAPITULO 22   
**  
Harry avanzaba por el claustro del patio cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad, con paso rápido y firme, pero parándose de vez en cuando para observar el mapa: Flitch, el conserje, estaba en la entrada a las mazmorras, la señora Norris bajaba por las escaleras desde el quinto piso y… Casi da un grito al ver dos minúsculos puntos parados solo a unos metros de él, en el corredor que desembocaba en el claustro por su izquierda. De no haber mirado el mapa, se hubiera chocado de frente con ellos. Se acercó más el mapa para ver de quién se trataba. _"Maldición, otra vez Snape. Es como si me vigilara a cada momento"_-pens_-"Pero, ¿Con quién habla?... su punto es tan débil que no alcanzo a leer su nombre. Nunca antes vi algo así en el mapa".   
_  
Por un momento se debatió entre la razón de volver a la torre Gryffindor habiendo tentado ya demasiado la suerte por esa noche, y la gran curiosidad que sentía por saber qué hacía Snape allí a esas horas y, lo más importante, con quién hablaba. Finalmente, su naturaleza impulsiva le venció y decidió, al menos, asomar la cabeza por el pasillo para poder ver al desconocido. Tomó la varita y tras pronunciar en un susurro las palabras que velaban el mapa, lo transformó acto seguido en un galeón que guardó en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Si lo pillaban no quería perder el mapa que tan preciado le era, y menos si era Snape quién volvía a tenerlo en sus manos.   
  
Muy cauteloso, se asomó por el corredor; el profesor Snape le daba la espalda y su cuerpo le impedía ver a su interlocutor. Hablaban en voz muy baja, no podía oírse más que un siseo similar al de las serpientes. Cada vez más intrigado se acercó hasta que comenzó a escuchar sus palabras. Entonces la reconoció.   
  
-¿Por qué lo odias tanto?- oyó que decía.   
  
-No lo hago.   
  
-Pues tienes una forma muy especial de demostrarlo.   
  
-Es igual de arrogante que su padre.   
  
-No es verdad, y lo sabes. Es un adolescente luchando frustrado contra las injusticias de un profesor. No está en igualdad de condiciones, ¡no como lo estabais tú y James! No puedes volcar en el hijo el odio hacia el padre.   
  
-Me desafía incluso en mi propia clase.   
  
-Lo llevas al límite de su capacidad.   
  
-¡Ah! ¿Y tú no? ¿Por qué lo defiendes?   
  
-Lo sabes.   
  
-¡Claro! ¿Cómo podía olvidarme? Tú también estarás siempre a su favor- dijo irónicamente.   
  
-¿Qué te hice en el pasado, Severus, para que ni siquiera recuerdes nuestros juegos de niños y nuestra amistad?   
  
-¿Y te atreves a preguntarlo? Siempre estuviste de su parte, a pesar de compartir nuestros juegos como dices. Apareció James en tu vida y te olvidaste de mi existencia- sentenció con cara de desprecio.   
  
-Eres injusto- la oyó decir apenada.   
  
-¿Injusto? La vida, la verdad, lo es.   
  
-La verdad es que conocí a Potter a través de Lily, y fuiste tú quien se alejó de mí mucho antes de que los conociera, nada más entraste en Hogwarts y te obsesionaste con las artes oscuras. ¿Acaso aún no sabes porqué me hice aurora?   
  
Snape pareció callado unos momentos y ella aprovechó para acercarse aún más a él. Indecisa, Harry la vio levantar su mano y posarla sobre el brazo izquierdo de Snape. Pero con ese gesto algo ocurrió. Le pareció que Snape se contorsionaba como sacudido por el dolor y con todo su cuerpo rígido se retiró de ella, llevando su mano derecha allí dónde ella le había tocado, justo en el lugar donde la marca debía estar en su brazo. Enfurecido, bramó…   
  
-¡No vuelvas a tocarme Virginia! ¡NUNCA!   
  
-Yo- titubeó- No pretendía… No fue mi intención…   
  
Snape la miró un segundo y aún sosteniendo su brazo dijo:   
  
-Siempre lo antiguo fue fuerte en ti. Si aún no aprendiste a controlarlo no deberías ir tocando a los demás- y con éstas palabras volteó y pasó junto a Harry como una exhalación.   
  
Estaba perplejo ante lo ocurrido. La profesora Guilmain permaneció quieta, mirando por donde se había ido el profesor. Cuando Snape dobló la esquina ella miró un momento hacia la derecha y frunció el ceño, justamente en dirección a donde se encontraba él. Harry pensó si era posible que lo hubiera descubierto. Pero entonces, ella comenzó a andar mirando su mano y suspiró. Se perdió por el mismo camino que había tomado Snape.   
  
Harry esperó unos minutos, sacó de nuevo el mapa y regresó pensativo a la torre Gryffindor. _"Ella también había conocido a sus padres…"   
_

* * *

Bien sé que este capitulo es corto, bastante corto, pero es que tiene que ser así. Es una secuencia que tiene significado pero que debe de ser corta y no cuadraba con otro capitulo ni en otro lugar. Pero como os actualizo rapido supongo que no me dareis demasiadas quejas verdad? Esta noche os subo otro capitulo 


	23. Capitulo 23

**Ithae,** bien leer sirve bastante para sacar ideas, al menos a mi me sirve, pero si tienes alguien de confianza que te pueda orientar cuando te pierdes eso es mucho mejor. Cuando yo empece a escribir no compartía con nadie y cuando comence a comentar en lo que me quedaba atrancada con Mahe Guilmain muchas veces sus ideas eran lo que hacían volver a mi musa, o simplemente un comentario o una idea que no se había ocurrido. Eso es lo mejor hablarlo con alguien más.! Otra cosa te prometo que me pasaré por tu fic largo pero ya sabes que eso de pasarme dias esperando una actualización no es lo mio, me pone demasiado ansiosa así que esperaré a que esté más avanzado, y ¿Porqué dices que te dejé con tantas dudas? jejeje, esto no es nada con lo que te puedes encontrar en el 7º curso! alli aun se despegan dudas de este! pero no te preocupes que esta historia es 'autoconcluyente'. **Sacralo **yo siempre intento dejar con la intriga... incluso al final del fic! ya vereis... Me dice que tengo más reviews pero no me deja verlos. Gracias a todos por leer y por seguir ahi pendientes!

**CAPITULO 23**   
  
La Navidad en Hogwarts había sido muy tranquila. Pocos alumnos se quedaron en el castillo y los tres amigos disfrutaron de unos días estupendos. Mc Gonagall les había dado permiso para jugar un poco de quidditch y Ron, Harry y Ginny no dudaron en apuntarse los primeros. Formaron equipos mixtos y tan diversos entre los pocos que estaban que algunos partidos resultaban muy desigualados. Pero Harry disfrutó mucho en el que él y Ginny jugaron ambos como buscadores, fue el mejor de todos sin duda. Ese fue el mejor regalo que había recibido esa Navidad, poder volar y jugar despues de tanto tiempo le parecia uno de sus deseos cumplidos.

La clase de duelo termino un poco antes de lo acostumbrado, aún faltaba rato para la cena. Cuando los alumnos salían llamó a Mark.   
  
-Evans, ¿tiene un momento?   
  
-Profesor- contestó y, mirando a uno de sus compañeros le pidió que se fuera- "Te veré en la cena Gerón".   
  
El otro chico miró inquisitivamente a Harry y éste comprendió que al tal Gerón no le hacía mucha gracia dejarlo a solas con él.   
  
-¿Qué quiere profesor?- preguntó Mark   
  
-¿No vas a llamarme Harry ni cuando estamos a solas Mark? Al fin y al cabo somos familia.   
  
-Pero… la profesora Granger- dijo mirando hacia Hermione.   
  
Harry sonrió ante la timidez del chico.   
  
-No te preocupes por ella, es mi mejor amiga, igual que Ron Weasley. No tienes que preocuparte delante de ellos, ya hace tiempo que les conté.   
  
Hermione miró al chico sonriendo y Mark le devolvió la sonrisa.   
  
-Vale Harry ¿qué querías?- dijo animado.   
  
-He pensado que te gustaría ver algo, en la sala de los trofeos, si es que quieres acompañarme. Tenemos tiempo antes de la cena, y nadie suele ir por allí.   
  
-Claro- afirmó el chico claramente feliz ante la idea.   
  
-Vamos entonces.   
  
Salieron de la clase y se encaminaron hacia la tercera planta. Mark estaba extrañamente callado, raro en él, porque hacía tiempo que a solas se trataban como amigos, como algo más que amigos. Harry se sentía feliz de que el chico lo hubiera aceptado en su vida tan fácilmente, y por propia iniciativa.   
  
-Ese Gerón… ¿Es amigo tuyo?- le preguntó.   
  
-Quizás.   
  
Harry no esperaba esa respuesta.   
  
-¿Quizás?   
  
-No sé Harry, no siento como si lo fuera.   
  
Harry se quedó pensativo un momento.   
  
-Mi primer día conocí a Ron en el andén de King's Cross. Yo nunca tuve amigos ¿sabes? Pero antes incluso de llegar a Hogwarts ya sabía que, independientemente de la Casa en la que estuviéramos siempre seríamos amigos- Sonrió ante el recuerdo de verse a Ron y a él cubiertos de toda clase de golosinas en el compartimiento del expreso- Sin embargo- continuó- con Hermione fue distinto. Ni Ron ni yo podíamos soportarla al principio. Era demasiado "sabelotodo" para que me comprendas, y muy apegada a las normas para nosotros que ya desde el primer día andábamos metidos en problemas.- Mark lo escuchaba embelesado mientras caminaban.- Pero luego ocurrió lo de aquel troll, y los tres tuvimos que enfrentarnos a él. Aquella noche ella comenzó a ser nuestra amiga, algunas cosas no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos. Nunca antes pensé que llegaría a serlo y, mucho menos, una de las mejores.   
  
-Gerón es distinto- contesto Mark algo apenado.   
  
-¿Por qué?- se interesó Harry.   
  
- ¡Ha cambiado! Lo conocí en el tren y me calló muy bien. Incluso deseé caer en Slytherin para estar con él.   
  
Tomó nota mental de esas palabras y recordó _"No lo olvides Harry, son nuestras elecciones…" ¿Lo pondría el sombreo en Slytherin sólo por eso?".   
_  
-Pero a los pocos días de estar aquí comenzó a cambiar. El viene de un antigua familia de magos y…- el chico pareció temer decir lo que pensaba.   
  
-No acaban de aceptarte, ¿verdad?   
  
-No. Bueno. Malfoy se ha portado muy bien conmigo ¿sabes? Y sé que les ha pedido a algunos que me dejen en paz. En cierto modo él sí es un amigo, no como tú Harry, pero lo es- dijo sonriendo a un Harry con cara preocupada.- Pero creo que a Gerón lo ha obligado a aceptarme.   
  
_"A vigilarte, mejor dicho"- _pensó Harry.   
  
-¿Puedes llamar amigo a alguien así?   
  
Se entristeció ante la franqueza que le mostraba su primo. Pero no podía hacer nada.   
  
-Ya verás, tarde o temprano encontrarás tú lugar en este mundo- le dijo sonriendo- También yo tuve que hacerlo, no te creas. Y además, a la mayoría no suele importarle cuál sea tu origen. Hemos llegado, esto te gustará, también es parte de tu familia.   
  
Entraron al salón de los trofeos y Harry lo dirigió hacia una vitrina llena de copas de quidditch.   
  
-Fíjate Mark. ¿Ves esa placa? Perteneció a tu primo, mi padre, James Potter. Y creo que tu prima Lily tuvo mucho que ver en sus hazañas de aquel año; jugó como buscadora suplente en los dos partidos que resultaron claves para conseguir esa copa. ¿Has pensado que tal vez tus compañeros te aceptaran mejor si supieran que estás relacionado con una familia de magos más antigua que la mayoría de las suyas?   
  
-¿Te refieres a decirles de nuestro parentesco?   
  
-¿Y porque no? ¿Acaso te avergüenza porque sea un Gryffindor?   
  
-¡No! ¡Claro que no!- le contestó indignado- Pero prefiero que no lo sepan… No por ahora. Quiero encontrar mi sitio aquí por mí mismo. No quiero ser solamente, el primo perdido del famoso Harry Potter- dijo con expresión extraña, pero decidido y sonriente.   
  
Harry no pudo contenerse la sonrisa ante la seriedad de las palabras del chico. Parecía haberlo pensado bastante.   
  
-¿Sabes? Tienes mucho carácter, ya lo demostraste el año pasado haciendo frente a Dudley.   
  
-¡Ni lo menciones!- dijo Mark llevándose la mano al costado- Aún me duelen las costillas solo de recordarlo.   
  
Pero el chico sonreía despreocupado diciendo aquello. Poder compartir estos momentos con él le parecían maravillosos. Ya iban a ir de regreso cuando Mark se acordó de algo.   
  
-Harry, ¿está aquí la placa que te concedieron en segundo por servicios especiales?   
  
-Si claro- dijo yendo hacia ella- Pero… ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- le preguntó algo sorprendido.   
  
-¿Qué Slytherin no sabe sobre la Cámara?- le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Al final se entretuvieron más de lo debido, la cena ya había comenzado e iban deprisa hacia el comedor cuando, en el pasillo del primer piso Harry oyó una especie de siseo proveniente de una clase cerrada. Por un momento se estremeció, el pasillo desierto, aquél sonido… _"La falta de acción me está volviendo paranoico, por unos momentos pens"_ Pero Mark interrumpió sus pensamientos.   
  
-¿Decías Harry?   
  
-¿Qué? – le respondió sorprendido.   
  
-¿Qué decías de Salazar?   
  
-¿Salazar? Yo no dije nada…- dijo con el gesto fruncido.   
  
-¡Ah! Me pareció escuchar, perdona.   
  
Harry quedó más sorprendido aún pero en ese momento llegaban al vestíbulo y Malfoy estaba al pie de la escalera mirándolo de mala manera. Cuando Mark se acercaba lo llamó y su cara se tornó casi amigable al hablarle.   
  
-Ey Evans. Tus amigos te están esperando. Iba a buscarte- dijo echándole el brazo sobre el hombro- Me tenías preocupado- añadió clavando sus ojos grises en los de Harry- Venga ve.   
  
-Hasta mañana profesor- se despidió Mark mientras se diría al comedor.   
  
-Práctica Evans- añadió Harry sin desviar la mirada de Malfoy.   
  
-Aléjate de él Potter- le advirtió Malfoy.   
  
-¿Sí? ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? Malfoy.   
  
-Es un Slytherin. No se le ha perdido nada con los Gryffindor y, menos, con uno como tú.- le dijo con odio implícito.   
  
-Pues un Gryffindor como yo, mejor dicho, ¡yo!, soy uno de sus profesores. Y ni un Slytherin como tú, Malfoy, puede cambiar eso. - Replicó Harry contundente, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el comedor.   
  
Malfoy se interpuso en su camino.   
  
-Aléjate de él o lo pasará mal, Potter- le advirtió.   
  
-Ya sabes lo que hago con tus amenazas Malfoy, así que no tientes tu suerte.   
  
Y diciendo esto lo rodeó y entró en el comedor buscando a sus amigos. 


	24. Capitulo 24

Sobre reviews. Y conste que hoy tengo mucho que decir sobre ellos, y el capitulo es cortito pero si puedo esta misma noche os cargo otro. aunque se queda muy bien este en tema de intriga... No se igual os dejo con las ganas para que os estreseis un poquito ;) que mala que soy!!! Bien comienzo por **Haruka of the Sidhe** que llega nueva, bienvenida a la lectura y gracias! por las críticas, también me gustan aunque soy tan insegura de lo que escribo que me pongo de los nervios. De todos modos te dire que aún no controlo demasiado bien esto de , si lo hiciera corregiría esos dos faltas que me has dicho, pero no se como editar un capitulo una vez que esta subido sin borrarlo entero. De todos modos gracias, porque si te das cuenta hasta de esos pequeños detalles es que lees muy cuidadosamente. Sobre que soy bastante detallista GUAU!!! en verdad que me resulta un halago, al principio del fic decía que podría resultar un poco pesado, pero es por eso mismo, porque a veces me paso de detallista y no a todo el mundo le gusta leer tanta descripción. Venga animate y sigue leyendo que apenas estás empezando! sobre romance... en el sumario no lo pone, ha partes tiernas pero eso de romance... de la gente que ya lo ha leido algunos dicen que lo hay y otros simplemente lo ven como yo! Ya he dicho algo al respecto, todo depende del concepto que cada persona tenga de amor y de amistad. Eso sí no creo que te defraude la historia por cuestiones de romance. Pero piensa que he dicho que tiene continuación. So se si llegarás a ver esto antes de llegar a este capitulo pero es que no se como decirte eso si no. **Sacralo y GaRrY** gracias por seguir ahí. **Nelly Esp**** e Ithae** lo habeís pillado a la primera... hubo gente que no lo pillo en el foro donde publiqué el fic! Hasta que les expliqué; pero respecto a eso de Mark, solo puedo deciros que tendreis que seguir leyendo y que penseis también que este fic tiene una continuación que ya casi se acaba de crear así que habrá cosas (tal vez esa sea una de ellas o tal vez no!) que no se expliquen! porqwue es parte de la trama del 7º curso! E incluso en aquel también me ando guardando cosas porque ya tengo en mente dos fic colaterales (secuelas o como querais llamarle) Eso si, tanto ésta como la otra historia son autoconcluyentes no os preocupeis!. **Ithae** para saber mas sobre Harry-Mark-Draco tienes que seguir leyendo, y no te importe lo que te extiendas que me biene bien incluso que me digas que otros fics te han gustado para saber que leo.**xlREDlx ** gracias a ti por seguir mandandolos! **Eva vidal** ¿te gusta Snape? bien! a mi tmambien. bueno está incluido en la trama pero si quieres disfrutar con ese personaje espera impaciente el 7º curso... no sabes la que le espera allí. Jejeje si te gusta Snape te recomiendo que sigas leyendo la continuación de MA (en cuanto acabe de subirla empezaré a poneros el 7º curso) a las fan de Snape les ha encantado!

Bueno ya esta bien de tanto hablar que ya dije que el capitulo de hoy es corto. Espero de todos modos que lo disfruteis y perdon si me he dejado a alguien atras sin nombrarlo en los reviews. Gracias a todos por dejarlos. Hace ilusión ver que os gusta algo que salió de mi imaginación.

* * *

**CAPITULO 24   
**  
(Algún tiempo después…)   
  
Ese domingo por la tarde, los chicos estaban en su sala común terminando sus deberes. Mc Gonagall había comenzado a explicarles la morfotransformación, algo intermedio entre la capacidad metamórfica de algunos magos y la habilidad adquirida para transformarse en animagos de otros; pero esto, básicamente solo cambiaba el aspecto corporal, como hacía Tomks de forma innata. El ejercicio requería mucha concentración y después de casi dos horas ni Ron ni Harry habían avanzado mucho. Hermione, que ya casi lo controlaba, trataba de ayudarles. Harry miró la hora y se despidió de sus amigos. Salió por la puerta sonriente.   
  
-¿Dónde va?-preguntó Ron.   
  
-Creo que ha quedado en verse con su primo-dijo Hermione en voz baja para que sus compañeros cercanos no la escucharan.   
  
-Es una pena que no cayera en Gryffindor ¿verdad?   
  
-Uhm…-respondió como sin querer opinar.   
  
-¿Por qué no contestas?   
  
-Bueno, es una pena porque si hubiera estado en nuestra Casa hubieran tenido más tiempo para conocerse. Pero… tal vez el estar precisamente en Slytherin sea por algo.   
  
Ron intentó seguir con la conversación pero Hermione lo cortó y lo obligó a seguir practicando el ejercicio.   
  
-¡No es justo! ¿Por qué no puedo dejarlo ya como Harry?   
  
Hermione le sonrió pero le respondió muy seria.   
  
-Por que tú, no eres Harry.Vio como se abría el cuadro que ocultaba la entrada a la torre Gryffindor y deseó esperanzado que fuera uno de ellos. Llevaba casi veinte minutos esperando por ver a alguien. Dos chicas mayores salieron y vio desesperado que no las conocía. Por un momento dudó en acercárseles pero… tenía que hacerlo. Iba a llamarlas cuando una de ellas le habló bruscamente.   
  
-¡Eh! Tú, Slytherin. ¿Qué haces aquí?- la chica lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.   
  
-Yo, esto-titubeó, no esperaba que lo trataran así.   
  
-¿Qué andas buscando en nuestra torre?- dijo la otra.   
  
-Necesito hablar con la señorita Granger- contestó muy erguido- ¿Podríais avisarla si no os importa?- añadió casi con voz suplicante. Estaba muy nervioso.   
  
-¿Y qué se te ha perdido a ti con ella, Slytherin?   
  
Sentía que aquellas chicas lo llamaban así como si pudiera ser un insulto. Tal vez su intención fuera insultarlo, pero eso no le molestaba, y además, tenía algo más importante de lo que preocuparse.   
  
-Es mi profesora de duelo. Necesito que me explique algo para mi ejercicio de mañana- añadió muy sereno, tratando de que las chicas no advirtieran su nerviosismo.   
  
-Está bien. Quédate con él Parvati- dijo la chica más desagradable- entraré a avisarle.   
  
Mark suspiró aliviado. Hacía más de una hora que se retrasaba.   
  
-Hermione, hay un mocoso Slytherin en la puerta preguntando por ti.   
  
Ella miró a Lavender extrañada mientras controlaba de reojo si Ron conseguía transformar su pelo al color moreno, pero parecía imposible que su amigo lograra ocultar aquel rojo tan intenso que lo caracterizaba.   
  
-¿Dijo qué quería?- preguntó extrañada.   
  
-Algo sobre tu clase de mañana- y diciéndole esto se volvió a ir.   
  
-¿Quién será?- preguntó Hermione- Inténtalo de nuevo mientras voy a ver.   
  
-¡Me niego!- le respondió Ron- Llevo tres horas seguidas y no lo consigo, necesito descansar. Voy contigo.- Ambos salieron por el retrato.   
  
Nada más verla salir Mark avanzó deprisa hacia ella. Miró a su acompañante algo confuso pero se relajó al observar que se trataba de Weasley_."Mejor"._   
  
-Mark, ¿qué haces aquí?   
  
-¿Dónde está Harry, Hermione?- le replicó el chico con voz preocupada. Hermione lo miró confusa.   
  
-Se supone que estaba contigo, al menos eso me dijo- respondió serena.   
  
-No llegó- dijo Mark nervioso- Siempre es puntual pero hacía casi una hora que lo esperaba. No sabía que hacer.   
  
-Está bien, Mark- dijo Hermione comenzando a ponerse nerviosa- Has hecho bien en venir a buscarme. Dime, ¿dónde ibais a veros?   
  
-Siempre quedamos en un árbol cercano al lago- respondió ansioso- Pero llegaba temprano así que me esperé en el vestíbulo por si lo veía bajar. Como se retrasaba fui hasta el lago por si había llegado antes que yo, pero tampoco estaba allí. Fui a la biblioteca pero tampoco lo encontré- Mark les contó todo casi sin respirar.   
  
Ron y Hermione se miraron preocupados, conocían a Harry, nunca dejaría a su primo plantado.   
  
-Bien- dijo Hermione- ¿Y dices que hace más de una hora que lo esperas?- El tono de la chica era muy preocupante, Mark asintió con la cabeza.- Tenemos que encontrarlo. Ron, empieza por la séptima planta y baja hasta la tercera. Nosotros empezaremos por el vestíbulo. Nos encontraremos en la sala de trofeos. ¡Vamos, rápido!- y diciendo esto le dio una palmada en el hombro a Mark y añadió- Sígueme.   
  
Los tres salieron corriendo en dirección opuesta. Hermione no hablaba, pero la tensión se veía en su cara. _"¿Dónde estás Harry?"_. Instintivamente llevó su mano al pecho y tocó su camafeo; en ese preciso instante comenzó a sentir como se calentaba, tenía que encontrarlo.

* * *

Si ya lo se, demasiado corto y os dejo con la intriga pero es que no me cuadra de otra manera, lo siento si eso os hace sufrir!


	25. Capitulo 25

Sobre reviews: No hay nada sobre ellos porque aunque me dice que existen aún no me deja verlos. Así que bueno mañana os cuento. Este capitulo también es cortito lo se, pero que remedio mi musa no siempre se extiende todo lo que debiera. Eso sí el capítulo 26 es más largo, pero antes queda este por supuesto. Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**CAPITULO 25**   
  
El vestíbulo estaba desierto, subían hacia el primer piso cuando, justo antes de llegar, un fantasma les salió al paso. Hermione ni siquiera se paró.   
  
-"Déjame en paz Peeves"- dijo mientras corría.   
  
-Te estaba buscando- replicó una voz chillona y desagradable junto a ella- Pero ya veo que ni siquiera tú me miras ya.   
  
-¿Mirtle?- dijo Hermione parándose- Lo siento es que tengo prisa. Es…   
  
-Harry- dijo el fantasma.   
  
-¿Lo has visto?- preguntó Hermione bruscamente.   
  
-Puede ser- le contestó- Pero ahora no sé si decirte- dijo cruzándose de brazos enfadada.   
  
-Por favor Mirtle, es importante- suplicó Hermione. Mark la miraba intentando recuperar el aliento.   
  
-Está en mis aseos, en el suelo- Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida- Acabo de verlo.   
  
A Mark no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y seguirla, la chica salió corriendo mientras gritaba "Busca a Ron, Mirtle, por favor y tráelo. Estará en el cuarto piso". Mark corrió tras ella. Al final de un pasillo desierto del segundo piso vio como se perdía por una puerta. Antes de alcanzarla una voz le hizo pararse.   
  
-¡Señor Evans!- le llamó- Está prohibido correr por los pasillos.   
  
Mark se giró y vio a la profesora de Defensa, casi respiró aliviado. No sabía si sería lo correcto, pero aquel fantasma había dicho que Harry estaba en el suelo.   
  
-Es Harry, profesora, le pasó algo- dijo sin aliento- Venga por favor- Y sin pararse más echó a correr de nuevo en dirección a la puerta por la que había entrado Hermione.   
  
La profesora llegó momentos después que él. Hermione estaba en el suelo, varita en mano, repitiendo una y otra vez con voz desesperada el hechizo de reanimación.   
  
-¡Enervate!- decía desesperada viendo que Harry no daba señales de volver en sí- ¡ENERVATE! ¡ENERVATE!...   
  
Mark los miraba preocupados, algo apartado. Ver a su primo tirado en el suelo, sin responder al hechizo, le oprimió el corazón. Hermione ni siquiera la vio llegar, sólo cuando le puso la mano sobre la suya advirtió la presencia de la profesora. Sobresaltada bajó su varita.   
  
-Profesora- dijo con voz llorosa- ¡No responde!   
  
-Está bien Hermione- dijo usando su nombre de pila en un intento por tranquilizarla- Déjame a mí.   
  
Hermione se retiró un poco de su amigo pero lo miraba preocupado. Entonces la profesora hizo algo que Hermione no comprendió. Posó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Harry y puso los dedos índice y corazón de su mano izquierda sobre la frente de Harry, justo entre sus ojos: permaneció callada lo que a Hermione le parecieron unos diez segundos y, entonces, manteniendo aún esa postura, dijo enérgicamente "¡ENERVATE!". Una sacudida removió el cuerpo de Harry y abrió los ojos. Hermione suspiró aliviada. Entonces recordó a Mark y lo llamó. El chico se acercó a ellos y también se agacho cerca de Harry.   
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- fue lo primero que dijo Harry.   
  
Los tres se miraron confundidos. La profesora Guilmain lo ayudó a sentarse lentamente.   
  
-Será mejor que los dos vengan a mi despacho. Allí podremos hablar tranquilamente. Señor Evans, vuelva a su sala común. Mañana será informado.

Ron estaba desesperado, Ginny lo miraba preocupada. Cuando llegó a los aseos de Mirtle, Harry ya no estaba allí y nada le hacía pensar qué podía haber pasado. Bajó al gran comedor por si los veía, pero no vio ni a Hermione ni a Mark, y mucho menos a Harry. Salió corriendo de nuevo y no paró de buscarlo hasta bien tarde. Eran más de las nueve, Harry llevaba más de tres horas desaparecido desde que Mirtle le avisó. Quería pensar que Hermione y Mark lo habían encontrado pero… _"¿dónde estaban?"._ Se paseaba nervioso por la sala común. Sus amigos lo miraban extrañados, pero seguramente pensaron que había vuelto a discutir con Hermione y ni siquiera le preguntaron.   
  
-Ya no aguanto más Ginny, voy a buscar a Mc Gonagall. Teníamos que haberlo hecho hace rato.   
  
-Te acompaño.   
  
Ron asintió con la cabeza. Pero cuando iban hacia el retrato de la puerta, éste se abrió dando paso a una Hermione que casi cargaba el cuerpo de un Harry muy pálido.   
  
-¡Harry!- dijeron ambos preocupados.   
  
-Será mejor que lo ayudes a acostarse Ron- le dijo su amiga pasándole a Harry- Está muy agotado. La profesora Guilmain me dio esto - y metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo sacó un vial con una poción. Vio que Ron lo miraba extrañado- No te preocupes, acuéstalo y haz que la tome, solo es una poción reparadora. Cuando se duerma baja, te contaré todo. 


	26. Capitulo 26

Reviews: Os puedo decir muy poco sobre ellos como siempre tardan demasiado en cargarse y aún no me deja verlos. Eso sí los poquitos que me deja ver evidentemente dicen poco. Ya lo se que eran dos cpaitulos cortos peroi tened en cuenta que este fic estaba publicado en un foro, allí el capitulo quedaba medio bien, en parecen aún más corto. Bueno con el 26 tenéis más que disfrutar y está bien de vez en cuando que os quedéis con intriga. De todos modos gracias por seguir leyendo. AH! Ithae le echaré un vistazo a ese fic que dices pero no se, a no ser que esté acabado no creo que aventure a leer que me pongo demasiado ansiosa. Y a lo demás si tenéis algun fic bueno (acabado a ser posible) propio o de otro autor/a decidme por favor. Admito sugerencias de slash también. suelo leer casi de todo!. Y muchas gracias a los que me habeís incluido como autora favorita WOWWW eso es todo un honor!!!

**CAPITULO 26**   
  
Le dolía la cabeza, se sentía como si tuviera una gran resaca. El jaleo del gran comedor en el desayuno parecía taladrar sus oídos, martilleándole fuertemente el cerebro.   
  
Nada más sentarse a la mesa levantó la cabeza y vio que Mark se dirigía hacia ellos. Le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, pero el chico siguió avanzando muy decidido. Al llegar hasta ellos su voz delató su nerviosismo.   
  
-¿Profesor?- preguntó tímidamente, sus ojos brillaban intensamente.   
  
-Si, Evans- dijo evitando casi mirarle. Todos sus compañeros Gryffindor y algunos Slytherin, Malfoy incluido, miraban curiosos aquella extraña situación. Nunca un Slytherin se había acercado a la mesa Gryffindor tan descaradamente.   
  
-Ese hechizo que practicamos ayer para las clases- dijo en voz baja- El Enervate- continuó- ¿Funcionó?- dijo en un susurro.   
  
Harry lo miró sorprendido y por primera vez le sonrió.   
  
-Si, señor Evans- le respondió formalmente- Funcionó.   
  
-Gracias- dijo Mark y volvió a su mesa ante la sorpresa de todos sus compañeros.   
  
Harry vio como Gerón reprendía al chico, pero se esforzó en retirar la vista de Mark. Entonces miró a Hermione y vio la sonrisa en sus ojos.   
  
-No se puede negar que el chico es ingenioso- le dijo su amiga.   
  
A tercera hora Mc Gonagall no los dejó entrar en clase, les pidió que volvieran al aula de DCAO donde se había acordado una clase especial de urgencia para ellos. Cuando entraron la profesora Guilmain estaba pidiendo a Ginny si podía ir al aula de pociones a buscar a Mark. La chica tenía cara asustada, pero afirmó.   
  
-Entregue ésta nota al profesor Snape.   
  
Ginny llamó aterrorizada a la puerta. Cuando el profesor abrió la chica no podía reaccionar.   
  
-¿Qué está haciendo aquí Weasley?- bramó enfadado Snape.   
  
-Perdone, la profesora Guilmain me envió a darle esto- dijo tímidamente tendiéndole la nota.   
  
Snape la tomó de un fuerte tirón y la leyó rápidamente. Su expresión se volvió más huraña. Ginny no sabía que hacer, pero entonces Snape la miró y dijo firmemente.   
  
-Señor Evans, recoja sus cosas. Acompañará a la señorita Weasley.   
  
Mark recogió sus cosas bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros y salió por la puerta. Miraba a Ginny interrogante.   
  
-Hola Mark- dijo Ginny sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano. El chico le devolvió el saludo sorprendido de que una Gryffindor lo saludara así- Me llamo Ginny, soy hermana de Ron Weasley y amiga de Harry y Hermione.- el chico pareció relajarse y casi sonrió- La profesora Guilmain nos espera, quiere hablarnos sobre..   
  
-Lo de anoche- respondió Mark.   
  
Pero no volvió a hablar hasta llegar al aula. Ginny pensó que se veía preocupado.   
  
-¿Cómo te encuentras Harry?- preguntó la profesora.   
  
-Creo que bien, pero me duele tremendamente la cabeza.   
  
-Eso es el efecto del "Obliviate"- le dijo serenamente- Mañana te sentirás mejor.   
  
-Perdone profesora, ¿ha dicho Obliviate?- preguntó Ginny sobresaltada- ¡Pero su uso en otro mago está condenado! ¿Cómo es posible?   
  
-Bueno Ginny, a quien se lo lanzó no creo que le importe demasiado. Supongo que debía estar haciendo algo peor aún para tener que recurrir a eso.   
  
Los cuatro permanecieron callados. Harry sabía que sus amigos estaban pensando lo mismo que él. _"¿Por qué allí? ¿Porqué junto a la cámara?"._ Mark se sentía extraño, no conseguía enterarse de lo que hablaban. Tímidamente alzó la mano para preguntar. La profesora Guilmain lo miró sonriéndole.   
  
-No hace falta que levantes la mamo Mark. Aunque estemos en una de nuestras clases especiales quiero que te sientas libre para hablar. Dime.   
  
Mark se sonrojó.   
  
-Profesora, yo… Es que no entiendo nada. ¿Podrían decirme qué pasó?   
  
-Bueno Mark, parece que Harry se dirigía a reunirse contigo cuando fue atacado, como sabes. Cómo y por qué, no lo sabemos aún. Pero lo descubriremos.   
  
-¿Y no recuerdas nada? – le preguntó volviéndose hacia Harry.   
  
-Parece que me lanzaron un "Obliviate", Mark, un hechizo desmemorizante. Y creo que bastante bien hecho.   
  
Mark lo miró sorprendido y preocupado a la vez.   
  
-Pero no te preocupes, no fue nada- añadió intentando sonreír a su primo para tranquilizarlo. Aunque no pareció tener mucho efecto por la actitud del chico.   
  
-¿Y por qué allí profesora?   
  
Ahora si que Mark observó que todos lo miraban atónitos, como extrañados por la pregunta. El primero en caer en la cuenta fue Harry. _"Evidentemente, él no sabía"._   
  
-Bueno Mark, tendrás que mantener bien el secreto ¿de acuerdo? Podría ser muy peligroso para ti si saben que tienes ésta información- Vio a su primo asentir seriamente y supo que podía confiar en él- El lugar en el que Hermione y tú me encontrasteis es el acceso a la Cámara de los Secretos- dijo Harry mirándole fijamente- Como comprenderás no es una información que puedas ir divulgando entre los Slytherin.   
  
Mark por primera vez notó un poco de rencor en el tono en que Harry pronunció el nombre de su Casa. La profesora parecía haber decidido que hablaran aquello entre los primos.   
  
-¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo?- preguntó sorprendido Mark mirando al resto y viendo que casi todos tenían una expresión risueña, casi condescendiente hacia él. Pensó que se reían de su ignorancia y se sintió peor.   
  
-Mark- le dijo Harry- Ginny fue quién abrió la Cámara; Ron me acompañó cuando fui a salvarla y Hermione… - le sonrió a su amiga- Ella estaba petrificada, pero fue gracias a ella que localizamos la entrada. ¿No decías el otro día que todo Slytherin sabe sobre la Cámara?- le preguntó divertido.   
  
Mark pareció relajarse ante el animo de su primo y como haciéndose el ofendido respondió…   
  
-¡Claro!, pero no es lógico que una panda Gryffindor sepan más que nosotros.   
  
Se hizo un momento de silencio y Mark pensó que había metido la pata, pero cuando iba a disculparse los cuatro amigos prorrumpieron en carcajadas y Mark vio como incluso la profesora parecía reír su atrevimiento. Aquello relajó un poco el ambiente tenso que los había dominado. Unos momentos después se hizo el silencio. Harry habló entonces.   
  
-Profesora, ¿podría decirme que fue lo que me hizo para reanimarme? Hermione me explicó que…   
  
Pero la profesora Guilmain lo interrumpió.   
  
-Te diría que puse mis manos sobre ti y lancé un "Enervate" ¿verdad?   
  
Los demás, que nada sabían de esto, los miraban extrañados. Ron le dio un codazo a Hermione reprochándole que no se lo hubiera contado.   
  
-Bueno Harry eso que hice es parte de la magia antigua y…   
  
Hermione la interrumpió. Esta chica a veces la exasperaba.   
  
-Perdone profesora, pero todo éste tiempo estamos aprendiendo cosas que siempre nos refieren como magia antigua pero… aún no nos han dicho en qué consiste.   
  
Por una vez Guilmain pensó que aquella interrupción tenía mucho sentido.   
  
-Veamos- paró distraída, pensando como explicarles.- La magia antigua no puede definirse en sí. Es la magia en su estado más puro y, como tal, puede aplicarse a cualquier disciplina hoy día; pociones, hechizos, transformación… y conjuros, claro.   
  
En un principio era el único tipo de magia que existía y esto fue mucho antes de la separación entre magos y muggles, y la aparición del mundo mágico tal y como lo conocemos hoy.   
  
De hecho, la magia antigua aún reside entre algunos muggles de mente abierta que buscan explicación a cosas que su ciencia no puede demostrar, y que buscan más allá de la lógica una explicación a sus dudas. Muchos de estos muggles, son gente especial entre ellos, se topan en algún momento de sus vidas con alguna de las formas de la magia antigua; la energética, la áurea, la natural… Si se muestran receptivos, la magia anida en ellos y, digamos, les permite hacer cosas maravillosas para el resto de muggles. Por ejemplo, como sanar una enfermedad con sólo poner sus manos sobre el paciente. Ésa, es parte de la forma energética de la magia antigua; y eso, es lo que hice anoche al poner mis manos sobre ti Harry, usé la energía antigua para reanimarte. Cuando lancé el hechizo, el trabajo estaba casi hecho.   
  
Los chicos la escuchaban sorprendidos y entonces Hermione volvió a hablar.   
  
-Pero usted no usó su varita profesora…   
  
-Buena observación Hermione- le dijo sonriendo- Tampoco los muggles la usan. Sin embargo tienen sus manos. Es la mente, donde reside el poder de lo antiguo, la que permite la magia, por eso no necesitan usar varita.   
  
-Pero los muggles no aprenden la magia- dijo Ron receloso.   
  
-¿Eso crees Ron? ¿Nunca te has preguntado porque hay magos nacidos de muggles?   
  
Los cinco chicos parecían desconcertados, la profesora continuó.   
  
-La mayoría de nacidos de muggles con poderes mágicos, tienen algún familiar cercano que ha sido tocado de lleno por la magia antigua- hizo una pausa y miró a Harry- No tenemos que buscar muy lejos para tener un buen ejemplo. Tu madre, Harry, o tu prima Lily para ti Mark- el chico la miró interrogante preguntándose cómo sabía ella de su parentesco- Ella aprendió la magia antigua desde pequeña Harry, mucho antes de saber que era bruja- continuó diciéndole, sabiendo que le estaba dando una información valiosa que Harry desconocía.- Fue tu abuelo quien se la enseñó en cuanto que tuvo uso de razón. No sabemos si la magia anidó en ella al ser concebida o ya estaba en su familia con anterioridad. Pero indudablemente la pluma de Hogwarts registró su nacimiento, igual que el tuyo Mark. Es así como aparecen magos en familias muggles, Ron- Terminó mirándole.   
  
-Entonces, mi madre…- comenzó Harry y se tocó la frente allí donde estaba su cicatriz- Dumbledore me contó que sobreviví al ataque de Voldemort gracias a una magia muy antigua.   
  
-Efectivamente Harry, así fue como tu madre te salvó aquella noche. Voldemort no sabía que tu madre era lo que llamamos "una antigua" y, su poder, unido a su sacrificio, fue lo que logró que sobrevivieras a la maldición asesina.   
  
Harry estaba sorprendido. Su madre estaba resultando ser una sorpresa tras otra para él. Pensó tristemente en lo poco que sabía sobre sus padres, a pesar incluso de todos los recuerdos que había visto en el espejo de James. Quedaron en silencio unos momentos.   
  
-Pero no todos los magos logran dominar lo antiguo- continuó la profesora- Puede enseñarse, claro, pero solo un verdadero 'antiguo' llega a dominarla, y tras muchos años de experiencia.   
  
-Entonces- dijo Hermione dudosa- ¿usted es una 'antigua'?   
  
-Buena deducción, Hermione. Lo soy, pero aún tengo mucho que aprender. La magia antigua es muy cambiante y nunca puedes afirmar dominarla completamente. Yo la conozco en su forma energética, por eso para algunas cosas no me es necesaria mi varita- les dijo firmemente.   
  
-Y ¿nos enseñaran ese tipo de magia?- preguntó tímidamente Mark.   
  
-Eso intentamos, pero aún es pronto para ti. Hermione, Ron y Ginny apenas comienzan a aprenderla y Ginny está muy limitada por su edad.   
  
-Pero usted ha dicho que mi madre la aprendió de pequeña- consiguió decir Harry controlando un poco su corazón.   
  
-Sí, Harry, pero la aprendió al modo muggle. Es distinto cuando un mago aprende lo antiguo; el mago debe aprender a diferenciar los dos tipos de poderes, y eso, es más difícil que cuando lo antiguo decide residir en un muggle.   
  
-¿Y yo? Dice que Ron, Hermione y Ginny comienzan a aprenderla. ¿Qué pasa conmigo, profesora?- preguntó Harry casi preocupado.   
  
La profesora le sonrió abiertamente, a veces no recordaba cuantas cosas desconocía aquel niño de sí mismo.   
  
-Tú eres un 'antiguo' Harry. Muchas de tus acciones pasadas y de las cosas que has vivido, han sido debidas a la magia antigua. Aprenderás a controlarla, ya la has usado sabiamente otras veces. Lo antiguo en ti es un instinto.   
  
Sus amigos se quedaron sin palabras ante aquella afirmación.   
  
-Bien, se nos hace tarde. Mañana a ésta misma hora me gustaría veros de nuevo aquí, a todos vosotros- dijo mirando expresamente a Mark- La profesora Mc Gonagall y el profesor Snape serán informados del cambio de clases en vuestro planning. Tenemos que indagar un poco más en este asunto. Podéis iros, el almuerzo ha comenzado ya.   
  
Los chicos salieron del aula en silencio. Mark se adelantó para que no los vieran llegar juntos. Pero Harry permaneció pensativo mucho tiempo más. De hecho, esa tarde en su clase especial de duelo, no estuvo nada concentrado y se dio cuenta de que Mark tampoco. Hermione se hizo cargo de la clase para su alivio.

* * *

Uff tal vez os resulte algo pesada tanta explicación pero... es que a veces hacen falta... Ya sabeis algo sobre el título del fic y sobre la Magia Antigua. No os preocupeis que sobre el ataque sabreis un poquito más en la proxima clase. "Para todo hay un tiempo"  
  
Como me gusta mi niño Mark, es que no puedo evitarlo! 


	27. Capítulo 27

Sobre reviews: **Agus y Moony** no seas tan ansiosa que voy actualizando muy rápido, me recuerdas a mí que no soy capaz de contenerme. y sí, vi lo que hizo JK con Mark ¿sabes? me sentí bastante defraudada con sus palabras, ella siempre tiene todo bajo control y dejar una pista así sin significado me parece que nos había engañado, no solo por poner el apellido de Lily al chico, sino porque encima hizo que tuviera 10 años haciendonos a todos pensar que en el 6º lo veríamos ir a Hogwarts. Pero en mi fic y en mi corazón Mark siempre va a ser un mago, he ideado al personaje como os lo estoy mostrando en este fic y, le he cogido mucho cariño! **Lladruc** veo que sigues leyendo...** xlREDlx ** aún queda mucho por explicar y si te gusta conocer sobre poderes nuevos, te advierto en el 7º año encontrarás mucho más sobre cosas que se pueden hacer con maguia antigua. No digo que este fic este carente de más sorpresas, espera el final y verás, pero sí digo que poderes chulísimos me los guardé para la continuación. Y sobre los fics!!! uff ya conozco a "silvestar" pero haces bien en recordarmelo porque hace siglos que no leo nada de el. Gracias!!! **lelekasha** bienvenida a la lectura de este fic, ¿entero del tiron lo leiste? WOW eso es que te dejó interesada!!!! si has leido las respuestas a los reviews verás que este fic tendrá continuación así que algunas cosas tendrás que esperar un poquito para leerlas! No te puedo decir nada más. **Nelly Esp** tranquila no te pongas ansiosa :) ya verás que todo tiene su tiempo de saberse, si no se mantiene la intriga ¿dónde estaría la gracia? **Ithae** sobre el ataque.... creo que es en este capitulo que sabrás algo más, pero está bien que incluso te plantees teorías, podías habermelas contado :) Y espero que aunque sepais algo más se siga manteniendo la intriga y no se pierda del todo. Para todos los que leeis, dejeis reviews o no (podíais hacerlo no cuesta tanto tiempo) GRACIAS!!!

* * *

**CAPITULO 27**   
  
La clase con Snape fue agotadora. Cuando Harry llegó al aula de Defensa se dejó caer en el pupitre y apoyó la cabeza en los brazos; en ese momento entraba Mark.   
  
-Hola- lo saludó- ¿Aún cansado?   
  
-No, clase doble de pociones- le respondió sin levantar la cabeza.   
  
-¿Sabes?, Snape no es tan malo cuando lo conoces- afirmó su primo.   
  
Harry alzó la cabeza y se quedó mirando aquellos ojos azules. No había duda, el chico era un Slytherin. Pero no tuvo tiempo de contestarle, Guilmain entró en clase y parecía nerviosa.   
  
-Sentaros- pidió muy seria y comenzó a hablar rápidamente- Como ayer Harry no pudo decirnos nada de lo ocurrido, Mc Gonagall y yo hemos hablado con Mirtle. No sabía mucho pero nos ha dicho algo muy intrigante. Antes de que Harry llegara a su aseo había al menos otra persona allí. Ella no puso mucha atención porque "estaba llorando deprimida", según dijo- y esto lo comentó como molesta por la actitud del fantasma- Pero le pareció escuchar un siseo. Entonces oyó abrirse la puerta y reconoció la voz de Harry preguntarle sorprendido a la otra persona qué hacía allí. Oyó un silbido y a Harry caer al suelo. Solo llegó a distinguir que se trataba de un chico rubio y al parecer, aunque lo duda, de la Casa Slytherin.   
  
Todos excepto Harry miraron a Mark casi acusadoramente.   
  
-¿No creerán que…?- comenzó a decir casi más apenado que enfadado por la acusación explícita.   
  
-Nadie te está acusando Mark.   
  
Pero Harry percibió desconfianza en la mirada fija que la profesora clavó en el chico. Por un momento Harry notó algo parecido a lo de aquel primer día, cuando sus miradas conectaron durante la ceremonia de selección, ésta vez dirigido hacia su primo.   
  
-Sólo relato los hechos- continuó- Mc Gonagall la ha presionado un poco y ha conseguido que nos dijera algo clave. Parece que ese siseo que escuchó podría tratarse de…   
  
-Parsel- terminó Harry por ella.   
  
Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.   
  
-¿Has recordado algo?- le preguntó Ginny excitada.   
  
-No pero…   
  
-¿Cómo lo sabías Harry?- dijo la profesora.   
  
Permaneció cayado un momento. Tenía que decirlo.   
  
-Hace tiempo, poco después de Navidad, me pareció escuchar algo en la primera planta; me sorprendió porque me pareció parsel, pero no logré entender nada ya que fue algo muy rápido e inesperado. Así que… -sonrió irónicamente al recordarlo- pensé que la falta de acción me estaba volviendo paranoico. Sólo ocurrió esa vez, pero algo me hizo recordarlo ahora.   
  
Todos quedaron en silencio, pensativos. Ni siquiera Guilmain sabía que decir. Harry miraba al suelo apesadumbrado.   
  
-¿Recuerdas cuando fue exactamente, Harry?- le interpeló la profesora.   
  
-No.   
  
Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces Mark dijo casi en un susurro.   
  
-El día que me enseñaste los trofeos de tu padre.   
  
Harry lo miró interrogante.   
  
-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- le preguntó sobresaltado.   
  
-El día que me llevaste a la sala de los trofeos. Cuando volvíamos te paraste de pronto en el pasillo y se te cambió la cara. Creía que me habías dicho algo sobre Salazar, pero estabas ausente y respondiste que no habías dicho nada.   
  
Harry seguía mirándolo sin entender, pero de pronto recordó y frunció el ceño.   
  
-Pero, ¡No dije nada!- casi le gritó- ¿Cómo…?   
  
Vio a su primo encogerse en el asiento y poner cara apenada.   
  
-Perdona Mark- se disculpó- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo sabes que realmente fue ese día?   
  
Mark se encogió de hombros permaneciendo aún asustado por la actitud de su primo. Todos los miraban en silencio.   
  
-Harry- le llamó Hermione. Cuando la miró percibió una mezcla de excitación y preocupación en su cara, su amiga le habló mirándole fijamente- Se me ha ocurrido algo, puede que sea una locura pero…   
  
-¿Qué piensa señorita Granger?- dijo la profesora.   
  
Hermione ni siquiera la miró su vista fija en Harry.   
  
-¿Podrías decirnos algo en parsel?   
  
No sabía porqué su amiga le pedía aquello en este momento, pero la conocía, sabía que no les diría nada hasta confirmar sus dudas, Hermione era así. Cerró los ojos un momento y se concentró, hacía años que no utilizaba la lengua parsel. Abrió los labios y escuchó salir de ellos una sucesión de silbidos que incluso a él le helaban la sangre. Se sentía extraño utilizando aquel lenguaje, nunca se acostumbraría a él. Por un momento sintió que todos lo miraban inquisitivamente en silencio.   
  
-¿Qué dijiste Harry?- le preguntó Guilmain, pero cuando iba a contestarle algo le interrumpió.   
  
-"Algo malo se está acercando."- concluyó su primo, dejándolos a todos sin palabras.   
  
El chico ni siquiera parecía azorado, pero miraba a los demás casi con la misma cara de espanto que ellos a él. Evidentemente no comprendía que había pasado.   
  
Hermione fue la primera en recuperarse de la sorpresa y dirigiéndose a la profesora confirmó.   
  
-Eso estaba pensando profesora. Mark habla parsel.   
  
Que los demás lo miraran confusos no le importaba, pero la mirada oscurecida que descubrió en los ojos de su primo, lo hizo temblar de aprensión. No comprendía que estaba pasando, _"¿Se lo iba a explicar alguien? "  
_  
-Esto se escapa de nuestras manos chicos. Voy a pedirle al profesor Dumbledore que regrese urgentemente. Quiero que se vayan a sus respectivas Casas y, por favor, NO COMENTEN NADA DE ESTO, ni siquiera entre ustedes, nadie debe enterarse. Serán convocados cuando llegue Dumbledore. Ahora váyanse, debo ver a la profesora Mc Gonagall.   
  
Todos salieron del aula con cara preocupada. Mark no sabía que pensar.

-NO HABLES ASÍ DE ÉL, RON- le gritó Harry- Es mi primo.   
  
Estaban en la habitación de los requisitos, necesitaban hablar sobre lo ocurrido y fue el único lugar seguro que hallaron adecuado.   
  
-Pero tú lo escuchaste Harry. ¡¡Habla parsel!!- le dijo su amigo sulfurado.   
  
-¿Y qué? Durante todo un año todos pensaron que yo era el heredero de Slytherin sólo porque también lo hablo…   
  
-Pero él, es un Slytherin, Harry.   
  
-Lo sé pero… Es mi primo, confío en él- le dijo con voz apagada.   
  
-Debes de ser realista Harry; casi no lo conoces, habla parsel y, Mirtle dijo haber visto a un Slytherin rubio atacarte. Todo concuerda Harry.   
  
-NO PUEDES SER. Me niego a creer eso Ron- volvió a gritarle.   
  
Ginny y Hermione los miraban en silencio. Harry desvió la mirada hacia ellas y miró a Hermione suplicante. Al fin y al cabo ella fue quien pensó en la posibilidad de que Mark también fuera parselmouth.   
  
-Tranquilos chicos. Ron, creo que te equivocas- le dijo a su amigo- Fue Mark quien vino a buscarnos preocupado ¿recuerdas?- Harry se sintió agradecido por su apoyo- Además yo estuve con él todo el tiempo y tú no viste la cara de preocupación al encontrar a Harry. No creo que él le hiciera nada.   
  
Ron resopló exasperado.   
  
-Además- apuntó Ginny- Ni siquiera sabía lo que era el "Obliviate", ¿cómo iba a lanzárselo?   
  
Ron se volvió hacia su hermana airado y le respondió enojado.   
  
-Tal vez algún tonto diario le comió el coco y le enseñó a hacerlo para atacar a Harry- le respondió.   
  
Ginny lo miró furiosa y en sus ojos brilló una lágrima.   
  
-¡ESTAS SACANDO LAS COSAS DE QUICIO RON!- le espetó Hermione mientras se acercaba a Ginny para consolarla. Harry también lo miró más enfadado aún por haberle reprochado así a Ginny.   
  
-¡Bien!- dijo aun enfadado mientras se dejaba caer en unos cojines- Lo siento Ginny- pero su tono de voz no mostraba mucho convencimiento- Entonces… ¿Alguien puede explicarme que fue lo que ocurrió?   
  
Todos permanecieron en silencio. No encontraban nada más lógico que aquello que decía Ron, pero Harry sabía que no podía ser posible. No podía pensar que lo fuera.

* * *

Referencias: parselmouth es como llaman en ingles a los que hablan parsel evidentemente. Es que me leo los libros en inglés y claro, algunas cosas me gustan mucho más como suenan en ese idioma.  
  
"Algo malo se está acercando", supongo que eso no debería ni de decir de dónde sale no? Aunque también me gusta mas como queda en ingles...

La habitación de los requisitos... creo que en español la tradujeron como "de los requerimientos" Tampoco me gusta esa expresión por eso uso la que adopté cuando leí OdF en la versión original. Lo siento si hay gente extremadamente quisquillosa con estas cosas, por eso lo pongo en las referencias. Y si alguna vez tengo que decir "fregotero" que seapais que me niego!!!!   
  
Otra cosita, el pobre de Ron me inspira poco y cuando lo hace siempre es en plan celoso, me da pena no os creais pero que quereís que le haga si es que no me sale... Pero nunca, nunca, me lo dejo fuera del todo!


	28. Capitulo 28

Sobre reviews; . **Ithae** no te pones pesada, muchas gracias de verdad. AH! estoy en proceso de lectura de "HP y el Diamante de oro" solo que como lo hago desconectada estoy escribiendo tus reviews en word, no te preocupes que iras viendo la evolucion de lo que pienso al respecto por capitulos. **Lladruc** tienes que seguir leyendo para saber la respuesta a tu pregunta. **Agus y Moony** Sobre el autor que me dices hace tiempo que leí algo de el, si mal no recuerdo cuando me traia la lectura a casa grabada! lo que pasa que por entonces no solia dejar reviews porque al no tener conexion me traia los capitulos! Creo que me falta por leer el de las piramides que en su tiempo aun no estaba acabado (He dicho que soy muy ansiosa y solo leo fic terminado? jejeje, por eso me encantan los One-shot) En fin creo que tengo que revisar mi libreta de autores de ! Y bueno sobre que actualizo rapido, suelo subir minimo un capitulo al día, porque? Porque nunca publico una historia hasta que lo tengo todo cuadrado y casi terminado (demasiado exigente conmigo misma y lo reviso todo mil veces para que la trama vaya vbien) a parte que me gusta que no tengais que esperar demasiado, lo justo para daros algo de intriga. **Nelly Esp** creo que en este capitulo no se dice nada aún al respecto de tus teorias, no puedo decirte cosas que van incluidas en la trama del fic sin hacer que pierda la intriga, pero si no es en el siguiento en dos capitulos como mucho tendrás la respuesta de quién atacó a Harry, por ahora podría ser Mark o Malfoy según lo que dijo Mirtle, ya se verá. Pero al menos tu das opciones, eso me gusta. **GaRrY** si quieres saber más sobre magia antigua en este capitulo se dice algo pero para lo mejor, espera al final del fic y a su continuación, ahí estarán las claves! Mira que el primer año que imparten así las clases no pueden darles demasiadas cosas de sopetón. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. WOW!!! hoy cuando he entrado y he visto que tengo 100 reviews me he sorprendido sobre manera! Nunca pensé llegar a tantos y menos a esta alturas de la historia, aunque tengo que decir que ya hemos pasado el ecuador de la historia. Cada vez va quedando menos!.

* * *

**CAPITULO 28**   
  
Dumbledore llegó casi a media noche y pidió hablar con Harry y con Mark. Se encontraron en la gárgola de acceso al despacho del director, Snape acompañaba a Mark. Mientras subían las escaleras Harry aprovechó para decirle a su primo "No te preocupes Mark, Dumbledore sabrá qué hacer". Su primo lo miró asustado de sí mismo y le respondió… "Yo no lo hice". Harry se recordó a sí mismo unos años atrás, casi en la misma situación y, echando su brazo sobre el hombro de su primo le afirmó "lo sé Mark, lo s". Snape los miró de reojo.   
  
-Potter, Evans, entren…   
  
Dumbledore los recibió con gesto serio, Mark se veía asustado.   
  
-Sentaros- les dijo y Harry vio como a su primo le temblaban las piernas al hacerlo.   
  
Dumbledore lo miró a los ojos unos segundos y luego le sonrió. El chico intentó devolverle una tímida sonrisa pero no lo logró. _"Está atemorizado"- _pensó Harry. Entonces el director se dirigió a él con tono autoritario pero cariñoso.   
  
-No temas Mark, se qué tú no lo hiciste- dijo al chico mirándolo por encima de sus gafas de media luna- No te pedí que vinieras para acusarte.   
  
Mark lo miró interrogante y un poco más relajado. De pronto, Fawkes, alzó el vuelo desde su percha y fue a posarse sobre las rodillas del chico. Harry y Dumbledore lo miraron sorprendidos mientras Mark observaba aquella ave con ojos desmesurados por la sorpresa de ver un ser tan maravilloso posado sobre sus piernas. Entonces Dumbledore rió.   
  
-Fíjate Harry, Fawkes tampoco ve nada malo en Mark, creo que reconoce la sangre. Antes solo tuvo esa actitud contigo.- Y volviéndose añadió- Fawkes es mi fénix Mark- le dijo pausadamente al chico.   
  
Mark alzó por primera vez la vista y le preguntó tímidamente   
  
-¿Puedo acariciarlo, señor?   
  
-Creo que es lo que está esperando- confirmó el director. Entonces se giró hacia Harry y siguió hablando.- Bien, ahora que tu primo está algo más tranquilo…   
  
Harry alzó las cejas ante la mención de Dumbledore sobre su parentesco. Pensó que el director había aprovechado el poco tiempo que dedicó a mirar a Mark para leer en su mente.   
  
-Cierto Harry, lo hice- dijo como si esta vez hubiera leído en la suya, pero Harry sabía que no lo había hecho, lo hubiera sentido.- Y tienes toda la razón en confiar en tu primo. No sé si sabes que te adora.   
  
Dumbledore sonrió al ver la cara de satisfacción de Harry y como Mark se sonrojaba por aquellas palabras. Harry comprobó que ahora estaba muy relajado, tal vez por el efecto de acariciar a Fawkes que aún permanecía parado sobre él.   
  
-No puedo saber para qué, pero es evidente que están intentando reabrir la Cámara Harry. Tenéis que tener mucho cuidado ¡los dos!- y mirando a Mark añadió- Sobre todo tú. Debes cuidarte de tus compañeros de Casa, Mark. Siento decir esto, pero en estos tiempos de guerra muchos Slytherin no son de fiar.   
  
Mark no parecía muy sorprendido y añadió.   
  
-Eso no será problema señor, no confío en ninguno de ellos, excepto en Malfoy- dijo con voz apagada.   
  
Dumbledore lo miró sorprendido y volvió la vista hacia Harry.   
  
-Pues no puedes fiarte Mark, sobre todo de un Malfoy- le dijo serio- Su padre es uno de los mortífagos retenidos en Azcaban. Lleva la maldad en la sangre.   
  
-Pero…- Mark titubeó- él siempre me ha ayudado- replicó a su primo exaltado. Fawkes alzó el vuelo y volvió a su percha.   
  
-Malfoy nunca hace nada gratuitamente Mark, desde el primer día pensé que iba buscando algo de ti. Nunca pude imaginar que fuera esto.   
  
Mark lo miraba casi enojado. Sabía que el chico no tenía verdaderos amigos en su Casa, y ahora él le pedía que desconfiara de la única persona que parecía haberlo ayudado desde que llegó. Harry miró a su primo y en sus ojos vio que, a pesar de la admiración y el cariño que le tenía, aquellas palabras le resultaban muy duras de creer. Dumbledore carraspeó reclamando su atención desde su asiento tras la mesa y se dirigió a Mark.   
  
-Harry tiene razón. Puede resultarte duro de creer, Mark, pero no te aconsejaría que confíes en Malfoy; si te dejas guiar por el, temo que acabe arrastrándote al lado de Voldemort.- Dumbledore observó que el chico no daba signos de miedo a la mención de aquel nombre. _"Es fuerte"_ - pensó - Pero sólo podemos advertirte Mark, al fin y al cabo cada cual elige su destino.   
  
Mark permaneció un momento callado y luego dijo firmemente al director…   
  
-Yo ya lo hice señor. El día que encontré a mi primo.   
  
Dumbledore sonrió y Harry se sintió lleno de orgullo hacia su primo. Su madre lo había definido antes de nacer como 'un regalo del cielo' para él. Y era verdad, lo sentía así. Dumbledore los dejó marchar esa noche y dijo que en breve tendrían más noticias.   
  
-Estaré aquí unos días Harry. Te espero mañana a la misma hora.   
  
Harry asintió y se despidió del director. Snape esperaba aún a su primo para devolverlo a su Casa, le hubiera gustado poder hablar a solas con él , pero tuvo que aguantarse. Saludó al profesor con una inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió hacia la torre Gryffindor, satisfecho de la reacción de su joven primo. 

Dos días después la profesora Guilmain le pidió que se quedara al salir de clase.   
  
-Señor Potter, ¿tiene un momento?   
  
-Sí profesora- el resto de alumnos habían abandonado el aula.   
  
-Siéntate Harry, quiero hablar contigo- dijo pasando a tutearlo igual que cuando estaban en sus clases especiales.   
  
-Dígame.   
  
-Quiero pedirte que dejes de salir de noche Harry. El castillo está muy bien protegido. Pero parece que el agresor está dentro. No es prudente que andes vagando por los pasillos a media noche.   
  
Harry la miraba intrigado.   
  
-Perdone profesora pero, creo que no la entiendo- dijo intentando parecer ingenuo.   
  
Ella lo miró fijamente y, en ese instante, Harry sintió sus ojos marrones penetrar en los suyos tan intensamente que tuvo que apartar la mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y supo que ella sabía que le mentía. Agachó la cabeza avergonzado y admitió su culpabilidad.   
  
-Está bien Harry, no le diré a nadie pero, ¿por qué cada noche sales a escondidas de tu torre?   
  
Harry dudó un momento en decirle la verdadera razón, pero en el fondo sabía que podía confiar en ella.   
  
-Busco el Espejo de Oesed, profesora. Pero, ¿cómo supo usted…?- Harry no sabía como podía haberlo descubierto si siempre usaba la capa y el mapa.   
  
-Ningún instrumento mágico es más poderoso que lo antiguo Harry, recuerdaló. Solo quería advertirte de esto, si vuelvo a pillarte merodeando, tendré que comunicárselo a tu jefa de Casa. Eso es todo Harry.   
  
Se levantó e iba a marcharse cuando, recordando algo, se volvió hacia la profesora y le dijo.   
  
-Profesora, ¿podría preguntarle algo sobre la magia antigua?   
  
-Adelante.   
  
-Usted dijo el otro día que ésta magia puede aplicarse a cualquier cosa.   
  
-Exacto.   
  
-Y…   
  
Harry dudó si hacer la pregunta. Ella tenía que saber a qué se refería, pero pensó que lo peor que podía pasar es que no le contestara y eso, lo dejaría igual que si no lo preguntaba así que se lanzó.   
  
-… ¿Puede aplicarse a un escudo protector?   
  
Vio que lo miraba pensativa y creyó que no le respondería.   
  
-Creo saber lo que estás pensando Harry, pero dejaré que tú decidas tus propios caminos. Sí, la magia antigua puede aplicarse también a un escudo; ése escudo en concreto es pura magia antigua Harry, como la naturaleza de lo que protege.   
  
Harry la escuchaba atento, pero ella calló. Se arriesgó a seguir preguntando.   
  
-Entonces, ¿no hay modo de romperlo?   
  
Guilmain suspiró.   
  
-Cada antiguo maneja la magia a su modo. Tal vez con un conjuro… Pero te enfrentas a algo muy poderoso, no creo que puedas vencerlo.- calló un momento- De todos modos, si hay un camino, tendrás que recorrerlo solo. Deberás aprender a conjurar y, en eso, no puedo ayudarte. Es algo que lo antiguo debe despertar en ti.   
  
Harry asintió.   
  
-Gracias profesora. Por todo- le dijo sonriéndole ya desde la puerta.

* * *

Bueno algo más sobre magia antigua, al menos ya sabeis con qué quiere relacionarla Harry. ¿Os habéis olvidado de los sueños de Harry? Yo los tendria en cuenta, aunque lleve tiempo que no los nombro. 


	29. Capitulo 29

Sobre reviews: Veo que hay mucha gente curiosa sobre Mark!!! Uhmmm bueno, en este fic vais a ir sabiendo alguna cosa más pero os advierto, entre la continuación de este fic y que siempre me guardo cosas para mis siguientes escritos pues.... Tampoco espereis que ni sobre él, ni sobre la magia antigua (MA) os lo cuente todo aquí. Es que tengo en mente hacer algo sobre Mark cuando Harry acabe en Hogwarts pero claro aun estamos acabando con el 7º curso y las cosas todas tienen su tiempo. Mi musa es loca y escribe sin ton ni son, y sin seguir ningun orden pero para otras cosas es algo más controlada. Lo digo para que luego no me reclamen! :) Çsobre saber más cosas de MA pues a partir de aquí todo es que se acelera, este capitulo me encanta personalmente en ese sentido. Ya vereís porqué. Y bien ahora por turnos.... **kamesita** bienvenida de nuevo, me alegra saber que no me abandonaste! supongo que no siempre se tiene acceso a los PC pero también es lógico que alguna gente que empieza a leer deserte del fic porque no le guste no? Pues eso que me alegro de volver a ver uno de tus rr, gracias por continuar leyendo; **GaRrY ** puedo decirte que no... que Lily no ha dejado ningún libro como sobre aprender la MA al modo muggle, el libro en todo caso sería yo, porque las cosas qu cuento en el fic sobre la MA están basadas en cosas reales que nosotros los muggles podemos hacer aprendiendo ciertas técnicas de las que tengo algún conocimineto (Evidentemente están inspiradas en eso, hay cosas realmente posibles en la realidad, otras son puramente mágicas para el fic, pero... tienen mucho más sentido del que creeis si es que también pensais que en la vida real pueden pasar cosas "mágicas") **Sacralo ** tienes una teoria, eso esta muy bien, a ver que pasa de akí al final!!!!**Eva Vidal** Aquí tienes más de lo que pedías, espero que te guste! (también a los demás claro!) **Nelly Esp** Siento decirte que me encanta provocar dudas!!!! :) Y dicen por ahí que lo que mejor se me da es dejar con la intriga; vas a tener algunas respuestas pero, incluso cuando acabe el fic, si quieres despejarlas todas tendrás que seguir leyendo la continuación en el 7º curso! No te queda de otra si quieras saberlo todo! (bueno todo lo que hasta ahora he contado porque aun me dan vueltas ideas por la cabeza que algún día llegaré a contar!) **Ithae** chiquilla! yo te agradezco el empeño y el apoyo pero.... no conviertas la lectura en una obsesión!!! Puede que estés impaciente pero la ansiedad es demasiado mala! no te me vayas a enfermar! Espero que veas pronto este capitulo. Sobre el numero de rr, te diré que soy tan exigente que siempre me pregunto si lo hago bien, no me importa el numero que haya (aunque me sorprende) pero si tan siquiera una sola persona leyera ésto ya estaría preguntandome si merece la pena hacerlo Que quieres soy así. De hecho cuando publique este fic en un foro fue la gente de allí, mis queridas ALMAS, las que con sus palabras me animaron a venir a quí a publicar, Mahe sobre todo! Yo tenía coo lo más para los escritores de Fandom, y me daba panico poner aquí algo mio, no me veía con capacidad y aparte, me moría de la verguenza, todo sea dicho. sobre el numero de capitulos... Bien en el foro tenía 42 pero aquí no se cuantos va a tener porque lo que allí era un capitulo aceptable en longitud en se queda algo más corto así que bueno, por ejemplo el capitulo 28 llevaba lo que en aquel foro fue el 28 y el 29. ¿Te dice esto algo? Pues sí que dentro de poco se anda terminando. Eso sí espero que vayais a la continuación. Que a proposito y para todos se llama **"HARRY POTTER Y LA ULTIMA PROFECIA" **y tengo que decir que me dio mucha grima cuando entre a a subir MA y ví que ya había un fic publicado bajo ese nombre, pero que remedio si el mio lo comence en abril y ya tiene ese nombre. Pero vamos supongo que es un título lo suficientemente atractivo como para que se le ocurra a más gente no? Ya cuando acabe MA lo empezaré a subir, espero no tener que cambiarle el titulo porque no tendría sentido!. Bueno ahí teneis ya el nombre de lo que será el 7º curso y ya que estoy en ello os diré es mucho más interesante que éste, tiene mucha más MA y más emoción en todos los sentidos! Supongo que la gente mejora con el tiempo escribiendo, ese es mi fic privilegiado de todos los que llevo Y tiene muchas sorpresas incluidas que ireis viendo al leer, ya no puedo decir más de eso. Tus teorias sobre Draco en la version oficial... no puedo darte la razón, para mi el Draco de Jk es malo! muy malo, y no solo por la insolencia, temo que Jk lo use en contra de Harry o igual solo lo deja al final como un cobarde que no se atreve a arriesgar ni a favor del bien ni del mal. Espero que me cuentes la proxima teoría que me has dicho que toca! Todo lo Black me interesa mogollon! Y me alegro que no olvides lo que te dije!

Bueno ya esta bien que me pongo a hablar y no paro, perdonadme :) ahí teneis el capitulo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 29**

Durante tres días seguidos Harry había practicado legislimens con Dumbledore, pero nunca avanzaba; su mente era tan poderosa que ni aún cuando el director le reconocía bajar la guardia conseguía extraer nada más de ella que aquellos recuerdos que Dumbledore quería ofrecerle. Pero Harry quería ir más allá, no solo por avanzar en su aprendizaje, sino porque deseaba intensamente que el director, en uno de esos descuidos, le permitiera acceder a algún tipo de información reservada sobre Sirius.   
  
De todos modos aquellas clases le resultaban extremadamente raras. Debía de enfrentarse a Dumbledore, varita en mano, y lanzar su "legislimens" a un director aparentemente desarmado. Harry se sentía mal realizando aquel gesto. El año anterior, con toda aquella rabia contenida hacia el mago, tal vez lo hubiera disfrutado.; ahora se sentía como una rata cada vez que apuntaba su varita contra él y más a sabiendas de que esperaba un momento de debilidad que no parecía llegar nunca. Dumbledore no era solo un profesor, era su mentor, y aquel gesto le resultaba tan feo como amenazar a un padre.   
  
Esa noche Dumbledore le pareció agotado. Últimamente el director era requerido para tantos asuntos que tenía más responsabilidades que el propio ministro. La guerra contra Voldemort había traspasado las fronteras y, a pesar de que su intención parecía ser apoderarse antes de Inglaterra, el asunto estaba ya en manos del Wizengarmont. Y estaba la Orden, que Dumbledore seguía dirigiendo desde las sombras, y que era la que realmente más trabajo le daba. Por si todo esto fuera poco, había tenido que acudir a Hogwarts por el tema de la Cámara. Harry pensó que era demasiado incluso para el propio Dumbledore.   
  
-Ésta será la última noche que nos veamos Harry. No he logrado avanzar nada con el tema de la Cámara y hay asuntos que requieren mi presencia- le dijo al llegar.-Por eso me gustaría contarte algo.   
  
Harry permaneció en silencio, esa noche no practicarían, casi se sintió aliviado.   
  
-Pero antes de nada, me gustaría que me confirmaras algo- Harry esperó que continuara- Fue tu madre quién ocultó la existencia de Mark a todos ¿verdad?- Harry asintió- Hizo un buen trabajo; Lily siempre fue inteligente y poderosa, muy poderosa, como tú, Harry- Miró al profesor sorprendido- Sí, Harry, ella te transmitió lo antiguo y tú ya demostraste un buen uso de él en tu primer curso.   
  
-¿Cuándo, profesor?   
  
Dumbledore sonrió.   
  
-¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo usaste tus manos contra Quirrell antes de que yo regresara? Aquella vez usaste la magia antigua a tal extremo que casi te mata Harry. Pero cualquier uso límite de lo antiguo deja algún tipo de marca, igual que el amor que demostró tu madre al salvarte, aquel uso de lo antiguoque hiciste también te marcó y te brindó un poder inimaginable, por tu gesto altruista de entonces. Eso me lleva a recordar Harry algo muy importante. Sé que nunca se dará el caso, pero debes de saberlo y recordarlo, porque es muy importante.   
  
Harry permaneció atento.   
  
-He sabido que éste año el profesor Snape eligió a Hermione para probar los efectos del Mortiserum; sé que escogió tu poción Harry, porque la de ella la habría matado.- Harry alzó las cejas sorprendido- Él mismo me lo confirmó. Pero esto nos da un pequeño problema. Como bien digo toda magia antigua deja una marca, visible o no Harry, tanto al realizarla como al recibirla. La mayoría de las veces dichas marcas pasan desapercibidas o se sienten como escalofríos, calor o sensaciones diversas, dependiendo de la naturaleza del antiguo y de quién lo recibe.   
  
Harry recordó aquellas sensaciones raras que sentía con la profesora Guilmain y que en un principio le habían asustado. _"Era eso"_ -pensó- _ "lo siento cuando ella usa la magia antigua"._   
  
-Pon atención Harry porque en lo que se refiere al Mortiserum, la marca dejada es muy peligrosa. Tanto es así que si Hermione llegara a probar una sola gota de ésta poción preparada por el mismo 'antiguo' que hizo la primera, caería fulminada en un instante Harry. El efecto sería mortal.   
  
-Pero... -Harry lo miraba atónito- Yo nunca prepararía esa poción de nuevo profesor, para nadie, mucho menos si sé que existe ese peligro para ella- dijo firmemente pero apenado al saber el peligro que eso supondría para su amiga.   
  
-Lo sé Harry, pero es algo que debes de saber y recordar toda la vida- concluyó apenas sin voz.   
  
Por unos instantes Harry comprobó que el director parecía ausente, lo vio cerrar los ojos y recostarse en el sillón, parecía exhausto. Supuso que lo mejor sería marcharse. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, Dumbledore ni siquiera reaccionó. Parecía dormido, no quería despertarle. Pero antes de cerrar, se giró y miró por última vez al profesor cariñosamente. Entonces, sin proponérselo, una chispa se encendió en su mente y de pronto, vio claramente unas imágenes que no le pertenecían. Por un momento se asustó. Vio una figura de espaldas que emanaba un grandísimo poder, erguida totalmente, con las dos manos dirigidas al frente y; de pronto, una voz resonó tan firme y poderosa como nunca había escuchado otra igual.   
  
_"Que lo antiguo proteja con su escudo   
  
aquello que es tan viejo como el mundo;   
  
que nada nuevo lo penetre   
  
sino es porque el poderoso lo libere,"   
  
¡SCUTUM APARECIUM!   
_  
Nada más escuchar estas palabras Harry observó como una fuerza emanaba de aquel hombre e incluía en ella el arco de sus sueños. Entonces supo que aquello que veía era el conjuro que Dumbledore había realizado en la Sala de la Muerte. Y lo temió, temió tanto poder incluso en una simple visión. Trató de apartarla de su mente. Miró al director un instante más, y salió del despacho disparado como alma que lleva el diablo.

En su vigilia Dumbledore sintió el poder de lo antiguo y sólo entonces fue consciente de lo que había pasado. _"Ciertamente eres poderoso Harry, aunque temo que esto resulte tu perdición",_ pensó Dumbledore pero su falta de concentración, por un instante, ya había causado el daño. La magia de Harry actuó por sí misma, dando al chico aquello que más deseaba a pesar de no hacer nada para obtenerlo. Dumbledore se sintió apenado. _"Pero así actúa lo antiguo. Espero que sea por su bien"_. Y volvió a quedarse dormido   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya teneis algo más sobre el arco y el escudo aunque aun os queda por saber... Dije que la MA se puede aplicar a todas las disciplinas, ese conjuro lo es, la misma Guilmain le dijo a Harry que el escudo era MA así que ya sabeis quien lo puso ahí (bueno eso lo dijo Tonks al principio si es que lo recordais) y cómo lo puso! Espero que os guste.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	30. Capitulo 30

Sobre reviews: **Lladruc** acaba de entrarme tu rr, es una lata esto de que a veces carga enseguida y otras veces tarda más incluso de 24 horas! Me alegro que sigas leyendo! te gustaron los dos últimos, de aquí en adelante creo que todos os pueden gustar, viene lo más interesante! ¿Pero estás seguro de lo de Mark? Mira que aún no se ha acabado el fic!!! :) que mala que soy. Bueno sobre capitulos pues ya os dije que con reestrucutraciones no se en como se quede pero aproximadamente unos 40 capitulos así que ya ves, queda poco! **GaRrY** al menos dejas constancia de tu paso... Gracias ;) **Agus y Moony **sobre actualizar es que ya he dicho, no subo un fic hasta que casi está acabado por eso me puedo permitir el lujo de ir subiendo rápido, eso sí cuando luego la musa no quiere inspirar llega la época de la sequía pero no te preocupes este está acabado, y la continuación es muchísimo más larga que este, más del doble, con más cosas y también para cuando empieza a subirla en estará acabada así que no tendreís que esperar demasiado, como mucho a capitulo por día, lo cual es un buen ritmo, sino es que no da tiempo ni a leer los rr. Te diré, soy española, de Córdoba ¿Porqué esa curiosidad si se puede preguntar?**Eva Vidal** ¿Qué te ha hecho Mark para que no te interese? Bueno ya se que para JK no tiene importancia pero cuando escribí este fic no sabía eso, bueno al menos parece que te gusta como desarrolle el personaje, gracias por el cumplido. **Ithae** estoy en un foro de HP que recibiría muy bien tus fic!!! porque no te animas y te das una vuelta por ahí y decides si quieres subirlo ahí tambien se llama "7 ALMAS" y bueno esta en www.sietealmas.foro.st Te voy a enviar un mail porque si me pongo a discutir contigo por akí las teorías sobre Sirius no paro... AH! en ese foro también discutimos teorías de ese tipo y serías muy bien venida (bueno tú y todos los que les gusta HP) Y no te deprimas por subir sin reviews ¿sabes? el numero de ellos no quita lo bueno de la historia, se lo digo a Mahe a menudo porque no sabe la gente lo que se pierde por no leer sus fics!

Y bueno después de la parrafada que cada día es más larga (lo siento) ahí os dejo otro capitulo. Pero os pido que ya que este anda terminando os vayais concienciando en leer la continuación, porque está mucho mejor de verdad!

* * *

**CAPITULO 30**

Salió del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo. Corría y corría a través de cada pasillo en dirección a la torre Gryffindor, pero por más que corría no podía huir de aquello que temía, no podía huir de sí mismo.   
  
Sabía del cansancio del director pero no le hizo legislimens _"¿Por qué entonces tuvo esa visión?"._ Tal vez fuera uno de sus mayores deseos, saber… Pero nunca hubiera aprovechado un momento de tanta debilidad en Dumbledore, mientras practicaban era distinto, pero no así… _"¡NO LE HICE LEGISLIMENS!"_ - se gritaba Harry a sí mismo mientras corría.   
  
Ya en el silencio de su cuarto Harry no podía dormir. Daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño y su único pensamiento era que se sentía sucio por haber robado aquel momento de la mente de Dumbledore.   
  
Entonces, por una vez, decidió emplear conscientemente la oclumencia, cerrar su mente a toda penetración externa e intentar dejar su pensamiento en blanco. Comenzó a realizar el ejercicio, aún con la imagen de Dumbledore en su cabeza, intentando erradicarla.

  
  
Alargó la mano y algo lo repelió. Era como un campo de fuerza invisible, pero real. Al posar su mano en él podía sentir el poder antiguo. Hacía tiempo que había desistido de atacarlo, pero cada vez que estaba allí sentía vibrar algo dentro de sí mismo; tal vez por la atracción que ejercía el velo, tal vez por las voces que escuchaba, tal vez por la gran cantidad de energía acumulada allí… No sabía por qué.   
  
Como otras muchas veces, se sentó en la grada y puso atención al arco. Las runas inscritas en la parte superior eran antiguas y difíciles de interpretar. Pero él se había aplicado en sus clases y ya casi tenía la traducción. Si ponía empeño tal vez lo consiguiera esa noche.

Despertó sobresaltado. De nuevo el sueño. Ni siquiera sus avances en oclumencia le impedían acudir allí. Ya lograba ocultarle sus pensamientos a Snape y, sin embargo, no podía cerrar su mente a sus propios sueños.   
  
Desvelado y muy angustiado, fue a sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana. El sol primaveral comenzaba su periplo diurno. Harry lo vio alzarse en el cielo y comenzar a disipar las sombras del bosque. Ojalá las sombras de su vida fueran tan fáciles de iluminar.   
  
Intentando lograr consuelo en algo se dirigió a su baúl y tomó el espejo de su padre. "James Potter" pronunció en un susurro y tomando su varita dijo apuntando al espejo "Silencio". Una imagen de su madre con él en brazos apareció en la superficie, moviendo los labios sin que se le oyera palabra. Harry permaneció allí hasta que amaneció del todo, observándola. Era temprano cuando decidió bajar al comedor. No se sentía con ánimo de ver a nadie y esperaba poder desayunar solo. Bajaba ensimismado las escaleras del hall cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.   
  
-Harry.   
  
Su primo estaba escondido tras una estatua y por su aspecto se veía muy nervioso.   
  
-¿Qué haces ahí Mark?- le preguntó extrañado. El chico se veía serio y en su cara se leía el desconcierto y la preocupación.   
  
-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo muy serio- Es importante.   
  
Harry lo miró un momento pensativo.   
  
-Te espero en el aula de Defensa en diez minutos. Vigila que no te siga nadie Mark.   
  
El chico asintió con la cabeza.   
  
-Aquí- le dijo Harry al verlo llegar, desde el fondo en sombras del aula. Mark se dirigió hacia él.- ¿Qué pasa Mark?   
  
Su primo se quedó callado, Harry pensó que no sabía por dónde empezar.   
  
-Hace un rato, de madrugada, me desperté sobresaltado. Tuve un sueño muy extraño- Harry lo escuchaba pensando si su primo se refería a "ese" tipo de sueños- O eso pensaba al despertar…   
  
-¿Qué quieres decir Mark?- preguntó curioso.   
  
-Recuerdo oír vagamente en mis sueños unas frases en parsel Harry. Pensaba que soñaba y que eras tú el que hablaba… De pronto pararon y me desperté. No podía recordar que decían, pero entonces volví a escucharlas.   
  
Harry entornó los párpados.   
  
-Te juro que estaba despierto Harry.   
  
Su primo se veía muy excitado.   
  
-Está bien, continua- le animó a seguir.   
  
-La voz venía de nuestra sala común. Los dormitorios de primero están justo al lado de ella, así que me acerqué a la puerta e intenté escuchar.   
  
-¿Qué decía la voz Mark?   
  
-Sólo entendí… - cayó un momento como avergonzado- "… el poder de Salazar Slytherin".   
  
-Pero dijo algo más, ¿verdad?- le preguntó más exaltado de lo que quería.   
  
-Sí, pero no lo entendí Harry- su primo bajó la vista al suelo- Era una voz extraña.   
  
-¡Mark! El parsel es algo instintivo en nosotros, ¿cómo no pudiste entenderlo?   
  
Su primo lo miró desconcertado.   
  
-Yo- titubeó- tuve miedo- dijo azorado- Tengo miedo- Todo esto es… demasiado.- dijo casi susurrando.   
  
-¿Viste quién hablaba?   
  
-No pero…   
  
-¿Pero qué? - Harry estaba demasiado nervioso para poder controlar su voz.  
  
-Un momento después el único que estaba en la sala era… Malfoy- dijo notablemente apenado.   
  
-¡Esa serpiente rastrera!- exclamó Harry- ¡No podía ser otro!   
  
Entonces miró a su primo de pie frente a él y vio su miedo. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión y había lágrimas en sus ojos. Recordó el afecto que sentía Mark hacía Malfoy y supo lo que a su primo le suponía delatarlo. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó tímidamente.   
  
-No te preocupes Mark. Has hecho lo correcto al contarmelo.   
  
Su primo se aferró a su abrazo como un náufrago a una tabla de salvación.   
  
-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que descubrir cómo es Malfoy realmente, sé que lo considerabas tu único amigo ahí.   
  
Su primo se separó de él y, haciendo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura añadió…   
  
-Creo que los únicos a los que puedo considerar amigos, sois todos Gryffindors- dijo con un tono de voz que mostraba más orgullo que pena.   
  
-No lo dudes, Mark. NUNCA.   
  
Le pidió que fuera al comedor y se comportara lo más natural posible, el tenía algo urgente que hacer. -No podemos cambiarlo de Casa, Harry.   
  
-Pero, profesora, está en peligro. Si descubren que el también habla parsel no dudaran en utilizarlo. Y si llegan a saber de nuestra relación…   
  
-No dudarían en usarlo contra ti. Lo sé Harry. Vigilaremos a Malfoy, no tenemos ninguna prueba concreta, y pediré a Snape que cuide de Mark.   
  
Harry la miró enfadado.   
  
-Es lo único que podemos hacer, por ahora. 


	31. Capitulo 31

Como siempre, lo primero los reviews: **Sacralo** si los capitulos largos se te hacen cortos no quiero pensar lo que te parecen los que realmente son cortos! Eso es sinonimo de que te quedas con ganas de leer! Pero por eso intento subir dos cuando son cortos! no siempre salen en el mismo día pero eso es cuestion del servidor, por eso encontraste otro ese mismo día cuando realmente los subi uno detras de otro! **Eva Vidal** si lo de Mark piensas que es sufrir no quieras seguir leyendo porque aún queda mucho por venir, no tal vez en cantidad de capitulos pero sí en intensidad. Y si sigues luego leyendo UP verás lo que es sufrir! (que mala soy....) **lelekasha** gracias por seguir ahí y no te preocupes me conformo con saber de vez en cuando que sigue leyendo y que te gusta. Sobre las runas, sí te vas a enterar de lo que ponen, paciencia. Por algo Dumbledore puso a Harry este año en calse de runas. Bien y sobre los amigos de Mark a ver, que amigos iba a tener el pobre estando en esa Casa! (que no se me ofenda ninguna serpiente si anda leyendo esto :) ) jejeje también tengo mis cariños en la Casa slytherin bien definidos al igual que mis odios (creo que sabeis esto ultimo porque personaje va verdad?) **Lladruc **sobrelecturas de las runas del arco te digo igual que a la compañera de lectura ya vendrá la explicación y sobre la Casa de Mark, creo que Mc Gonagall ha sido clara no? **Ithae** si, mi Draco parece malo no? Tal vez es porque "lo es!" Chica! te mande un pedazo correo a la dirección que hay en tu profile! espero que lo vieras por lo que me dices en el rr. Si supongo. Te añado ;) AH! y comprueba los rr de tu fic que ya comencé a dejarte las opiniones de lo leido (al fin tuve tiempo de pararme a ello) y bueno que no te dé verguenza allí Ithae que aquello es como una pequeña familia y todo el mundo es muy bien venido, ya veras y las chicas suelen leer los fics! Con eso aumentas nuestra variedad de autores! Vi que te diste de alta así que animate y subelo allí y bueno respecto a los cambios pues puedes ponerte y darle pequeños retoques, no serás la primera que hace revisión de sus fics conforme la historia avanza, lo hacen muchos autores. Bien si tus rr te parecen largos veras alguno de los mios...

Y aquí teneis el capitulo, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo de verdad, haceis sentir muy bien, más porque veo que os gusta.

* * *

**CAPITULO 31**  
  
-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer Hermione?   
  
Sus amigos estaban cayados, aún pensativos en lo que les había contado.   
  
-No puedo llegar y decir, '¿qué pretendes Malfoy?' Y Mc Gonagall dice que antes de actuar debemos tener una prueba real. Creo que piensa que Mark lo soñó todo.   
  
Hermione lo miró seria.   
  
-Pero Malfoy no habla parsel Harry. Es muy raro…-le dijo dudosa.   
  
Por un momento pensó que su amiga tampoco lo creía.   
  
-Mark dijo que no era su voz.   
  
-Tendremos que esperar, Harry…   
  
Saber que el peligro te ronda y tener que permanecer de brazos cruzados era sumamente frustrante. Cada día, en el gran comedor, Harry no podía evitar mirar a Malfoy preguntándose qué se proponía al querer reabrir la Cámara, qué había allí de interés, y a quién pertenecía la voz que había escuchado Mark.   
  
Y luego estaba su primo… A pesar de que trataba de comportarse como siempre no lo lograba totalmente y, Harry sospechaba que algunos de sus compañeros de primero habían comenzado a tratarlo muy despectivamente. Sus sospechas se confirmaron esa tarde, en su propia clase de duelo. Los chicos practicaban el encantamiento de desarme. Observaba a Gerón, que acababa de desarmar a Mark, cuando vio como otro de sus compañeros de Casa le apuntaba aún estando desarmado. En tan sólo unos segundos, tres rayos salieron disparados desde diversos puntos.   
  
-¡Tarantallegra!   
  
-¡Expeliarmus! ¡Protego!   
  
El maleficio salió raudo de la varita del chico antes que Harry, más alejado de la escena, tuviera tiempo de impedirlo. El hechizo ya iba camino de un Mark desprevenido que buscaba su varita allí donde había sido lanzada por el hechizo de su compañero. Justo al lanzar el rayo, el hechizo de desarme de Harry impactó tan fuerte contra el agresor que, además de hacerle perder su varita, lo lanzó por el aire, haciendo que fuera a caer sobre un Ravenclaw distraído que gritó asustado. Harry miró hacia Mark temiendo verlo retorcerse bajo los dolorosos e incómodos movimientos descontrolados que el hechizo provocaba. Pero se quedó sorprendido al ver a su primo de pie, sin ningún efecto por el maleficio. Varita ya en mano, miraba a su compañero caído, con actitud defensiva pero sin atacarlo, _"una actitud muy noble dado el caso"_ pensó. Alzó la vista y, más allá, distinguió a Hermione que también empuñaba su varita; ella había sido más rápida con la defensa que él al ataque. Respiró aliviado mientras le sonreía.   
  
Gerón miró al compañero del suelo con expresión defraudada y chasqueó la lengua, mientras que el resto de alumnos miraban expectantes sin saber muy bien qué había pasado.   
  
-Prod, Bagge, verán a su Jefe de Casa al terminar la clase. Evans, venga conmigo- dijo Harry seriamente- Señorita Granger, por favor, despida la clase. Y serán descontados diez puntos a Slytherin por esto- añadió contundentemente.   
  
Los alumnos lo miraron asombrados y en silencio. Era la primera vez que Harry actuaba como un verdadero profesor, y también la primera vez en todo el curso que restaba puntos a una Casa. Y la mayoría de chicos aún no sabían que había pasado.Entró en el despacho de Snape con tal furia como si se hubiera desatado un huracán allí mismo.   
  
-¡Maldita sea Potter! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?- dijo el profesor desde su mesa.   
  
Harry avanzó hacia Snape y lo encaró.   
  
-Prod acaba de atacar a Mark en mi clase, y estando desarmado- Snape lo miró impasible- Hace días que lo avasallan y usted no hace nada por evitarlo- le espetó furioso- ¡Esto ha sido el colmo!   
  
-Mis alumnos no ven con buenos ojos ciertas… "familiaridades"- dijo irónicamente- entre uno de ellos y los Gryffindors. Supongo que sólo se trataba de una advertencia señor Potter. Así somos en Slytherin- añadió mientras bajaba la vista de vuelta a las notas que leía, sin darle mayor importancia.   
  
-¡Bien!, pues no admitiré advertencias de ese tipo en mis clases, profesor Snape, más vale que los prevenga de ello. Y le advierto que si Malfoy o alguna de sus crías de serpiente hace daño a mi primo, se lo haré pagar caro y luego, iré a por usted.   
  
-¡Contrólese Potter! Aún es usted un alumno- dijo Snape poniéndose en pie y visiblemente enfurecido, pero Harry no se amilanó.   
  
-Entonces, castígueme, profesor- le dijo sarcásticamente y dándose la vuelta abandonó el despacho igual que había entrado.

* * *

Se que os parecerá un capítulo demasiado corto, pero le tengo mucho cariño como para no ver si os provoca alguna reacción. aunque es sábado intentaré poner esta noche otro capitulo que os compense por la escasa lectura de este. Pero no se si pueda conectar luego, si puedo lo subo.  
  
Tengo que darle las gracias de nuevo a Mahe porque de una conversacion con ella salio la idea de cambiar el hechizo que le lanzan a Mark. Estaba un poquito bloqueada y no me gustaba como quedaba. Asi esta genial. Pero fue tu musa la que dió la idea que luego se expresó, como siempre eres un buen apoyo a mis bloqueos y una inmejorable fuente de inspiración según he ido comprobando después de acabar MA (ella sabe bien a que me refiero, vosotros lo ireís comprobando con el tiempo! si seguís leyendo)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	32. Capítulo 32

Reviews: Bueno voy a empezar por **Gerardo** deprimeras bienvenido a la lectura! y gracias por hacerlo y aguantar a pesar de que los capitulos sean demasiado cortos!!! Bien te cuento, no se si a la vez que lees los capitulos lees también la respuesta a los rr (si no lo haces igual ni ves esto! en fin) ahi decia que este fic ya estaba hecho y que lo hice para un foro. Bien allí en el foro los capitulos no quedaban tan cortos, quizás por el tamaño de letra predeterminado que tienen aqui en Bueno a parte de que ya están hecho chico! no me pidas demasiado que éste que lees es mi segundo fic, tan solo el segundo, bueno el tercero si cuentas el intento de minific de "La sirena" El primero que hice aún no lo he cargado. No voy a variar la longitud de los capitulos porque ya están hechos así que siento que te parezcan demasiado cortos! Para compensar eso como verás actualizo hasta dos al día. Y sí hay los que yo llamo largos! pero claro, yo también leo mucho aquí y sé que ni puinto de comparación con lo que ponen otros autores. Pero ten en cuenta que nunca llegué a pensar que fuera a publicar aqui mi fic. Te diré que el 7º curso sí tiene capitulos más largo que este, pero por ahora te tienes que conformar con lo que hay si es que te gusta la historia. Lo siento :) Bueno y respecto a lo que me dices de Mark, pues igual ya dije que este fic (y su continuación) se hicieron antes de que JK dijera la verdad sobre el chico así que... me inventé el personaje como quise, pensando como muchos que tendríamos la oportunidad de verlo en Hogwarts durante el 6º libro. Y sobre que sea algo inventado por Malfoy, no, es Mark Evans, el que yo invente! en fin, espero que no te aguantes las ganas de decirme nada, se admitir las críticas y me gusta que me las hagan, aunque en este caso no puedo darte el gusto de alargar los capitulos porque me supondría mucho trabajo pararme a reestructurar el fic. Espero que me entiendas y te pido perdon si lo que para mí supone un capitulo largo es una birria de capitulo para tí. Aún así veo que sigues leyendo, GRACIAS! **Eva Vidal** creo que te gustó la reacción de Harry contra Snape jejeje. **Nelly Esp** ayer el servidor parece que dió problemas! tenía un rr anterior al tuyo y sí le habían dejado ver el capitulo 31 que a tí no te dejaba! hasta más de las 2 a.m. a mí tampoco me salía activo, sin embargo en el Backup del servidor si me lo había cargado. anoche fue a subir este capitulo pero en vista de que no se arregl´ço el problema hasta tan tarde no me atreví a hacerlo fuera a darme error. Lo siento pero mis amigas conectadas comprobaron y unas podían verlo y otras no! Ahi una solución que a veces funciona y que es cambiar a mano el número de capítulo en la barra del navegor, así a veces, te deja verlo aunque no lo haga desde la pagina del fic! Sobre tus teorias (dejaste varias posibilidades) te dire que no están totalmente correctas pero una de ellas se acerca bastante! ya verás lo que viene. Gracias por decirme lo que piensas! **Sacralo y GaRrY** gracias por seguir leyendo, igual que a los demás!!!

* * *

**CAPITULO 32   
**  
Comenzaba mayo, el tiempo era cada vez más agradable pero él no se sentía alegre. Casi un año después del enfrentamiento con Voldemort en el ministerio, éste seguía en las sombras y si no fuera por los acontecimientos pasados en Hogwarts ni siquiera habría ocurrido nada extraño. Las pocas noticias que tenían sobre la Orden no les decían nada nuevo y todo parecía 'demasiado tranquilo'. Tampoco habían intentado liberar a los mortífagos encarcelados y Harry no hacía más que preguntarse qué era lo que retenía a Voldemort.   
  
También estaba aún ese sentimiento por la pérdida de Sirius… Todos estaban convencidos de su muerte pero cada noche, cuando en sus sueños acudía ante el arco, el podía escuchar su voz, no se daría por vencido mientras que lo siguiera escuchando; era duro oír sus voz así pero sin saber porqué algo en su corazón le decía que no podía ser cierto, su alma se negaba a aceptar su perdida mientras que siguiera escuchando su voz. Se sentía triste al despertar cada mañana y observar que no había avanzado nada, que el escudo aún estaba intacto y la sensación de culpabilidad aún le era demasiado apegada para olvidarla, algunas veces aún se sentía vacío y solo. Pero también cada noche renacía en él la esperanza, mientras que escuchara su voz suponía que la muerte no lo había vencido.   
  
Podía decirse que Hogwarts había vuelto a la normalidad, a pesar de los cambios en los planes de estudios, todas las clases especiales y las prolongadas ausencias de Dumbledore. Sentado bajo su árbol del lago recordaba que era allí donde los merodeadores solían pasar sus ratos libres, y se sentía bien. El recuerdo de su padre mortificando a Snape hacía tiempo que había dejado de molestarle, eran muchos los recuerdos que el espejo le había mostrado sobres sus padres y ahora sabía que James debía de haber cambiado porque la cara de Lily irradiaba felicidad cada vez que el espejo la mostraba junto a él.   
  
En días como este, tan soleado, añoraba poder volar en su escoba, eso tal vez lo hubiera relajado. Tan ausente estaba que no lo escuchó llegar y, cuando se sentó a su lado, lo asustó.   
  
-Un sknut por tus pensamientos, Harry- dijo sonriente.   
  
-Ni siquiera lo merecen Ron.   
  
-¿Qué pasa? Pareces abatido.   
  
-Estoy cansado- mintió.   
  
-¡¿Cansado?! Llevas casi dos horas aquí sentado, apoyado en el árbol, perdido en tus pensamientos. Yo las pasé estudiando…   
  
-¿Tanto?- le preguntó mirándose el reloj, no había sido consciente del tiempo.   
  
-Ujummm. Hermione comienza a desesperarse, dice que no estás atendiendo a tus horas de repaso.   
  
-¿No estabais en la biblioteca?   
  
Ron puso los ojos en blanco antes de contestarle.   
  
-Sí, pero me niego a seguir estudiando más por ésta tarde. Es sábado y desde que no tenemos entrenamientos de quidditch Hermione no me deja ni una tarde libre.   
  
Harry le sonrió, también su amigo echaba de menos los partidos.   
  
-Apenas son las cuatro de la tarde y ella sigue empeñada en continuar sus repasos. La dejé en la biblioteca y me vine a buscarte, me apetecía pasar un rato contigo.   
  
-Y fue la excusa perfecta para librarte de Hermione- le dijo sonriente.   
  
-No quiero librarme de ella- le contestó colorado- Solo… de su obsesión por los libros. ¿No te has fijado Harry? A pesar del cambio de éste año, ni siquiera mira a todos esos chicos que van tras ella.   
  
-¡Je! Cómo si le importaran- comentó Harry- Piensa que ninguno de ellos la miraba cuando todos se ensañaban con sus dientes y su pelo. Ahora dice que van tras ella por su condición de alumna-profesora y que solo es porque se dieron cuenta de que cambió. Ya sabes como es Mione, lo que más valora es la sinceridad. Creo que nuestros amigos pierden el tiempo en intentarlo, le daría más posibilidades a Neville que a cualquiera de ellos.   
  
-¿A Neville?- exclamó Ron confuso y como si pensara que Harry se había vuelto loco.   
  
-Era un ejemplo Ron- contestó condescendientemente a su amigo- ¿Tú siempre serás tan lento?   
  
-¡Oye! ¿Por qué dices eso?   
  
Harry permaneció cayado con una tímida sonrisa en los labios. Ron tenía un modo de ser algo especial, y si pensaba en todos sus hermanos difería mucho de ellos, pero le gustaba que fuera así. Ron se quedó esperando una respuesta, pero al ver que su amigo no le contestaba le sugirió.   
  
-¿Porqué no vamos a sacarla a que le dé un poco el aire? Hace tiempo que no nos divertimos los tres juntos.   
  
-Vale, vamos- Harry cayó un momento mientras se levantaba del suelo y luego le preguntó a su amigo- ¿Has pensado Ron, que alguna vez tendremos que dejar de ser un trío?   
  
-¿Tú crees?- dijo sorprendido- ¿Porqué tendríamos que hacerlo?   
  
Harry se le acercó y pasó le paso el brazo sobre el hombro riendo.   
  
-Porque ya no somos unos niños, por eso Ron. ¿Y preguntas porque te digo lento? Ahora verás… "Tú la llevas"- le gritó tocando su hombro y echando a correr antes de que su amigo reaccionara.   
  
Acababa de decirle que ya no eran niños y, sin embargo, quería sentirse tan libre como uno de ellos. Mientras corría hacia el castillo perseguido por los gritos de tramposo de su amigo, recordó que muchas de las cosas vividas entre ellos tres siempre fueron mucho más parte de la guerra que se avecinaba, que lo típicos juegos de críos de once y doce años. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de que había perdido parte de su vida entre duelos y enfrentamientos; pero esas situaciones eran las que habían hecho que ellos tres se mantuvieran tan unidos, Ron y Hermione eran lo mejor que éste mundo le había ofrecido, y estaba orgulloso de tenerlos por amigos. Por ellos, por su primo… tenía que seguir adelante, afrontar con fuerza su futuro y olvidarse un poco del pasado.   
  
Para su sorpresa Hermione no estaba en la biblioteca, si seguía su horario de estudio aún debía de quedarle mínimo una hora antes de la cena. Se pararon a recuperar el aliento y subieron a la torre a buscarla, pero tampoco la encontraron en la sala común. Pensaban subir a su cuarto cuando recordaron que las escaleras darían la alarma y se convertirían en rampa, así que tuvieron que conformarse con preguntarle a Parvati. Ella les dijo que hacía rato que había bajado del dormitorio y que no estaba allí, ni había ido a la sala desde entonces.   
  
Se miraron interrogantes. Harry pensó por un momento si no habría acabado aceptando la invitación de algunos de sus admiradores y los sorprendía cualquier día como hizo en el baile de Navidad de su cuarto año. Al fin y al cabo aquella vez se consiguió a la estrella del momento, Víctor Krum, y eso que aún no estaba tan cambiada… Pero tras éste pensamiento Harry frunció el ceño y comenzó a notar que se impacientaba.   
  
-Será mejor que la busquemos Ron. Todo parece normal pero… no me fío.   
  
-Lo que digas Harry- contestó su amigo adoptando un tono serio raro en él- ¿Por dónde empezamos?   
  
-Vuelve a los jardines y mira también en los invernaderos, yo empezaré por el castillo. ¡No!, espera. Será mejor que yo salga y tú la busques dentro.   
  
-¿Por qué?- le reclamó sorprendido.   
  
-Por que no quiero que la espantes si está con un chico. Estoy preocupado por ella, Ron, no soy su padre.   
  
Ron lo miró enfuruñado pero Harry no se paró a explicarle más. Se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso rápido.

* * *

Y creo que os dais cuenta de que vuelve la accion....

No me atices Gerardo... de verdad! lo siento! :) Paciencia...


	33. Capítulo 33

Sobre reviews: Bien hoy han sido más rapiditos en pasarlos parece así que si alguno sigue por ahí se encontrará que he vuelto a actualizar. Vuelvo a la carga. **Gerardo, **la verdad, si tu insistencia me halaga supongo que estás ansioso por leer y saber el final pero dejame que yo también disfrute un poco!!! (si algo de mala malisima tengo!) Si estas tan impaciente date una vuelta por el foro y te lo leees alli! Pero de verdad, me siento halaga por tus palabras ¿Lo del pecado y el pecador? Se refiere a que dejo con las ganas de saber? (o me he perdido algo!) **GaRrY, Sacralo y Lladruc **gracias por seguir ahí. **kamesita** cuidate y cuando sepas donde esta Hermione igual preferías no saberlo!

A propito Gerardo, este va por tí, en serio, por si aun estas por ahí.

* * *

**CAPITULO 33**  
  
La buscaron por todo el castillo y no la encontraron. Hasta preguntaron a Hagrid y a todos los que encontraron en su camino. ¡Nada! Cuando no la vieron en el comedor durante la cena la situación comenzó a volverse desesperante. Alertaron al antiguo ED pero durante la hora siguiente ninguno de ellos tuvo noticias tampoco. Harry incluso se arriesgó a acercarse a Mark, a quien después de lo ocurrido en clase de duelo frecuentaba menos, y usando la táctica del chico sobre un tema de clase le preguntó si la había visto. Si lo entendió bien, no la veía aproximadamente desde las cinco. ¡Eran más de las ocho! Sus amigos seguían buscándola y ya comenzaban a estar desesperados. Harry decidió que eso ya no era nada normal, ni siquiera los fantasmas la habían visto. Fue a buscar a la profesora Mc Gonagall preocupado, pero no la halló en su despacho, y sólo entonces acertó a darse cuenta de que ella tampoco estaba durante la cena. Aún más asustado se encaminó al despacho de la profesora Guilmain.   
  
-Adelante.   
  
-Profesora… ¿Sabe dónde está la subdirectora?   
  
-¿Pasa algo Harry?   
  
-Quería comentarle algo.   
  
-Recibió una lechuza urgente de Dumbledore y tuvo que partir a Londres.   
  
Harry frunció el ceño mucho más y comenzó a sentirse muy inquieto. Guilmain que lo observaba en silencio notó que le pasaba algo.   
  
-Harry dime, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó algo exaltada. El pareció dudar antes de hablarle pero al final decidió hacerlo.  
  
-Es Hermione, no aparece. Y ya hace casi cuatro horas que la buscamos, profesora.   
  
-¿Estás seguro que no está por algún lado, Harry? Digamos, paseando- le dijo amablemente como si aquello pudiera molestar al chico.   
  
Le pareció lógico recibir una respuesta así, él también lo había pensado en un principio. Pero conocía muy bien a su amiga y ella no hacía cosas así. Cómo ya estaba muy nervioso, perdió el control.   
  
-Sólo estaba preocupado, profesora. Pero no tenga cuidado, supongo que no aparecerá en ningún aseo con un 'Obliviate'- añadió irónicamente.   
  
-Harry, sólo era una pregunta.- contestó para calmarlo- Tú y Ron id a la sala de profesores. Avisaré a los que aún están en el colegio e iremos a buscarla. No podemos arriesgarnos.

No podía dormir ¿Cómo iba a poder hacerlo? Su amiga estaba en peligro y él había sido obligado a volver a su torre. Habían buscado a Hermione hasta cerca de la media noche. El castillo había sido revisado hasta las entrañas un par de veces, pero no había rastro de ella por ningún lado. Snape, que había quedado al cargo en ausencia de Mc Gonagall, los envió a sus dormitorios afirmando que enviaría una lechuza urgente a Dumbledore para que volviera en cuanto pudiera. Así es como acabó recluido en su cuarto, atado de pies y manos, sin poder hacer nada. Ron había dicho que ya que no podían seguir buscándola era mejor aprovechar para descansar, al poco rato de volver se había quedado dormido. _"¿Cómo podía?"_   
  
Aún no daban la una y Harry estaba deseoso de que amaneciera para continuar la búsqueda cuando sintió una especie de quemazón en su muñeca izquierda. No le hizo caso, pero momentos después el calor siguió aumentando su intensidad y comenzó a resultar verdaderamente molesto. Apartó un poco el reloj y tomó sus gafas para ver qué ocurría, pero al ir a mirar sintió que la sensación ardiente se había desplazarlo un poco y advirtió que su piel parecía quemarle al contacto con el reloj. "¡El reloj!" se dijo a sí mismo. Puso su mano derecha sobre la esfera y sintió como una especie de atracción magnética lo mantenía pegado al objeto que ardía de calor. Su estómago se sacudió repentinamente. Con la vaga sensación de que aquello le recordaba algo apartó la mano del reloj y pensó que era una señal. Hermione estaba en peligro, lo sabía, ¡tenía que hacer algo! En el momento justo de pensarlo el reloj dejó de quemarle la piel, aunque lo sentía como una especie de pulso rítmico que le hacía querer darse más prisa.   
  
Salió disparado de la cama y, al tomar la capa del baúl vio el mapa. _"¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Si estaba en el castillo tenía que aparecer en él" _Bajó corriendo hasta la sala común, desveló el mapa y puso atención. A esas horas de la madrugada no debería haber casi nadie levantado, pero al mirar observó muchos más puntos de los que esperaba: Flitwick estaba en el hall; Snape parecía merodear por las cocinas; la señora Norris pasaba en ese instante justo delante de la Dama Gorda; Filch entraba en su despacho; la profesora Sprout parecía revisar la torre de Hufflepuff nuevamente y; en las afueras del castillo, dos puntos más indicaban que Hagrid y Fang también estaban levantados. Parece que la búsqueda continuaba. Sabía que Guilmain también estaría buscando, pero la mota que la identificaba era tan débil que desistió en buscarla. _"Sé que estás en el castillo Hermione ¿Porqué no apareces?"_ Puso más atención pero no la veía.   
  
Entonces, de algún lado cercano a las mazmorras, vio desplazarse dos puntos intermitentes, casi imperceptibles, por una zona que el mapa indicaba como amurallada. No dejaba ver sus nombres, pero era ella, lo sabía, lo presentía. Y debía encontrarse en una sala oculta… Salió corriendo deseando llegar a tiempo. Bajó el tramo de escaleras del cuarto piso y dobló a la izquierda para tomar un pasadizo secreto que dejaba justo debajo de las escaleras del hall. Mientras corría pensaba como haría para entrar en ese lugar oculto. _"Recurriré a Snape si hace falta"_ se descubrió pensando desesperado.

* * *

Referencias: el pasadizo al que me refiero no sé si llega a existir en los libros, si está en el juego de CdS de Gameboy si no me equivoco de planta. Ahí lo describen como una especie de gran tobogán que baja hasta el hall y que deja gusto al lado de la entrada a las mazmorras. 


	34. Capitulo 34

**Reviews:** **Nelly Esp** no te preocupes por las piastas que ya la cosa va bastante rápida. **GaRrY** gracias por seguir!!! **Ithae** te echaba de menos!!!!! Hasta entonces no vas a poder seguir leyendo? Uhmmm creo que entonces el fic estará acabado o a falta del epílogo. controla el ansia. Yo estoy con el tuyo igual solo que lo leo cuando estoy desconectada. Eso sí el día que no puedo me pongo mala! Ya mismo te dejo otra tande rr, que pena que sea ahora. Espero lo que me dijiste! :) **Lladruc **si CdS es Cámara de los secretos e igual para todos los demás libros (PF, PdA, CdF y OdF) Bueno aquí tienes algo más.**Eva Vidal** chica utilizo de todo!!! Es más en los juegos vienen muchísimos hechizos con sus respectivos efectos y algunos son bastante buenos! La mayoría de páginas de HP estilo diccionario suelen incluir las cosas de los juegos por si alguna vez necesitas alguna información ya sabes dónde buscar.**kamesita** ahora tienes respuestas pero no todas! Todas vienen creo en el capitulo siguiente que a proposito **Gerardo **por si lees este capítulo y me dices que es corto te digo como al resto de los que me leeis; son las 20h ahora mismo sobre las 12 pondré otro, lo que tarden en cargarse ya no es culpa mía.

Gracias como siempre a todos por leer, y si alguno aún no se ha animado a dejarme un rr ¿a qué espera?

* * *

**CAPITULO 34   
**  
Corría oculto por la capa, sin mirar siquiera por dónde andaba pues no le quitaba ojo al mapa para no perder aquellos puntos sin nombre. Ni tan siquiera advirtió que se había cruzado con alguien hasta que escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de Filch preguntando "¿quién anda ahí?". No podía parar, tenía que alcanzar el pasadizo oculto tras el cuadro. Cuando entró paró un momento y pensó rápidamente que si bien la capa le ocultaba, debía evitar el ruido de sus pasos al correr. Sacó la varita y apuntó a sus pies diciendo "Silencio" y siguió corriendo. No podía perder tiempo. Unos metros más allá se encontró el tobogán y lanzándose velozmente, se dejó caer por el aprovechando para volver a mirar bien el mapa. Casi llegaba al final de la rampa cuando observó que los dos puntos desaparecían. ¡No!, se escuchó gritar a sí mismo _"No han podido abandonar Hogwarts"_ pensó desesperado.   
  
Sin darse cuenta que había llegado al final, salió despedido hacia la pared y se golpeó contra el muro. Se incorporó algo atontado, se recompuso la capa y volvió a mirar el mapa. ¡Nada!. Decidió entrar en las mazmorras e intentar buscar allí donde vio los puntos por primera vez, pero cuando ya abría la puerta de acceso a las primeras aulas de la zona, vio de reojo que los dos puntos volvían a aparece como salidos de la nada. Y ésta vez si estaban identificados: ¡Granger y Malfoy! A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Estaban en la segunda planta, se dirigían sin duda a la Cámara. Se giró sobre sus pasos y salió despedido hacia el hall para subir rápidamente al aseo de Mirtle. Estaba desesperado.Hermione estaba maniatada a la espalda por una sogas que Harry conocía muy bien, también estaba amordazada. Malfoy la retenía sujeta de un brazo y le pareció algo aletargada. Entre la capa y el hechizo silenciador ninguno de ellos se había percatado de su entrada. Ambos le daban la espalda y Malfoy estaba plantado justo delante del lavabo que daba paso al pasadizo de la Cámara.   
  
-Ahora podrás admirar la grandeza de Slytherin, Granger- oyó decir a Malfoy- Aunque no sé si una sangre sucia como tú pueda sobrevivir en la Cámara, nunca entró ninguno.   
  
Malfoy se había girado hacia Hermione que ahora se debatía casi sin fuerza, intentando librarse de él. El chico tenía una expresión odiosa de triunfo en su cara.   
  
-Se supone que debía ir solo, Granger, pero… Sé que Potter vendrá tras de ti, de un modo u otro lo logrará, estoy seguro. Y entonces…   
  
Harry veía la cara espantada de Hermione pero aún tenía la ventaja de que Malfoy desconocía su presencia allí. Quería hablar para tranquilizar a su amiga, pero aún no era el momento, algo lo impulsaba a permanecer oculto bajo la capa, en silencio.   
  
-Tú serás la primera en caer, pero luego acabaremos también con él- decía complacido- Mataremos más de dos pájaros de un tiro y Potter por fin dejará de malograr los planes de mi Señor. ¡Deja ya de sacudirte Granger! O tendré que aturdirte de nuevo y te perderás lo mejor- terminó Malfoy apuntándola con su varita.   
  
Entonces Harry lo vio voltearse, sacó una esfera de su bolsillo y apuntó con ella hacia la puerta de la Cámara. Harry se acercó más hacia ellos, si alargaba la mano podría tocar a Hermione, pero eso la haría sobresaltarse. Se desvió hacia un lado para poder observar qué hacía Malfoy. La esfera que tenía en su mano comenzó a llenarse de un humo verde, y Harry pensó que se parecía mucho a la recordadora de Neville. De pronto, una voz fría y aguda salió de la esfera. A Harry se le heló la sangre al reconocerla.   
  
_"Que el poder de Salazar Slytherin se rinda a su heredero"   
_  
Era la voz de Voldemort quien hablaba en parsel. Hermione estaba aterrada, Malfoy concentrado en la puerta; se escuchó un chasquido como de pestillo, el grifo del lavabo giró y Harry supo que la entrada estaba abierta. Podía ver cómo comenzaba a deslizarse el muro, tenía que actuar ya. Sin quitarse la capa habló en parsel mientras posaba una mano en Hermione y en la otra empuñaba su varita. Sin saber que fue lo que le inspiró sus palabras se oyó gritar exaltado…   
  
"¡¡Que el poder más antiguo que el propio Salazar lo retenga!!".   
  
A través de su mano notó la desazón en Hermione y Malfoy giró sobresaltado buscando de dónde provenían esos otros silbidos en parsel. Harry alargo la mano de la varita bajo la capa y, aún usando el parsel, liberó con su hechizo las ligaduras de Hermione, que ahora miraba hacia donde él había estado segundos antes. Malfoy no se dio cuenta que la liberaba, él solo escuchó el silbido, no pudo identificar el hechizo. Pero antes de que Hermione se alejara de él, reaccionó y atrapándola por la pelo la atrajo rápidamente hacia él, usándola instintivamente de escudo. Asustado miraba hacia todos lados.

* * *

Venga sí podeís empezar a lanzarme toda clase de imperdonables, si quereis matarme o que sufra ya sabeis que usar, pero la más efectiva supongo que sería una Imperius para que os contara el resto del tirón. Jejeje ojo que la MA me ayudaría a resistirla. Por eso os he dicho que luego os pongo otro, para que no desespereis mucho!

Bien la recordadora, otra de las cosas que tengo que agradecer a mi beta MAHE, estaba pillada porqué necesitaba algo así como una "grabadora muggle" y no se me ocurría nada. Ella fué la que me dijo que tomara un objeto existente y lo modificara a mí antojo. Pero sin esa idea os aseguro que no hubiera avanzado, mi musa se paso más de 15 días bloqueada en este punto de la historia.


	35. Capitulo 35

Reviews: **Lladruc** sobre tu favorcito... en los capitulos siguientes sabrás algo más, pero te advierto si quieres más de eso... preparate a leer el 7º curso porque esa historia se cuenta allí. **Kamesita** hay cosas que no puedo responderlas hasta que las leas!!! pero al menos akí ya sabes quien era el que hablaba parsel! Ahora también me dirás que como vuelvo a dejarlo akí ¿verdad?...

Bueno esos son los únicos reviews que me deja ver, ¿Veís? eso pasa por ser demasiado rápida en actualizar, me dice que tengo reviews y no me deja verlos! En el 7º pondre la norma de un capitulo por día! a no ser que haya algo especial

****

* * *

**CAPITULO 35**   
  
Unos segundos de desconcertante silencio llenaron el aseo y entonces, el muro que impedía el acceso a la Cámara chirrió y, como intentando resistirse a ello, volvió a quedar cerrado.   
  
-¡Potter!- oyó murmurar a Malfoy antes de que le gritara- SÉ QUE ESTAS AQUÍ- y mientras hablaba sujetó a Hermione con tanta fuerza que su amiga dejó escapar un grito ahogado por la mordaza- Muéstrate.   
  
Algo parecido a un "¡No!" intentó salir de la garganta de su amiga. Dudó que debiera de hacer.   
  
-Muéstrate Potter- dijo Malfoy impaciente- o Granger sufrirá las consecuencias.   
  
_"Si lo ataco_ -pensó rápidamente- _no sabría de dónde procedería el hechizo y podría lanzarlo en parsel como antes. Pero… Podría dañar a Hermione, la tiene demasiado cerca. ¿Qué hago?"_ Pensar esto le dio tiempo a Malfoy para andar de espaldas hacia la puerta de la Cámara, protegiéndose así la espalda, Hermione aún retenida delante de él.   
  
-Llegas antes de lo previsto Potter- dijo con odio en la voz y mirando aún hacia los lados, buscándolo- Pero no importa, estoy preparado.   
  
Harry vio como guardaba la esfera en su bolsillo y a la vez extraía algo más que ocultó en su mano.   
  
-¿Porqué Voldemort desea reabrir la Cámara?- le preguntó cambiando rápidamente de posición por si Malfoy decidía atacarlo aún sin verlo. Pero el chico ni siquiera lo intentó, a pesar de empuñar su varita tenía las manos más ocupadas en retener a Hermione.   
  
-¡¿No lo sabes, Potter?!   
  
Lo dijo triunfante a pesar de dirigir su mirada al lado contrario dónde él se encontraba. _"Si pudiera quitarle la varita…"   
_  
-Hay un pasadizo desde la Cámara a Hogsmeade Potter. Allí esperan escondidos nuestros aliados. A propósito Potter, viste que hoy hay luna llena…- dijo sonriente.   
  
Harry se estremeció al comprender el alcance de esas palabras. Si un ejército de licántropos entraba en la escuela estarían perdidos. Entonces decidió que ya era hora de desarmar a Malfoy y de nuevo en parsel lanzó un "Expeliarmus". Malfoy, sorprendentemente, dejó ir su varita, poniendo más empeño en retener a Hermione y aquello que tenía en la mano. _"¿Por qué?"_   
  
-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- rió despectivamente Malfoy- Ésta vez ni siquiera necesito mi varita para tenerte en mis manos Potter- Harry no sabía qué pensar- ¿Ves esto, Potter?   
  
Malfoy abrió la mano y le mostró un pequeño vial. Harry se estremeció bajo la capa aún sin saber de donde había venido esa sensación escalofriante que había recorrido todo su cuerpo poniéndolo más aún en tensión.   
  
-¿Sabes qué es ¡Potter!?- continuaba sonriendo- Snape me brindó una oportunidad de oro, y yo que no pensaba que tuviera que aprovecharla tan pronto… Sí, Potter, es Mortiserum…- Hermione se debatió nerviosa entre sus brazos al escucharlo - Pero no uno cualquiera, no… Es tuyo. Sí, Potter, sacado de tu propio caldero aquel día en clase. ¿Sabes el efecto que tendría sobre tu querida amiga sangre sucia?- dijo arrastrando las palabras como nunca.   
  
Harry recordó la advertencia de Dumbledore _"Caería fulminada al instante… Sería mortal" _Se estremeció.   
  
-Muéstrate, Potter, y entrega tu varita- le gritó Malfoy- No soy muy paciente.   
  
Harry se sentía atrapado. Vio a Hermione retorcerse de nuevo junto a Malfoy, tratando de liberarse, pero no lo conseguía. Por un momento soltó su mano izquierda y vio como antes de que Malfoy lograra atrapársela de nuevo, ella tomaba en su mano el camafeo que colgaba de su cuello. En ese mismo instante Harry sintió de nuevo la fuerte quemazón en su muñeca, pero antes siquiera de pensar en ello escuchó otro sollozo ahogado de su amiga y vio que Malfoy había conseguido retenerle de nuevo los brazos a su espalda. En la mano de Hermione su colgante, en su cuello, un rastro de sangre dejado por la cadena al ser arrancada por la brutal fuerza de Malfoy.   
  
-¡Qué romántico Potter!- dijo irónicamente y divertido- Parece que Granger tiene mucho afecto a éste estúpido adorno muggle. ¿Regalo tuyo quizás?- Harry no entendía nada- ¡Bien!, vuestros tontos sentimentalismos facilitan más las cosas, Potter, ahora ni siquiera necesitaré quitarle la mordaza. Una sola gota de la poción, de tú poción- recalcó- en contacto con su sangre y… ¡¡Ah!! Granger pasará a la historia.   
  
Estaba desconcertado.   
  
-MUESTRATÉ.   
  
Harry bajó su varita y con la otra mano lanzó la capa lejos de él. Hermione lo miró con tristeza en los ojos; por un momento leyó en la expresión de su cara unas palabras que no le gustaron _"mejor perder a un amigo que a todos_" , pero en su mirada no había miedo, sino tristeza y amor.   
  
-Suelta tú varita, Potter- dijo Malfoy destapando el vial- Mi mano sería más rápida que tu hechizo, y puede que yo muriera, pero antes acabaría con ella.   
  
Sus ojos brillaban de excitación, se sentía vencedor y, peor aún, Harry se sentía vencido.   
  
- Mejor PARTELÁ, será agradable escuchar ese sonido.   
  
Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin moverse. Vio como Malfoy acercaba el vial al cuello aún sangrante de Hermione, que ahora permanecía muy quieta para evitar que sus forcejeos le hicieran derramar el líquido sobre ella. Entonces, desesperado, le gritó   
  
-¡No! Tú ganas.   
  
Suspiró abatido y tomando la varita entre sus manos alzó la mirada y la clavó en Hermione. Vio lágrimas en los ojos de su amiga, no tenía otra opción. Cerró los párpados esperando oír el sonido de su varita al quebrarse.   
  
Pero lo que escuchó fue un ruido a su espalda, abrió los ojos en el momento justo de ver la expresión desconcertada de su amiga mirando más allá de sí mismo y escuchó… "PETRIFUCUS TOTALUS". Pensó que caería al suelo petrificado cuando, ante su sorpresa, el rayo pasó junto a él dando de lleno en el pecho de Hermione que se balanceo rígida y cayó como un tronco boca abajo.   
  
Malfoy la había soltado impresionado por la interrupción y por el peso muerto del cuerpo de la chica. Antes de que su oponente reaccionara, Harry gritó "EXPELIARMUS" y el vial que Malfoy retenía en sus manos salió disparado hacia atrás, dio contra el espejo del lavabo y se rompió, esparciendo el temido líquido sobre la superficie del cristal. Malfoy con cara desconcertada y viéndose indefenso, se lanzó veloz hacia dónde momentos antes había caído su varita. No llegó a alcanzarla, Harry le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor y lo vio caer al suelo sin conocimiento. Miró a Hermione tendida en el suelo y solo entonces se giró para ver quién estaba a su espalda. Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados por la sorpresa.

* * *

Bien os dije que os subiría otro capitulo así que ahí teneís. Espero que os haya gustado.


	36. Capítulo 36

Reviews: **Kamesita** ahora mismo, la primera palabra sabrás quien es! Y has acertado!!! A mí también me tienes lokita ese chico más porque salido de mi imaginación dçse que se va a kedar en eso! **Gerardo** siento decirte que si te gusta lo que escribo tendrás que leer al ritmo y al tamaño de capítulo que me salga! ¿Tu escribes? Aquí no tienes nada publicado... Pues si supieras lo que cuesta verías como te gustaba dejar con la intriga para así saber si a los lectores les está gustando. Por tu insistencia debes de ser uno de los mayores fans!!!! Gracias! AH! y advierto aunque me digas que también hoy se queda corto (los de la continuación son algo más largos pero tampoco sueñes que voy a cargar más de 5 paginas de word nunca!) ni siquiera sé si esta noche podré volver a subir así que "paciencia chico". **Faith **hola!!!! gracias por tus palabras! Tu también has acertado!!! **Gran Patronus** gracias también por tus palabras, ya os saco del trance, aunque luego vendrán algunas explicaciones y la preparación del terreno para la continuación que llegados a este capitulo cuando lo escribí, ya sabía que continuaría el 7º curso!**Nelly Esp** tu segunda opcion, aunque la primera tambien la pensó otra gente!!! Pero de ese personaje se habla más en HP y la última profecía, no me gusta desvelar los secretos hasta el final! :) **Ithae** No te resistes eh? Por favor!!!! cómo iba a permitir que rompiera la varita!!! Esa es la única que es gemela a la de Voldemort!!! no podía permitir que la rompiera! **GaRrY **tu también acertaste!. **Kata Higurashi Evans B**ienvenida a la lectura! me alegro que te guste! ya mismo está acabando espero verte también en la continuación. Eres muy expresiva!!! en pocas palabras lo dices todo! :)

* * *

**CAPITULO 36   
**  
-¡Mark!- exclamó sorprendido.   
  
Su primo aún sostenía la varita en su mano, que se moví nerviosa, reflejando el temor del chico. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y estaba asustado. Aún así había reaccionado a tiempo y eso, los había salvado, a ambos.   
  
Volvió a girarse y apuntando nuevamente a Malfoy conjuró unas ligaduras que envolvieron todo su cuerpo. No quería arriesgarse a que despertara y se soltara. Luego se dirigió hacia el espejo y apuntando hacia los restos de la poción la hizo desaparecer con un "Evanesco". Notaba la mirada de su primo clavada en su espalda. Mientras se agachaba junto a su amiga dijo, "Accio varita" y al momento, la varita de Malfoy acudió a sus manos. Entonces apuntó con la suya a Hermione y con un "Finite incantatem" la devolvió a la normalidad. Mientras su amiga recuperaba la movilidad se sentó junto a ella en el suelo y atrajo delicadamente su cuerpo hacia el suyo. Estaba helada. La abrazó desesperado. Hermione lo miró agradecida, aún sin articular palabra, y luego dirigió sus ojos a dónde se encontraba Mark. Harry siguió la mirada de su amiga y vio a su primo de pie junto a la puerta, temblando y bañado en llanto.   
  
-Ven aquí Mark- dijo mientras alargaba su brazo derecho hacia él.   
  
El chico corrió a su encuentro y se refugió en su cuerpo apretándose contra él.   
  
-Ya ha pasado todo- le dijo estrechándolo aún más contra sí, con la convicción de que sin la aparición de su primo no se habría librado de ésta.   
  
No supo cuanto rato permanecieron así los tres, aún impresionados por la tensión del momento. Al cabo, Harry volvió a empuñar su varita y, dirigiéndola hacia la puerta, le hizo lanzar chispas rojas un par de veces. En breve llegaría alguien.

  
  
Tras el desayuno Ron y Ginny entraron desesperados en la enfermería. La profesora Guilmain acababa de comunicarles todo lo ocurrido y corrieron a verlos. Encontraron a Harry y a Mark sentados en la cama de Hermione. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de preguntarles cómo había ocurrido todo cuando se produjo un fuerte fogonazo, con una luz que llenó toda la sala, dejando a los chicos cegados. Entonces, al descender la luz, se escuchó el canto del fénix y Dumbledore apareció justo delante de ellos. Miró a Harry y luego a los demás y afirmó "Sabía que estaríais aqu".   
  
Se fueron turnando entre todos para contarle a Dumbledore la historia, tal y como ocurrió desde la desaparición de Hermione; ella les habló sobre las dependencias secretas de la zona Slytherin, donde Malfoy la había ocultado durante toda la tarde. Cuando Harry contó el propósito de Malfoy al reabrir la Cámara, el director alzó la mano y lo interrumpió un momento, continuando él la historia.   
  
-Lupín nos informó que los licántropos tramaban algo para ésta noche- comenzó- Por eso la Orden fue convocada en pleno.   
  
Harry vio a su primo mirar al director desconcertado ante la mención a la Orden, pero Dumbledore no pareció dar importancia al hecho de la presencia del chico y continuó hablando.   
  
-Cientos de personas nos reunimos en Hogsmeade y los localizamos. Fueron reducidos y llevados a un ala especial del Ministerio donde serán tratados con Wolfbarne para ver cuantos de ellos actuaron influenciados y cuales por propia voluntad. No sabíamos que su propósito fuera entrar en Hogwarts, pero aunque el señor Malfoy hubiera conseguido dejarles paso, se hubiera encontrado con que ellos habrían faltado a la cita. Ésta vez Voldemort se vio impedido en dos frentes. Pero… continua la historia Harry- dijo mientras conjuraba una silla y se sentaba junto a ellos.   
  
Harry continuó paso a paso y, cuando llegó al momento en que Malfoy abrió la Cámara, extrajo de su bolsillo la esfera que le había quitado antes de abandonar los aseos de Mirtle. Se la entregó a Dumbledore y le explicó que era una especie de 'recordadora sonora', algo parecido a lo que los muggles utilizaban para grabar su voz y poder reproducirla donde y como quisieran. Nada más tomarla Dumbledore en sus manos, el interior de la esfera se tornó negro y explotó repentinamente, sin dejar más rastro de su existencia que algunos restos de humo que se disipó rápidamente.   
  
-Es una pena- dijo el director- Me hubiera gustado examinarla atentamente. ¿Y dices que era la voz de Voldemort, Harry?   
  
-Sin duda- le afirmó.   
  
-Bien. Cuando el señor Malfoy despierte, tendrá que responder a muchas preguntas.   
  
Cuando fue el turno de hablar de su primo, Harry le puso toda su atención, aún no le había explicado cómo es que llegó justo a tiempo. Mark dijo que escuchó a Malfoy decirles a sus gorilas que esa noche conseguiría vengar a sus padres y, alertado por la desaparición de Hermione, decidió vigilarlo. Le costó mucho trabajo librarse de Gerón y los demás y cuando logró salir de su sala común tuvo que ocultarse de Fliwitch que aún patrullaba por el hall. Había perdido la pista de Malfoy pero recordó dónde había dicho Harry que estaba la Cámara y se dirigió hacia allí. Cuando llegó a la puerta del aseo distinguió claramente las voces de Malfoy y Harry. Se quedó aterrado junto a la puerta, pero al oír que Malfoy pedía a su primo que partiera la varita y a éste gritar desesperado "Tú ganas", se obligó a reaccionar. Al abrir la puerta y ver la escena tuvo que pensar rápido. Lo único que sabía es que Malfoy amenazaba a Hermione con la poción que tenía en la mano, así que lo primero que pensó fue que si la petrificaba no podría tomársela y Malfoy, desarmado, no tendría con qué amenazar ya a su primo.   
  
-Además- añadió tímidamente- No creo haber sido capaz de lanzar ningún otro hechizo. Tenía la mente en blanco.   
  
Todos lo miraban sorprendidos. El chico le había echado valor. Harry alzó la mano y le alborotó el pelo cariñosamente.   
  
-Tuviste suerte, Mark- dijo Dumbledore mirándole seriamente- Fue la sorpresa lo que venció a Malfoy y la velocidad de reacción de Harry al quitarle la poción. Ese hechizo que usaste petrifica el cuerpo, pero el corazón sigue latiendo, débil, pero lo hace. Si Malfoy hubiera dejado caer la poción sobre la sangre de Hermione, ahora mismo tendríamos que lamentar su pérdida.   
  
Mark se quedó sobrecogido ante las palabras del director y miraba apenado al suelo. Harry pensó que su primo era tan noble que sólo de pensar que su acción hubiera podido costarle la vida a Hermione ya le era una pesada carga. Pero entonces Dumbledore se acercó a él, le alzó la cara y mirándole cariñosamente, le sonrió.   
  
-No te aflijas Mark, ésta noche has salvado dos vidas, puede incluso que muchas más y bueno… La suerte en tu familia es algo innato a la hora de eludir problemas, ¿verdad, Harry?   
  
Dumbledore y su primo lo miraron, éste con la interrogación en sus azules ojos. Le sonrió al responderle.   
  
-Creo que tendré que contarte todos mis golpes de suerte, Mark, algún día. Éste verano, en casa…   
  
Mark lo miró sonriente y claramente emocionado por sus palabras.

* * *

Referencias: Wolfbarne, la famosa poción matalobos, es que tengo muy apegado el inglés para algunas cosas. Y bueno ya comenté antes de quién era la idea de la "recordadora sonora" Es que Mahe como buena Ravenclaw a veces piensa mucho más que yo!!!

Ya se que me direís ¿Y ahora qué? Pues bien os queda lo que para mí es lo mejor, el eje central de la historia por así decirlo, espero que no la hayais perdido de vista! Siento haceros esperar... A ver si luego puedo cargar otro capítulo. Los que quedan son de los que más me gustan! **Lladroc **creo que a tí también te gustaran!!! (por lo que decías el otro día en uno de tus rr.


	37. Capítulo 37

Reviews: No hay, eso pasa por subir dos cosas a la vez!!!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**CAPITULO 37   
**  
Ahora sí que la vida en Hogwarts podía decirse que había vuelto a la normalidad. Pasado el peligro y Voldemort golpeado duramente de nuevo, todos los alumnos podían respirar tranquilos, excepto algunos claro, pero esos tenían que aparentar normalidad.   
  
Dumbledore regresó a la escuela ahora que la Orden también estaba más tranquila. Lo primero que hizo fue permitirles practicar quidditch nuevamente. Ante la alegría de todos anunció la celebración de una pequeña liguilla entre Casas, no habría copa de quidditch ese año, pero Harry se entusiasmó ante la idea de volver a jugar y a volar. Ron fue elegido como capitán de Gryffindor y tuvo que trabajar mucho hasta encontrar los suplentes para los puestos de cazadores que habían dejado libres Alicia, Katie y Angelina. Ginny logró uno de ellos. A pesar de la casi ausencia de entrenamientos, todos los equipos lo hicieron estupendamente, la liguilla fue un éxito y, aunque les costó mucho trabajo lograrlo, Gryffindor se hizo de nuevo con el premio, gracias a la destreza de Harry como buscador.   
  
La noche de la victoria la sala común de Gryffindor vivió la fiesta más sonada desde que los gemelos Weasley abandonaron Hogwarts. Agotado y excitado, Harry se fue a la cama embargado de satisfacción.

  
  
Cruzó el pasillo, entró en la habitación circular, localizó la puerta indicada y avanzó decididamente hacia ella. Al llegar a las gradas se sentó. Permaneció un rato mirando el arco y entonces, una fuerza nacida dentro de su corazón lo hizo ponerse en pie y, varita en mano, apuntó al escudo. Cerró los ojos y las palabras comenzaron a brotar de sus labios conforma se iban creando en su mente.   
  
**_"Que liberado quede   
  
lo protegido por la fuerza antigua,   
  
y el camino se abra   
  
aunque el poderoso lo cierre."   
  
¡¡SCUTUM EVANESCO!! _**  
  
Un rayo dorado intenso salió de su varita, chocó contra el escudo y, en vez de rebotar contra él como siempre que intentaba atacarlo, comenzó a horadarlo lentamente. Harry sintió su varita temblar y concentrándose de nuevo en el conjuro imprimió mas fuerza al rayo. Al momento sintió una fuente de energía transmitirse de sus manos a la varita, el rayo se intensificó y logró adentrarse en el escudo. Hubo una fuerte explosión de energía que hizo retumbar la sala, el escudo cayó y abajo, en la distancia, el velo se movió como vencido por el viento.   
  
En sus sueños Dumbledore sintió la fuerza de lo antiguo y despertó. Supo el momento exacto en que su escudo fue derribado y se entristeció.   
  
Siete veces se había enfrentado su pupilo al maligno, siete veces lo había vencido. Ahora se enfrantaba a otra clase de peligro, un peligro al que no se podía vencer, sólo resistirse.   
  
Se concentró mentalmente en los dormitorios Gryffindors y lo sintió dormido. _"Eres poderoso, Harry. Un antiguo más antiguo que yo" -_pensó orgulloso aunque apenado. _"Incluso en sueños me has superado. Todo alumno deja atrás a su maestro Harry, ahora tendrás que seguir tu camino, ya no está en mi mano el guiarte."   
_  
En otro dormitorio sintió también como una alumna se estremecía y, por primera vez desde que despertó, sintió renacer la esperanza.

* * *

Bien este capítulo es más cortito de lo que en principio era pero ya tengo prisa porque lo leaís, será porque el final se acerca mucho y estoy ansiosa de saber que os parece. Y lo puse solo como avance de lo que viene, así que Gerardo no te me quejes de la longitud que justo lo he subido para dejaros con la intriga! Si lo se! dirás que eso no se hace, pues eso es lo que teneís!!!! Así querreís saber que es lo que pasa!  
  
Pero en este sin duda es cuando más debo agradecerle a MAHE, su ALMA PURA inspiró lo más bello del capítulo, aquello que puse en negrita y que ella hizo expresamente para este fic. Además sus palabras inspiranron otras muchas que sé que mi musa no hubiera susurrado si no hubiera tenido que estar acorde con la de Mahe (como el hechizo que hace Dumbledore para poner el escudo). Muchas gracias amiga. Y tenemos un sueño que realizar, ya sabes   
  
Bien ya dije que el conjuro para romper el escudo es cosa de Mahe, no digan que no qúedó "antiguo" total, quien sabe si ella también posea esa magia...   
  
Y bueno lo de "7 veces se habia enfentrado al maligno" bien contando cuando se salvó del Avada, todos los libros y esta pues me salen 7 ¿no?. 


	38. Capítulo 38

Reviews: Gracias a todos, veo que hay gente que se ha unido nueva a la lectura. El fic está casi al terminar, apenas tres capítulos y un epílogo, así que espero que llegados a este punto os guste y os deje con la suficiente intriga como para seguir el siguiente curso!!!. **Lladruc **suelo subir uno al día, aunque a veces el servidor tarda más en cargarlo, ayer subí dos porque hay gente que me dicen que son muy cortos. Lo siento porque me salen así al escribirlos pero por eso es que ayer dejé dos y tu encontraste tres. Mejor, menos tuviste que esperar no? :D Y llevas razón, "glub" **kamesita** Te advierto que sobre las preguntas que me has hecho... Todas las respuestas están en Harry Potter y la última profecía (UP) Así que lo siento tendrás que esperar a la siguiente entrega para saber! La intriga se mantiene al final de este fic. **Sacralo **me temo que aunque vas a saber un poquito más también tendrás que esperar a la continuación para saberlo todo "Para todo hay un tiempo" y dentro de poco encontrareís el sentido a esta frase que os he ido diciendo algunas veces. Creo que si tuviera que definir mi fic con solo una frase usaría ésta, ya verás el por qué. **Gran Patronus **gracias por tus palabras de verdad, creo que mi ego ha subido un poquito y no te creas que me hace falta porque nunca pensé que este fic fuera a gustar y ser también aceptado, gracias de verdad. Y siento que sea corto, espero que estés en la continuación aquel es mucho mejor que este! ya vereís los que sigais leyendo! **Eva Vidal **esa precisamente era la intención, dejaros picados por saber qué pasaría. Ahora sabrás la chica que despierta, aunque deberías de haberlo supuesto ;) **Anita Puelma** gracias también a tí, a ver actualizo a diario, algunos días dos veces. Con el fin de continuación supongo que seguiré a ese ritmo al menos un capítulo al día a no ser que no 'pueda conectar por alguna razón. Yo solo comienzo a publicar el fic cuando ya está casi todo escrito. Es que odio que me tengan siglos esperando por un capítulo así que bueno cuando este acabe pues comenzaré el otro solo que no se que pasará por el tema de las vacaciones, igual hay unos días que no pueda actualizar! Pero éste lo acabo antes del fin de semana. Satisfecha? Espero que sí... **Nelly Esp** bueno tengo que decirte lo mismo que a Sacralo y a Kamesita, que tendrás que esperar la continuación para saber algunas de las respuestas a tus incognitas sobre todo a la de Mark! **Kata Higurashi Evans** gracias por seguir ahí, aquí tienes otro!. **LeoHagrid** alguien más nuevo, bien venid, gracias por tu rr y sí bueno el 7º curso está en proceso de escribirse pero ya estoy casi acabando así que en cuanto termine éste empezaré a subirlo, seguro que para cuando llegue a lo que falta ya está totalmente acabado. Te digo que tiene muchas sorpresas y una de ellas la más imporytante al menos para mí la diré cuando comience a subirlo. Pero si éste te está gustando prometo que el otro no te defraudará. Va siguiendo la misma línea, tiene la respuesta a muchas preguntas que aquí quedan en el aire, sigue la MA y... también tiene algo de romance así que bueno para mí es mucho más completo que éste. Espero que también te vea por ahí. Pero no desesperes que no os haré esperar! **Barbi** hola!!! Hoy estoy alucinada! sois bastantes los que habeis reenganchado la historia a estas alturas! ¿Todos de un tiron? WOW! pero si hasta a mí que me lo sé de memoria me cuesta! Bueno sí tienes razóin en la longitud, esto es porque realmente era mi segundo fic HP , bueno mi segundo fic en toda la vida, el tercero si cuentas el intento de mini fic de "La sirena" Cuanto más escribes más evolucionas. Además lo hice para un foro como ya he dicho otras veces y allí se quedaban menos cortos los capitulos. En UP la longitud aumento un poquito más pero, también depende mucho de donde quieres dejar la intriga, muchas veces el capitulo que escribo que si lo uno a otro te lo contaría todo del tirón. Siento dejaros así pero bueno creo que compensa la longitud menor de los capitulos con la actualización rápida no? A mí que me den un día 20 páginas a leer y luego me tengan un mes en sequía me sienta mucho peor. Me alegro que te guste! **Dina black **Bienvenida a ti tambien ¿algo lenta? Bien siempre he pensado que soy 'demasiado descriptiva' y es por eso que este fic tenía capitulos más cortos porque me controlaba. Pero lente? Uhmmm no sé, ¿te refieres a que tardo mucho en explicar? Bien esa es mi manera de mantener la intriga. Si esta te parece lenta por eso, uhmmm creo que el siguiente curso, con la cantidad de cosas que hay (muchas más que en este) te resultará más lento (que no digo que pesado, sino que tiene muchos más enigmas) así que bueno al menos te advierto de eso, para que se te haga el cuerpo. Pero gracias por leer de verdad!

Bueno creo que ya están todos ahora el capítulo, que a propósito, me encanta! como empieza y todo lo demás.

* * *

**CAPITULO 38****"Descorre el velo del tiempo,   
  
abre puertas a otra dimensión…   
  
entra mortal y vive   
  
lo que tu corazón siempre deseó."   
** **   
  
**Hermione despertó sobresaltada, ni siquiera recordaba el sueño que había tenido, pero su corazón le latía acelerado. Sintió la quemazón sobre su pecho… No podía ser, Harry estaba en peligro. _"¿Qué pasa?"_ , pensó llevando su mano hasta el colgante.   
  
Sintió el magnetismo, la sensación en el estomago; se aferró al camafeo y dejó que el gancho del estómago tirara de ella. Allí dónde él estuviera, llegaría al instante. Envuelta en el torbellino de viento y colores solo pensaba que su vida peligraba.

  
  
_"El velo del tiempo. No de la muerte"- _pensó- _"Otra dimensión… Lo que tu corazón siempre deseó… "  
_  
Ahora que entendía las runas la atracción hacia el arco aún era más fuerte, y podía distinguir claramente las voces que partían del velo. Al parecer no existía el dolor bajo aquel arco, las voces solo le hablaban de buenos recuerdos y felicidad. Seguía bajando y bajando gradas, la vista fija en el arco, hipnotizado.   
  
_"Abre puertas a otra dimensión… Es sólo eso "-_seguía pensando- _"Un mundo paralelo; una realidad alternativa dónde todo debe ser posible, dónde vives tus más bellos sueños, los deseos más profundos de tu corazón".   
_  
Harry cada vez se acercaba más al arco, ya casi llegaba a su nivel.   
  
_"Por eso nadie ha vuelto. ¿Quién no desea la felicidad plena? ¿Quién puede resistirse a ella?"   
_

Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió, no esperaba encontrarse en el cuarto de los chicos. Sobreponiéndose miró hacia su cama, los doseles corridos, tenía que estar ahí. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y miró, estaba dormido pero su amuleto aún ardía, solo cuando realmente estaba en peligro se activaba. _"¿Qué pasa, Harry?"._ Se sentó en el borde de la cama pensativa.Oyó la voz animada de Sirius tan clara como lo hacía en el espejo de James. Sirius estaba feliz, y por lo que pudo escuchar en compañía de sus más queridos amigos, sus padres.   
  
_"Entra mortal y vive…"_   
  
Las palabras resonaban en su mente. Si entraba, si cruzaba el velo, viviría con Sirius y con sus padres, estaba seguro de ello. Su alma más que su mente lo impulsaban allí.   
  
_"Lo que tú corazón siempre dese"_

  
  
El calor era cada vez más intenso, Hermione no sabía que hacer.   
  
-Harry, Harry. Despierta. Harry, no dejes que un sueño te venza, Harry, no lo permitas.   
  
Le tomó la mano, estaba helada.   
  
-Harry, no sé lo que pase por tu mente pero estoy aquí, como te dije, siempre a tu lado. No te puedes ir Harry, no sin mí, no entre mis brazos. No sin que pueda evitarlo.   
  
Una lágrima cayó por su cara. _"¿Qué podía hacer?".   
_

Delante del arco se respiraba paz. Una sensación muy distinta a la que había sentido el día del ataque en aquella misma sala. Cuando alargaba la mano hacia el velo sintió quemazón en la muñeca del reloj. _"Hermione"._   
  
Pero el arco lo seguía atrayendo, su poder era tan fuerte que el recuerdo de su amiga se borró de su mente y, de pronto en su imaginación, comenzaron a crearse imágenes de él y su padrino, en un bonito valle.Estaba desesperada. Harry estaba en peligro y ella no podía hacer nada. El portkey había funcionado, la había transportado hasta él cuando la necesitaba. Pero sólo hasta su cuerpo, nada podía trasladarla hasta su mente, pues Harry estaba perdido en un sueño y ella no sabía contra qué luchaba.   
  
Se levantó, se inclinó sobre él y poniéndole la mano sobre su cabeza le acarició la frente. Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas resbalaron por su cara.   
  
-Vuelve, Harry, vuelve- susurró en su oído.Unas gotas de agua cayeron sobre su cara y, de pronto, su cicatriz comenzó a dolerle intensamente. Pero a pesar de ese dolor, seguía sintiendo como el reloj le quemaba la piel, más incluso que cuando rescató a Hermione de Malfoy. Miró hacia atrás y le pareció escuchar la voz de su amiga decirle "Vuelve, Harry, vuelve". Entonces recordó aquella maldita noche, cómo ella lo había retirado del arco y por un instante deseó que también ahora ella hubiera estado allí. Con ese pensamiento llevó su mano hasta la cicatriz y el dolor se transformó en un calor que lo invadió por completo y lo reconfortó. La sensación de hipnosis cesó y comenzó a pensar con claridad de nuevo.   
  
Había estado a punto de dejarse arrastrar, de dejarse llevar a un mundo irreal aunque maravilloso. Pero recordó que él tenía una vida y, sobre todo, un destino que cumplir. Se paró frente al arco y, con la convicción absoluta de que Sirius podría oírle, le habló.   
  
-Sirius, allí dónde estés, escúchame. Sabes que a éste lado de la vida yo aún espero por ti, y seguiré esperando lo necesario. Si como creo estás en un mundo de sueños y deseos, sé que estarás con mis padres también, no podría ser de otro modo. Sana tus heridas por un tiempo, en verdad son muchas pero… Si aún queda bastante vida en ti, vuelve a mí, por favor.   
  
Dicen que nadie nunca volvió de ese velo, pero es sólo porque no fueron realmente fuertes para resistirse a él, a ese mundo ideal que ofrece. Sé que si te lo propones tú puedes vencerlo, Confío en ello Sirius, confío en que lo lograrás y esteré esperando por ti. Vuelve, o yo mismo iré a buscarte, lo juro. Allí dónde estés, si me escuchaste, cuídate."

  
  
-Es un sueño Harry, la realidad está al otro lado, a nuestro lado, con Ron y conmigo, Harry. No nos dejes, no por una ilusión. Despierta Harry por favor.- seguía susurrándole

Lentamente volvía a subir por las gradas de la sala. Escuchaba en la distancia la voz de Hermione, quería llegar hasta ella y, cuanto más se acercaba hacia la puerta, de dónde partía la voz, más aún deseaba volver junto a su amiga. Pero entonces el arco tembló, el velo se agitó furioso y la voz de Sirius resonó tan fuerte que toda la sala entera retumbó.   
  
_**"Hay un tiempo para todo. Esperame."**_

* * *

Referencias: la inscripcion del arco fue una de las cosas que mi musa tuvo que inspirar acorde al conjuro que me preparo Mahe, igual que el otro conjuro, el que lanza Dumbledore para poner el escudo. Evidentemente no podian diferenciarse demasiado pero mi musa no sabia conjurar, sera como dice Guilmain que tuvo que aprender solita!

Bien, espero que os guste! aunque se que me echaréis en cara que Sirius sigue dentro después del capítulo, tened en cuenta sus palabras!. Sobre el velo, como veís he tomado la idea de un mundo paralelo pero, aunque se que en la versión oficial el velo debe de ser un lugar terrible, os prometo que no podía ver a Sirius sufriendo demasiado. Así que he inventado un mundo feliz para el velo. Se que os puede sorprender bastante, ya veremos como continua desarrollandose todo.


	39. Capítulo 39

**Reviews:** De verdad os doy las gracias a todos, sois estupendos! incluso los que llegaís nuevos cuando estamos llegando ya al final! si bien este fic está acabado no puedo decir lo mismo de la continuación y me vienen muy bien vuestras palabras de animo porque estoy atrancada en lo más interesante, en la lucha final. Bien esta vez mi musa esta como los animos, decaida (¿será por la calor?) y ni si quiera mi beta- reader me logra sacar del apuro, aunque sigue diciendo que le gusta lo que a mí solo me parece mediocre. aun así confio en su criterio así que sigo escriiendo aunque lento. No os preocupeís de todos modos que la continuación está muy avanzada y no os haré esperar ya vereís. Además teneis la promesa de que está mejor que éste.

Y ahora por partes...** Skuld Potter** bienvenido, aunque llegas casi al final. Este capitulo va a ser el último, solo quedaría el epílogo que es como la preparación al siguiente curso. Espero que te guste. **GaRrY, **uno de los que has estado desde el principio, gracias por seguir ahí, espero verte en la continuación. **Gran patronus** de nuevo gracias por tus palabras, me alegro que te resulte interesante, ya veras que incluso luego se pone mejor!!!! **kamesita** ¿no te he hecho esperar demasiado verdad? **Sacralo, **aquí estoy actualizando, y de no ser por un fallo en el servidor esta mañana lo hubiera subido entonces! **Eva vidal **aún te queda mucho por saber sobre eso! aunque Harry va a contar "algo" para terminar el fic.** Kata Higurashi Evans** si con ésto ya te emocionaste, espera a ver lo que haré en el siguiente curso! Ahí si que se me saltaron las lágrimas hasta a mí al escribirlo. **Gerardo,** sí, realmente Harry en sus sueños se traslada a la Sala de la muerte, lo que pasa que hasta última hora nunca quise dejarlo en claro! A ver sobre tus 50 preguntas... Hermione, bueno en ningún momento del fic se dice que ella sea una antigua, quien sabe si en la continuación lo descubran pero eso es parte de otra historia; Sobre ron, no es que no me guste, es que no se qué me pasa que los Weasley en sí, todos, no me inspiran demasiado, eso sí te prometo que no he convertido el trio en duo, en ningún momento lo haré y verás que en UP también sigue saliendo y también tendrá su momento el chico (casi más que en este fic) Gracias por conformarte aunque sea un poquito y sé que me condiras muy mala por dejaros así. supongo que el resto también aunque ninguno lo confiese! :) AH! y del camafeo... pues ahora lo sabrás, además ninguno lo ha´béis relacionado con.... jejeje me callo que lo leáis! **Barbi,** esto es lo que sigue y casi el final, luego el epílogo y el siguiente curso. Espero no defraudaros al final de la historia! **ipsy** Otra nueva adquisición a la lectura, es agradable que incluso a estas alturas llegue gente nueva, de verdad me parece increible. Gracias por tus palabras y por el animo a seguir escribiendo, como he dicho al empezar estos días parece que la musa se niega a contarme así que todo ánimo es bien recibido! lelekasha ¿Has puesto en tu profile el aviso de actualizació del fic? Porque los que yo tengo así si que me avisa de que actualizan. De todos modos disfrutaste de 6 capítulos seguidos! Aunque eso supone también muchos días sin leer no? Bueno suelo actualizar el fic a diario, a no ser que la máquina diga lo contrario o este muy ocupada que no pueda conectarme (lo cual no suele suceder casi nunca!) **Nelly Esp** tan rápido como pueda para que no espereis mucho ya que tu eres una de las que ha ido preguntando cosas que tienen su respuesta en el siguiente fic. **Ithae,**se que dijiste que andarías ocupada, pero no por eso me he olvidado de tí. Cuando llegues lo pillaras acabado, de todos modos se que me dejarás tu impresión sobre el final!

Bien lo dicho de nuevo gracias a todos, sois unos encantos y animais mogollón. Espero que los demas autores tengan la suerte de teneros en sus fic!

* * *

**CAPITULO 39   
**  
En su desesperación sintió que el colgante dejaba de arder, y alzo la cabeza ilusionada para mirar a Harry. El peligro había pasado. Al mirarlo vio la serenidad reflejada en su cara, pero su mano aun estaba helada y, sin embargo, su frente le ardía como si tuviera mucha fiebre. "Harry" le llamo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sintió miedo, su amigo no respondía y el colgante ya no le alertaba del peligro. Asustada busco el pulso en su cuello... No lo encontró.   
  
Cuando recobro la conciencia estaba agotado y aun mantenía la sensación de haber hecho un largo viaje, como si su alma se hubiese desplazado realmente hasta el Ministerio. Lo primero que sintió fue la sensación de caída al vacío y entonces logro abrir los ojos. Sintió un peso sobre su pecho, oyó un sollozo y noto su mejilla mojada. _"No era agua_- pensó- _eran lagrimas"_ Alzo su mano izquierda y la puso sobre la cabeza que reposaba en su pecho.   
  
-Hermione.   
  
La chica se irguió sobresaltada y lo miro con cara casi de espanto.   
  
-¿Harry? ¡OH Harry!, que miedo he pasado- le dijo con el corazón encogido aun en llanto.   
  
-Tus lagrimas me alcanzaron, Hermione. Tus lagrimas y tus palabras me salvaron.   
  
Ella lo miro sorprendida por sus palabras y al fin logró dejar de llorar.   
  
-¿Qué viste, Harry? ¿Qué paso en tu sueño?- pregunto asustada- Sé que estuviste a punto de morir, no lo niegues. ¿Fue Voldemort?   
  
Harry la miro enternecido. Ella siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo, para salvarlo hasta de sí mismo.   
  
-No, Hermione, no fue Voldemort. Esta vez fue Sirius- le dijo mas bien triste.   
  
-¡¡Sirius!!- grito Hermione ante lo inesperado.   
  
-¡Shh! Vas a despertar a todos, Hermione. Mejor será que bajemos... - le dijo incorporándose.   
  
-Hace rato que hechice tu cama Harry- reconoció sonrojándose- No sabia que hacer, grite, susurre...   
  
Vio a su amigo alzar las cejas sorprendido y entonces la invito a que se acomodara para hablar. Ella se sentó a los pies de la cama, frente a él que se había apoyado en la cabecera y se sujetaba las rodillas con las manos.   
  
-¿Cuánto rato llevas aquí, Hermione? ¿Y como llegaste?- pregunto curioso.   
  
-Realmente no lo sé, Harry, pero sí mucho mas de treinta minutos. Sobre como llegue, es fácil, mi medallón me alerto del peligro, Dumbledore lo hechizo para mí junto a tu reloj.- Vio la sorpresa en su cara pero no le explico nada mas- Cuéntame Harry, ¿qué paso?   
  
El tono de su voz no admitía esperas así que comenzó a contarle todos los sueños que había tenido desde que Sirius cayó en el velo; como cada noche repetía las mismas acciones y como sentía la atracción incluso dormido, incluso con todos sus avances en oclumencia. Hermione lo escuchaba interesada pero él podía ver en sus ojos el reproche por no haber puesto remedio a aquella situación. Cuando le contó como es que había descubierto el conjuro que lanzo Dumbledore para poner el escudo, su amiga se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar su exclamación.   
  
-No se como lo hice Hermione, igual que no se como derribe el escudo. Supongo que la magia antigua simplemente actuó a través de mí. Como dijo Guilmain, la magia misma se encargaría de enseñarme a conjurar.   
  
Le dijo esto a su amiga y continuo contándole como, al descifrar las runas del arco, la atracción aumento más aun y como, por un momento, deseo que ella estuviera allí para alejarlo del arco. Le contó sobre las voces y lo que estas le decían, y como ahora tenia la certeza de que tras aquel arco había vida, una vida irreal tal vez, pero vida, y que esta era feliz. Hermione ni siquiera hablaba.   
  
-Estuve a punto de caer, Hermione, incluso me vi con Sirius en lo que supongo es el Valle de Godric. Lo que tu corazón siempre deseo... Hermione, aquel lugar me lo ofrecía todo, mis padres, Sirius... la felicidad.   
  
-Pero resististe Harry- dijo su amiga ya recuperada de la sorpresa de tanta información.   
  
-No, no lo hice- dijo mirándola seriamente- No sé como pero fuiste tú quien venció esa atracción. El reloj que me regalaste comenzó a arder, igual que cuando estabas en peligro. Después, unas gotas de agua cayeron en mi cara y me hicieron reaccionar. Así pude escuchar tu voz. Pero no fue agua, Hermione- dijo tocándose la mejilla derecha mientras le sonreía- Fue tu llanto que logro alcanzar mi alma cuando más perdida estaba. Te escuche decir que la vida estaba a este lado, junto a Ron, junto a ti... Y recordé la profecía, y mi destino. Y desee volver a ti.   
  
Cuando dijo esto permaneció un momento callado, viendo que Hermione lo miraba confundida.   
  
-¿La profecía? ¿Tu destino?-Hermione estaba confusa...   
  
Y casi un año después, Harry contó a Hermione todo lo ocurrido aquella noche en el Ministerio; todo lo que Dumbledore le confio mientras ellos estaban aun en la enfermeria, todo lo que esa noche descubrio sobre sí mismo. Y mientras hablaba, sintió que su alma liberaba un gran peso y que ahora que al fin compartía esa inquietud le parecía algo más ligera. Eso y el hecho de saber que aun quedaba esperanza para Sirius lo hacia sentir mejor. El rostro de su amiga reflejo toda clase de sentimientos. Cuando el calló y ella logro hablar, se la notaba realmente nerviosa.   
  
-Pero... no puede ser, Harry- dijo casi sin voz.   
  
-Es difícil de creer ¿verdad? Pero llevo casi un año viviendo con ese peso, Hermione. Y esta claro, las profecías existen, ahí esta Mark para atestiguarlo. Su nacimiento le fue profetizado a mi madre y, afortunadamente unas veces, desgraciadamente otras, las profecías reales se cumplen. Podría haber elegido a Neville, si, pero me eligió a mí, Hermione, y el final ya fue predestinado. Uno ha de morir a manos del otro.   
  
Vio el horror en la cara de su amiga y recordó que justo por eso no les había contado nada aun.   
  
-No quiero que se sepa, Hermione. Incluso tú con toda tu fría lógica estas impresionada y atemorizada   
  
El clavo sus verdes ojos en su mirada, pero ella abrió los suyos sorprendida al no encontrar sombra de miedo en su amigo, parecía haber asumido totalmente su destino y por un momento solo encontró en el un gran poder.   
  
-No quiero preocuparlos mas, no a Ron ni a Ginny. Porque supongo que algunos de la Orden lo saben, Dumbledore ha debido contarles. Al fin y al cabo la profecía se le realizo a él.   
  
Ella se mantuvo un momento en su lugar y casi sin voz añadió.   
  
-Entonces, ¿todo se resume a eso? ¿Debes ser victima o asesino?   
  
La miró intentando demostrarle todo su cariño y asintió con la cabeza. De pronto su amiga se lanzo a sus brazos sollozando de nuevo, totalmente bañada en llanto. Había sido demasiada tensión para una noche. La envolvió entre sus brazos y la dejo llorar a gusto. Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, le acaricio el pelo consolándola y advirtió que aun destilaba aquel olor dulzón que le recordaba a los flanes. "Vainilla"- sonrió para sí mismo- Su amiga seguía llorando refugiada en sus brazos, pero esta vez no le importo que una chica le usara de paño de lagrimas, Hermione no era una Cho Chan cualquiera. 

-¿Y por qué siempre te dan objetos extraños?- preguntó Ron curioso al conocer parte de la historia.   
  
-Un portkey no es ningún objeto extraño, Ron.   
  
-¡¿Un portkey bi-direccional?!- exclamó resoplando- Primero fue un giratiempo, luego el portkey…. ¿Qué será lo siguiente que te dé Dumbledore?   
  
Harry y Hermione se miraron y mutuamente negaron con la cabeza la actitud de su amigo, es que no tenía remedio. Debería estar preguntándose porqué Dumbledore había hechizado aquel colgante, cuyo interior contenía un trocito de la cadena de su reloj cuando supuestamente no sabía qué se avecinaba, y no estar preguntandose porqué Hermione conseguía tanta atención especial. Harry respiró aliviado con esos pensamientos, sin aquellos objetos Hermione no hubiera llegado hasta él y, seguramente, la atracción del velo lo hubiera vencido.   
  
-¿Qué más dijo Dumbledore?- le preguntó algo más calmado, volviéndose hacia él.   
  
-Algo que me sorprendió. ¿Recordáis que Tonks nos dijo en el Caldero que no todos los que están en el velo llegan a través de él?   
  
Los tres le miraron interrogantes.   
  
-Bien, parece que el Espejo de Oesed tiene algo que ver en ello. No lo saben muy bien, pero parece contener la misma esencia antigua que guarda aquel arco. Por eso muestra los deseos más profundos del corazón y, en cierto modo, también atrae. En nuestro primer año Dumbledore me prohibió que volviera a buscarlo antes de encontrarlo de nuevo a final de curso, cuando hallé la piedra. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi. Pero éste año intenté desesperadamente localizarlo, no sé que me motivaba a ello, pero cada noche salía con mi capa en su busca. No tuve éxito. Sin embargo el otro día Dumbledore me dijo que, una vez vencida la tentación del velo, no veía porqué no podría volver a mirar el espejo cuanto quisiera.   
  
-¿Y te dijo dónde está?- preguntó Ron animado, recordando como se vio hacía años como delegado y con la copa de quidditch en sus manos y como esa visión se había cumplido el año anterior. _"Será estupendo volverle a echar un vistazo ahora" - _pensó.   
  
-Puede ser,-dijo Harry serio- pero… No creo que vaya a buscarlo. ¡Y no te llevaré!- Ron le miró enfuruñado- Me he dado cuenta que a éste lado de la vida hay más cosas de las que quiero que en el otro- afirmó mirándolos a los tres. Hermione y Ginny se sonrojaron- Están mis amigos, mi primo, tal vez una posible familia que nunca creí tener… Aunque siempre sentí que tenía una desde el día en que por primera vez fui a la Madriguera- añadió risueño- Y… ahora que sé que el velo contiene vida en vez de muerte, tengo la certeza de que Sirius volverá. "Para todo hay un tiempo", dijo. Lo sé, volverá.- calló un momento- ¿Qué más puedo esperar?   
  
Volvió a quedarse cayado y miró a sus amigos; Ron se acercó a él y le puso su mano en el hombro; Ginny lo abrazó al otro lado emocionada por sus palabras; pero Hermione lo miraba frente a él con cara preocupada. En sus ojos vio la tristeza y supo que estaba pensando en la profecía, en su destino. _"No debí de haberle contado"._   
  
-Cuando eres Harry Potter- añadió mirando fijamente a Hermione- acabas pensando que cada minuto vivido es algo maravilloso. No puedes perder el tiempo pensando en el futuro.   
  
Hermione vio como su amigo, con su mirada, le reprochaba su tristeza y, haciendo acopio de fuerzas también ella se acercó a él y los cuatro se unieron en un abrazo. Cuando se separaron Harry sonreía.   
  
-¿Sabéis? Este año cumplimos la mayoría de edad. Podremos hacer magia cuando se nos apetezca ¿verdad? ¿Qué os parece si lo celebramos por todo lo alto? Tenemos una casa enorme, donde podremos pasar parte del verano, después de que yo tenga que pasar unos días en casa de mis tíos. Le pediré a Dumbledore si puede venir Mark ¿qué os parece?   
  
Sus amigos rebosaban alegría por el ofrecimiento y Harry pensó que no merecía la pena preocuparse por un futuro incierto cuando el presente le parecía tan estupendo.

* * *

Bueno, ahí está, lo siento... de veras si esperabais algo más pero... hasta aquí fue la historia de Harry Potter y la Magia antigua, todo lo demás respecto a incognitas que os hayan podido quedar me las reservé para el siguiente curso. Si en el sumario de esta historia decía que había emoción, intriga y ternura hasta el final creo que he cumplido la palabra no? Bien en **Harry Potter y la última profecía** vais a tener mucho, pero que mucho más. Y ya sabesis "Para todo hay un tiempo" El significado que dí a esa frase en la historia es por lo que hace que me guste tanto! Es una promesa de futuro lo que nos viene a decir!

Este es el último capitulo, aunque es verdad que me queda el epilogo. Estoy triste de ver que acabó, fueron muchos días viviendo a base de este fic con vosotros, igual que mientras que os lo subía me volcaba en terminar la parte que me toca del siguiente. Tenía la ilusión de que al mostraroslo os hiciera vivir un poquito más de magia. En el foro, donde lo publiqué por primera vez me quede con esa impresión y fue la gente de allí que también algunos publican aquí en ff-net los que me animaron a traeroslo. Espero que de corazón os haya gustado, y ya sabeís en cuanto que suba el epílogo intentaré continuar con el 7º curso, para que no tengais que esperar!   
  
Así pues último capitulo... Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos!


	40. EPÍLOGO

**Reviews:** **Gerardo **¿Exiges una explicación? Jajajaja Bueno tendrás que conformarte con esperar a que suba el 7º curso para tener tus explicaciones. Además, ¿pensabas que saldría Voldemort? tu has leido por la red que JKR dijo que en el 6º libro se mantendría en las sombras y dejaría que sus secuaces acturan... Pues bien yo hice el ficdel 6º libro siguiendo ese pensamiento, por eso es que realmente Harry no se enfrenta a él en este fic. Y bueno sobre el 7º pues no se si comenzaré a subirlo en unos días o cuando vuelva de vacaciones porque para dejaros peor una vez empezado... Pero aún no decido que es lo que haré. **GaRrY **tu respuesta llega en un mail, espero que no te defraude aunque no llega en la forma en que lo pediste!**Vacristel** aquí nadie llega tarde! Bienvenida y gracias por tus palabras. Bien sobre lo que dices que sería una buena guinda para el final del fic te diré que no, que tienes que esperar al 7º curso porque tengo planeado algo muchísimo mejor para ese personaje. El epílogo es eso, un epilogo que no tiene mucho de interesante así que no esperes una gran batalla ni nada por el estilo, es solo una preparación al proximo curso! Me alegro mucho que te gustara la historia! **ipsy** Gracias también a tí por tus palabras, pero gracias a Merlin no siempre escribo así, parece que la práctica favorece, verás que el 7º curso ganó mucho! De lo cual me alegro un montón porque cuando escribí MA pensaba que era lo mejor que había hecho y sin embargo, con UP lo he superado (y me lo creo porque me lo dicen sino... ni pensarlo! pero sí que está por lo menos, el doble de mejor que éste)** Kata Higurashi Evans** Es normal que te sientas así al final, es que dejé muchas cosas sin resolver y muchas más que vendrán al inicio del 7º curso, verás que llegará un momento que tienes más preguntas que respuestas pero eso, es de lo mejor que puedo ofrecer porque seguiré manteniendo la intriga bastante tiempo, aunque por ahora puedo decir que casi todas las preguntas que os haceis tienen respuesta allí (excepto alguna que me guardaré en la manga por si llega la musa con otra historia, que sé que lo hará porque ya tengo dos historias más en mente para cuando acabe UP) **Gran Patronus** Verdaderamente no hacen falta dos millones de palabras para que tu logres hacer sentir estupendamente. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad que me han llegado al corazón y las GRACIAS debo daroslo yo a tí y a todos los que han leido el fic y han soportado estoicamente la historia. Espero verte en la continuación, si este te ha gustado se que el otro no te va a defraudar, no me cansaré de decir que es mucho mejor! **Lladruc** se que dije que iban a ser 40 pero... como había quien se quejaba demasiado de la longitud de los capitulos al final hice reestructuración para que algunos no se quedaran tan cortos! así se han quedado en 39 capítulos más el epílogo que ahora lo cargo. Intentaré no tardarme mucho en subir el 7º curso pero como ya he dicho yo también me voy de vacaciones así que tengo que decidir que es mejor...

**Y para todos os pregunto preferñis que empiece aunque luego esteis días sin leer? ¿o lo dejo para cuando vuelva ý así teneís capítulo a diario? **Las respuestas de las preferencias dejadmelas en los rr ¿vale? Por mi parte haré todo lo que pueda... Vuestro apoyo lo merece :) Muchas gracias a todos por haber seguido la historia!

Y a los que leaís una vez acabado de publicar, si aún no dejastéis rr, ahora es el momento de hacerlo una vez habéis llegado al final, vuestras opiniones me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y a mejorar lo que hago.

Y el final, para todos...

* * *

**EPILOGO **  
  
Gryffindor estaba batiendo record, ganar la Copa de las Casas tantos años seguidos era un lujo al que Mc Gonagall confesaba no importarle acostumbrarse. Pero a veces Harry sentía aquella Copa como un premio al librar al mundo mágico de las amenazas de Voldemort; eran sus acciones contra él, y las de sus amigos las que más puntos les hacían obtener después de todo y también éste año habían logrado puntos por ello.   
  
Toda la Casa Slytherin se sorprendió al oír a Dumbledore otorgar cincuenta puntos a Mark por los hechos acaecidos. Algunos de sus compañeros de primero comenzaron a mirarlo con mejores ojos e incluso él, desde su posición alejada, pudo observar que los chicos le preguntaban interesados. Pero Harry también observó como Crabbe y Goile lo miraban de mala manera, murmurando entre ellos. Esos dos no eran nada sin Malfoy, pero no le gustó lo que vio en ellos. El curso estaba acabado y al día siguiente volvían a casa, al menos durante el verano no tendría que preocuparse por Mark, sabía que estaría a salvo. Él se encargaría de eso.

El viaje de vuelta fue todo un lujo. Fueron tantos los compañeros del ED que vinieron a despedirse y a saber más detalles del enfrentamiento con Malfoy, que el compartimiento estaba totalmente lleno, no cabía ni un alfiler en él. Luna viajaba de nuevo con ellos, parecía haberse convertido en su acompañante fija de cabina. Sólo quedaban con ellos Michael Corner y Ernie Macmillan cuando alguien más llamó a la puerta.   
  
-¿Se puede?- preguntó con una sonrisa al encontrar gente inesperada.   
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.   
  
-Me aburría y pensé en haceros una visita. ¿No puedo pasar?   
  
Michael y Ernie lo miraban alucinados. Un mocoso y Slytherin, hablándole así a Harry, quien para colmo había sido profesor suyo… Luna por su parte parecía hacerse la indiferente como siempre.   
  
-Si, claro, pero…- Harry dudó un momento al hablar aunque Mark vio en sus ojos que se alegraba de verlo- ¿Qué van a pensar tus compañeros si te ven en un compartimiento Gryffindors?   
  
-¿Y quién le importa? ¿A vosotros sí? Además veo que a parte de Gryffindors, aquí hay dos Ravenclaw y un Hufflepuff- añadió con su sonrisa pícara- Pues conmigo ya estamos las cuatro Casas ¿no?- dijo alegremente.   
  
-¡Y ya era hora!- soltó Harry divertido por las ocurrencias de su primo, este chico siempre tenía salida a todo- Pasa y acomódate donde puedas- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.   
  
Michael y Ernie se quedaron aun más sorprendidos y miraban a Mark recelosos. Pero cuando Harry les confirmó que fue Mark quien los ayudó contra Malfoy, miraron al chico como incrédulos para, instantes después acercarse a él y palmearle la espalda.   
  
-Hubiera sido un buen miembro para el ED ¿Verdad Harry?- dijo Ernie antes de marcharse.  
  
-Uno de los mejores, sin duda- dijo con los ojos iluminados de orgullo, mientras veía como sus dos amigos abandonaban el compartimiento.   
  
Mark lo miraba interrogante, perdido de nuevo del tema, eso le molestaba.   
  
-¿Qué es el ED, Harry?   
  
-Es otra de las cosas que te contaré este verano…   
  
La llegada de Mark al compartimiento lo alegró sobremanera y su primo se quedó con ellos hasta que casi llegaron a la estación. El chico se veía radiante de felicidad mientras compartían risas y recuerdos.   
  
Acababa de dejar sus cosas en el andén, e iba a despedirse de sus amigos cuando Mark vino corriendo hacia él.   
  
-¡Harry, ven conmigo!- le pidió.   
  
Se despidió de Ron, Hermione y Ginny y les aseguró que éste verano tendrían noticias suyas muy pronto.   
  
-¿Qué quieres Mark?- le preguntó curioso.   
  
-Me gustaría que conocieras a mis padres, Harry, sé que se alegrarán de verte.   
  
En ese momento se sintió muy nervioso, nunca imaginó que Mark fuera a hacerle ese ofrecimiento así, tan rápido. Pero con este chico debería de haberlo pensado. Miró sus ropas de arriba abajo y pensó si no se vería, muy agresivo con aquellos pantalones de cuero negro. _"¿Qué iban a pensar los señores Evans de él?"._ Mientras intentaba arreglarse el pelo- que sabía que no podría- llegó a la conclusión de que siempre estaría mejor presentarse así que con aquellas viejas y destartaladas ropas que le daba tía Petunia. Cruzó la barrera del andén nueve y tres cuartos junto a su primo, sintiendo que los nervios lo traicionarían de un momento a otro. Iba a conocer al tío de su madre. Se sentía feliz.A lo lejos le pareció reconocerlo, llevaba más de quince años sin verlo. Pero su tío parecía no haber cambiado ni un ápice, a pesar de los años se veía igual de joven, aunque ahora su pose reflejaba la gracia que da una cierta madurez en un hombre. Vio que estaba acompañado del que debía ser su primo, un primo al que sólo conocía de vista por cruzárselo alguna vez en la calle. Nunca tuvo relación con él.   
  
Le extraño verlos allí y pensó lo desafortunado que era encontrarlos viajando justo el día en que tenían que recoger a Harry, quien a propósito, se estaba retrasando demasiado, esa noche lo dejaría sin cenar. Pero Vernon y ella no se atrevían a acercarse más al andén para ir en su busca, temiendo volver a encontrarse con aquella gente rara del año anterior.   
  
Volvió a mirarlos de reojo y, ahora que quedaba menos gente en el andén, pudo distinguir que juntos a ellos había un joven que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. No que a ella personalmente le gustara el estilo del chico, pensó que se veía demasiado macarra para su gusto con aquellos pantalones, y no tuvo duda en aquel momento de que hizo bien al apartarse de aquella que un día fue su familia.   
  
De pronto, el muchacho de los pantalones de cuero se giró y Petunia, que observaba a lo lejos, no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación mezcla de asombro y temor. _"¿Cómo era posible? Harry saludaba a Jonathan estrechándole la mano"_. Vio como su sobrino volteaba y se encaminaba hacia donde estaban ellos. Se sintió furiosa. Sin ni siquiera avisad a Vernon avanzó hacia el que fue su tío y, pasando de largo a Harry sin mirarlo, se plantó delante de los tres Evans.   
  
-¿Cómo te has atrevido a romper tu promesa?- le espetó violentamente al señor Evans.   
  
Harry, algo apartado, vio la cara de sorpresa de su primo Mark y se paró en seco para observar la escena. Entre su recién encontrada familia y él, una Petunia verdaderamente enfurecida. Pero el señor Evans mantenía la postura y, tomando a Mark de los hombros lo puso delante de sí, frente a su prima y le dijo tranquilamente.   
  
-Mark, te presento a Petunia Evans, tu prima.   
  
-Yo no tengo primos, ni familia- dijo Petunia con una mirada violenta hacia su tío.- ¡Creía haberlo dejado bien claro hace muchos años!   
  
-Y lo hiciste, Petunia- contestó el hombre con una serenidad inigualable y con un tono que Harry pensó apenado- Durante dieciséis años me mantuve alejado de ti, de tu familia. Ni siquiera una sola mirada partió de ti cuando nos cruzábamos por la calle y yo, mantuve mi promesa a pesar de todo.   
  
Harry vio que el señor Evans levantaba la cabeza y, mirando más allá de su tía, clavaba la vista en él. Tenía los mismos ojos azules que Mark, aunque el hombre era de pelo moreno. En su mirada vio cariño dirigido hacia él y lo escuchó continuar   
  
-Ahora Petunia, todo eso cambiará. A partir de hoy no podré mantener por más tiempo mi promesa.   
  
-Y eso, ¿porqué?- le gritó.   
  
-Bueno, afortunadamente Mark fue reclamado por Hogwarts, fue toda una sorpresa y una bendición para nosotros-dijo orgulloso mientras posaba una mano en la cabeza del chico.   
  
Harry observaba a su tía; Petunia estaba muy enfurecida y tenía los ojos tan desorbitados por la ira que parecían querer salírseles de las órbitas, pensó que nunca antes la había visto tan alterada. Tío Vernon se acercaba a ella en ese momento. Harry dejó su carrito a un lado y fue a colocarse entre sus tíos y los señores Evans.   
  
-¡Vaya!- exclamó Petunia- Tenemos otro ANORMAL en la familia- dijo con cara de asco- Me alegro de no tener nada que ver con vosotros.   
  
Tanto el señor como la señora Evans se veían muy serenos, parecían no hacer ningún caso de las groserías y los insultos de Petunia. Harry pensó que incluso la mirada del señor Evans mostraba pena por la actitud de la que era su sobrina.   
  
-Siento mucho que opines así Petunia. Fuiste tú quien se alejó de la familia, y puesto que fue tu decisión la respetamos aunque apenados. Pero, -y ahora Harry notó que imprimía fuerza a sus palabras- Harry también es parte de MI familia Petunia, no lo olvides. El hijo de mi querida Lily ya estuvo demasiado tiempo apartado de quien siempre deseó acogerlo en el seno de hogar.   
  
Harry lo miró sobrecogido, no sólo por las palabras que dirigía hacia él el que era tu tío-abuelo, sino por el cariño con el que había nombrado a su madre.   
  
-Y ahora que nos encontramos, no pienso renunciar a él solo porque mi estúpida sobrina sea una amargada cabezota que nunca entendió nada.   
  
Vernon dio un paso al frente furioso y Harry temió que la situación se descontrolara. Petunia se había quedado petrificada ante aquellas palabras. Pero, para su sorpresa, el señor Evans mantuvo la compostura, sin alterarse ni un pelo y, levantando la mano sentenció.   
  
-Será mejor que no te metas en esto Vernon. Es algo entre mi sobrina y yo.   
  
Harry vio sorprendido como su tío parecía amilanarse ante la actitud del padre de Mark y quedó muy pensativo sobre a qué se debería ese hecho.   
  
-No tengo más nada que decirte Petunia. Ojalá algún día cambies de actitud. Pero más nunca dejaré que manejes mi vida. Nuestro pacto queda roto.   
  
Y diciendo esto tomó a su familia y comenzó a andar. Al pasar junto a él se paró y mirándole, posó una mano en su hombro y le habló.   
  
-Tienes la misma mirada cálida de Lily, Harry, aunque indiscutiblemente el porte es el de tu padre. Ellos siempre fueron bienvenidos en casa, también tú lo serás. Espero que Mark te lleve pronto. Ya es hora que conozcas algo de tu verdadera familia.   
  
Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo agradecido.   
  
-Será un placer señor Evans.   
  
-Jonathan, y llámame Jon. Te esperamos, Harry.   
  
Con esto los tres se alejaron dejando a Petunia sin poder de reacción. Lo último que Harry vio fue a su primo sonriendo cerca de él mientras se le despedía diciéndole casi en un susurro… "Mañana, donde dijiste, seré puntual". Le devolvió la sonrisa y lo despidió con la mano. No podía expresar cuanta felicidad había en ese momento en su corazón. Pensó que tal vez ese verano podría ser maravilloso.   
  
**FIN   
**

* * *

Ahora sí que se acabó. UHF que pena de veras. Creo que ha sido lo más bonito que se me ha ocurrido nunca hasta que llegó la continuación, y mira que años ha ya escribí cosas que me gustaron, pero siempre inventadas, sobre personajes inexistentes, nunca sobre alguien que ya existía en la imaginación de otra persona, nuestra querida y maravilloso JKR.   
  
Y ahora aquellos que se queden con ganas.... que vayan al 7º curso, se llama **"Harry Potter y la última profecía".** Espero veros allí y muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo que me habéis dado!

Bien si alguno quiere leer algo más mio, en mi profile hay dos historias más, ambas son minis fics! Pero si quereís pues ya sabeis seréis bien recibidos también allí. Os veo y de nuevo MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!


	41. CONTINUACIÓN DE HARRY POTTER Y LA MAGIA ...

Hola a todos chicas/os! Espero que os llegue aviso de este mensaje, si es que tenéis activadas las alertas y ffnet se comporta como es debido. Muchos de los que habéis leído "Magia Antigua" sabíais que tenía continuación y debéis de llevar tiempo esperando porque a fin de cuentas la historia se alargó y se retrasó más de lo previsto. Y luego diversos problemas muggles me impidieron empezar a actualizar.

Bien la continuación se llama **"HARRY POTTER Y LA ÚLTIMA PROFECÍA"(history id:2172408) -**nada que ver con la de Dama Blanca os advierto- , la podéis encontrar publicada bajo el nick de **Guilmains (user id: 717981)** y es bastante más largo de lo que fue MA algo así como más del doble. Que no he puesto el enlace directo porque ff no lo admite de ahí que os deje los datos especificados. Tengo que advertiros que hay algunos cambios apreciables que por los comentarios recibidos en el foro donde ya está publicado me dicen que engrandecen la historia:

1- Este fic como continuación de MA tiene los mismos personajes que tenía, o sea que quien no haya leído MA se puede perder un poco (aunque no os preocupéis que no demasiado) pero también tiene mucho más, cosas dejadas de lado en MA porque ya sabía que vendría UP y cosas que iran surgiendo para "atraparos" desde el principio, espero.

2- Este fic es compartido, es decir cuando lo ideé la historia había dado un giro dentro de lo establecido y... bueno que veréis en cuanto leáis el prólogo que alguien más escribe, es mi hermana Mahe y es un orgullo para mí tenerla aquí en el fic (yo misma pedí su participación), cuando vayais leyendo me daréis la razón. No penséis que la historia pierde porque es todo lo contrario, veréis que UP está mucho más lograda y conseguida en todos los sentidos que MA. La presencia de Mahe también me a ayudado a crecer a mí al escribir y creo que sin ella UP no será ni la suela del zapato de lo que es, algunos de sus capítulos son... uff suspiro y otros.... no puedo decir nada :) pero todos son estupendos!

3- Y veréis que algo que no cambia "demasiado" es la cadencia de la longitud de los capítulos, algunos son más largos sí pero tampoco os confiéis que los hay cortos como los hubo en MA. La suerte que tenéis una actualización diaria así que en fin cuando se pueda unir algún capitulo corto tal vez se modifiquen como hice en MA pero cuando no sea posible pues tendréis que conformaros. Eso sí todos los días tendréis al menos un capítulo y seguramente algún que otro día tendréis dos aunque más cortos. La razón a veces es que nos salen así y otras que como siempre publico/camos en el foro de 7ALMAS pues los post allí no cargan tanta capacidad de fichero como aquí. Lo siento pero espero que demostréis la suficiente paciencia porque el fic se la merece. (Si os gustó MA este prometo que no os defraudará)

Espero que a pesar de haceros esperar demasiado no os hayáis olvidado de mí ni de mi historia, se que a Lladruc le gustó tanto que no se esperó a leer aquí y se fue al foro así que ojalá a vosotros os guste como a él. Esperamos vuestros reviews, admitidos dudas, preguntas, alabanzas y tomatazos! (y maldiciones porque yo me he llevado unas cuantas aunque no se porqué - si estuviera en un foro pondría un careto de "cara de angelito"-) Muchos besos y gracias por seguir ahí. Os espero en **"HARRY POTTER Y LA ÚLTIMA PROFECÍA". Dejad reviews por fi.!**

Editado a día 5 de Enero: Bueno ahora sé que hay mucha gente que está llegando aquí a través de UP, algo que no me esperaba que ocurriera a este nivel. Lo sé porque allí dejáis constancia de haber leido pero también me gustaría saber que pensáis de este fic, aquí allí, donde sea... Como siempre digo sin los rr y los comentarios no hubiera avanzado como creo que avance escribiendo en UP. Gracias por vuestras palabras si os animáis a dejarlas


	42. ACTUALIZACION, nuevo fic

Hola a todos. Esto realmente no es un capítulo de la historia de MA, pero si es algo que tiene mucho que ver. Hace unos meses actualice con un mensaje similar para advertir a los lectores de esta historia que la segunda parte, **"Harry Potter y la última profecía"** (**history id:2172408) **ya estaba en la red. Bien hoy me complace anunciaros que la tercera parte de la saga, **"Harry Potter y los Herederos de Hogwarts" **(en adelante HH) ya ha visto la luz también en esta web.

La mayoría de vosotros ya estáis leyendo esta nueva aventura, nuestro sistema de aviso por mail a aquellos que teníamos llegó y nos es muy grato ver que nos habéis respondido y que a pesar del tiempo aún no nos habéis olvidado. Pero aún nos está llegando gente nueva que sorprendentemente nos empieza a leer ahora. Es por ello que pongo este aviso aquí y pondré otro parecido al final de UP. Para aquellos que lleguéis nuevos a esta historia os diré que las siguientes han mejorado muchísimo más en calidad, y no miento al decirlo por que en esta historia mi nivel de escritura era digamos… muy inferior al que ahora he ido adquiriendo. Si os ha gustado MA, no dudéis que UP os gustará mucho más y cuando lo acabéis no olvidéis revisar en el mismo profile de **Guilmains (user id: 717981) **lo que hemos llamado **"colaterales de UP" **esto es una colación de minis y one-shot que tienen que ver con las dos historias; MA y UP y que cuentan cosas que nos dejamos voluntariamente atrás en aquella historia para no hacerla eterna, pero que igualmente os ayudarían a comprender algunas cosas que faltan por contar en los fics largos y que tienen digamos cierta importancia también tanto para comprender mejor UP como para su continuación, la que llamamos para abreviar HH. Estos son por ahora, aunque no dudo en que seguiran creciendo:

**Historia de un master (por Nigriv) (id:2332350) **mini fic

**Algún día (por Mahe) (id:2357985) **one-shot

**El único que regresó (por Nigriv) (id:2324563) **mini fic

**Tocando la luna (por Mahe) (id:2331172) **one-shot

Si alguien nos llega de nuevas a esta historia, como **"cote"** nuestra última lectora, sepa donde nos puede localizar. Tanto en mi profile, como en el de Mahe Guilmain tenemos links directos a nuestro profile conjunto de Guilmains donde estas historias se publican. Espero que si pasáis por aquí camino de UP os toméis un momentito en darle al botón y decir que os parece esta historia, por que la experiencia me dice que lo dejáis para hacerlo al terminar UP y claro… la calidad aumenta y entonces no se escuchan las criticas, suele prevalecer lo que esta mejor. Si estas de nuevas aquí ten por seguro que en HH tendrás una respuesta a tu rr, así que lo verás conforme sigas adelante, o igual en un mismo rr después que el tuyo puesto que la historia en si ya esta inactiva y al no subir capítulos no podemos responder a no ser que dejes tu mail.

Encantada de veros por aquí. Espero que si alguno de nuestros "clásicos" lectores, esos que siempre nos han seguido en esta saga de historias no recibió nuestro aviso ni aún sabía de nuestra vuelta quede avisado con este mensaje. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis llegado aquí, a los que hace ya tanto tiempo llegasteis y a los que aún nos llegáis; gracias también a todos por seguirnos en UP y por volver incluso en HH, vuestro apoyo hace que sigan dando ganas de escribir. Esperamos veros en HH.


End file.
